Beneath the Bleeding
by Calypso90
Summary: Oliver is an out-of-control playboy looking for redemption. Chloe is a woman with a mission but no means. Somehow they need each other - perhaps in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Chlollie fanfic so I'm just hoping that I get the characters more or less right. Just for orientation: Oliver hasn't met the Smallville gang yet. Neither has he been stranded on an island for two years, so there's no Green Arrow either (yet). He's the CEO of Queen Industries and sort of the past bad version of Oliver. Lex is still alive and up to no good. Chloe and Clark are still a duo trying to take him down, but things are shaky and there's no JLA. The rest will become clear throughout the story – I hope. Otherwise just ask. P.s. all reviews will be highly appreciated!

Beneath the Bleeding  
>Chapter One<p>

Chloe was seriously pissed off. No, scratch that, she was beyond furious. She'd gotten up that morning feeling better than she had in a really long time. The morning sun had finally forced its way through the ceiling of dark grey clouds that had been hanging over Metropolis over the weekend and was shining delightfully through her bedroom window. She'd miraculously managed to get the huge load of work done that she'd taken home with her on Friday and had actually slept a full eight hours the last night. She stretched zealously, dead sure that today was going to be a good day. Boy, had she been wrong.

Things started going downhill the minute she stepped out of her apartment building. First she'd nearly been run over by a pubescent dwarf on a skateboard causing her to drop her folder in a reeking puddle of yellow, probably a courtesy of her neighbour's dog. She'd quickly checked on her articles and decided to push the incident aside once she saw that they had gotten away unscathed. So, she strode over to her car, but not without looking left and right, twice for good measure, just in case somebody else tried to use her as a speed bump. She rummaged through her bag in search of her keys, her movements going from slow to frantic when she couldn't find them. Taking a deep breath she carefully went through everything again relieved when her fingers finally touched the cool metal. She definitely needed a smaller handbag because this one kept on sending her on blasted scavenger hunts.

She unlocked the door and settled into the driver's seat, quickly inserting the key and turning the ignition and then… nothing. Absolutely goddamn nothing. No humming, no rattling, no cogging, no not even a puff of smoke. Herbert had officially given up on her, time of death: 8.45 am. Cursing under her breath she got out and slammed the door shut. Now she was going to have to walk…seven freaking blocks…crap.

By the time she'd made it to the coffee shop right opposite the Daily Planet she was gasping for air and desperately wishing she hadn't dug out her newly bought 55%-off black Louboutin pumps which magically made her legs look longer and her ass smaller, because right now, the only thing there were doing, was torturing her feet. Her little stroll through 'concrete park' had drastically shortened the time she still had left to get to work, but no way in hell was she forfeiting her delicious almond mocha with extra whip for a cheap filter coffee from the staff room. Drinking that poison was nothing more than a downright sin.

She squeezed her way through the usual crowd of people groaning when she noticed the length of the queue. This was going to take half way to forever but she wasn't giving in. The day might have started off with a few obstacles but she wasn't letting them dampen her mood. She was even going to grab a handful of donuts for Lois just to prove how brilliant of a day it was going to be.

Ten minutes later and she was making her way out of the café with a steaming white chocolate mocha in her hand – yes, she'd spent the extra 80 cent today – revelling in the smell. Things were definitely looking up…_slosh_…or not. The hot brown liquid trickled down the front of her cream-coloured satin blouse leaving behind a sticky splotch that clung to her skin showing off her bra underneath. Freaking fantastic.

Frustration was building up in her and she looked up ready to give someone a verbal lashing, but the culprit had disappeared into a sea of suits. So, she grabbed the napkins in the paper bag holding Lois' donuts and forcefully dabbed at her soaked blouse all the while making her way across the street to the Daily Planet. Fortunately, she arrived at her desk without any further mishaps and plumped into her chair letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Good morning, cuz", Lois' cheery voice pierced through the undertone buzz of the bullpen, "Aww, is that for me?", she pointed towards the paper bag with keen expectation.

"Yeah", she huffed and lifted the donuts from the bag placing them on Lois' desk opposite hers, "I was feeling charitable this morning."

"I knew I loved you for a reason", Lois grinned, already digging into her first double-chocolate-glazed donut. "Sho wassup?"

"Really Lois? Didn't the Genereal ever teach you not to speak with your mouth full?", Chloe chastised only receiving a nonchalant look from Lois who was happily munching away. "And by the way, nothings up. I'm fine."

The stressed tone in Chloe's voice made Lois halt making her look like a chubby-cheeked hamster. Gulping down the chunks of donut she turned to face Chloe.

"First of all the General only taught me the important stuff", she raised her hand holding up three fingers, "effective argumentation, the intricate art of spying, self-defence and well offence and", she added a fourth finger, "guns." Chloe's expression remained stoic. "Second, your not fine. I can tell."

"What, did the General teach you how to read people too?", Chloe quipped holding up finger number five.

Lois remained unfazed, "No, that I picked up on my own, because I'm great that way", she smirked. "Now, stop with the attitude and tell me what's bugging you?"

Chloe just looked at her for a second taking in a deep breath, "It's nothing specific, really. I just had a feeling that today was going to turn out great, but the morning has been nothing but utterly disappointing and that's what's bugging me."

"Hmmm, bummer," Lois deadpanned.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?", Chloe questioned disbelievingly.

"No, but you and me, a bottle of wine accompanied by a tub of Tiramisu Häagen-dasz and the new Ryan Gosling movie tonight are", Lois winked. "I'll take care of everything, you just have to bring yourself."

Chloe's frown softened turning into a grateful smile, "thanks Lois."

"Hey, it's the reason why you love me so much."

"One of the many", Chloe chuckled feeling her mood lighten again.

"Great, so now that you're back on track, how about we show this paper who the real journalistic talents around here are", Lois pointed her finger back and forth between Chloe and herself.

Chloe decided to use the opportunity to find out just how close Lois actually was to finding out Clark's secret. "Are you still on the hunt for the Blur's true identity?"

She'd tried convincing her childhood friend to tell her cousin, his girlfriend, the truth considering the two of them had been dating for over a year now, and that pretty much meant they were serious about their relationship. But Clark ever the sceptic was convinced it would only put Lois in jeopardy and that was the last thing he wanted. In the end, Chloe gave in, knowing that it wasn't her decision to make. She just hoped that when Lois did finally find out, she wouldn't hate her for lying all this time.

"You bet. The guy might move faster than a bullet, but believe me, I'm hot on his heels", Lois held up an enlarged photo of a recent street mugging, an obvious blur of red and blue surrounding the tied-up robbers. "Nobody outruns a Lane", she finished looking rather proud of herself.

Chloe reached over to take a better look at the shot, relieved when there was nothing in the picture that could point towards Clark. Passing the photo back to Lois, Chloe thought she might use the moment to plead caution. "Look Lois, I don't want to discourage you or anything but maybe some things are better left uncovered. This guy is doing Metropolis and its people a great favour and exposing him might not be for the best. Write about his heroic saves, get the people on his side and when he's ready to come out of the closet then by all means go get your breaking story."

Watching Lois alternately fumble around her stacks of notes and type on her computer, Chloe was pretty sure Lois had stopped listening right after the first sentence. "Lois, are you even listening to me?"

"Partially", Lois admitted without turning away from the screen. "I hear what you're saying, but I just can't back down, Chloe. You were the one who told me that nothing is more important than the truth, and that's what I'm trying to find out. Yes, judging by everything we've seen, the Blur is nothing less than a hero, but just because he's doing good doesn't mean we should turn a blind eye. We have a right to know who he is and why he's doing what he's doing."

There was no chance in hell that Chloe was going to get through to Lois, at least not today. "Okay, fine. I understand where you're coming from Lois…I just need you to be careful alright."

"No worries, cuz", Lois waved off Chloe's concerns. "You know me, I'm the personification of caution."

Chloe scoffed. "More like the opposite. But I've said what I needed to say and the rest is up to you. Peace?"

"We were never at war", Lois wise-mouthed. "You and me, we're a team and even if it doesn't seem that way sometimes, I do appreciate your concern", she finished with a soothing smile.

"Good to know", Chloe returned the smile and then went on to unpack her bag.

Hardly a minute later the boyish looking intern straight from high school appeared next to her desk wearing a sheepish look and fidgeting with his tie.

"Miss Sullivan", he addressed Chloe nervously. "I…er…I'm supposed to tell you that Mr. Luthor would like to see you in his office."

Dread immediately washed over her and she peered over to Lois who was likewise sporting a suspicious look. This wasn't good, not good at all. She'd been up to see Lex a number of times only to receive lectures on her work with subtle threats relaying to Clark and herself and their efforts to expose his countless intrigues. She'd never looked forward to those conversations, but she'd always managed to meet him head on, no sign of fear or weakness. She wouldn't let Lex intimidate her, no matter how resourceful he was.

But something about today was different. The past couple of weeks had been rather uneventful and Clark and her had spent most of their time patrolling the streets of Metropolis. Ever since they'd taken down another two 33.1 labs a couple of months ago, Lex had been keeping a low profile. That in itself was naturally unsettling and Chloe was sceptically waiting for his next move. Lex wanting to see her right now was somewhat out of the blue and that could only mean he was up to something.

"Thanks, Trevor. I'll be right up", Chloe responded after a moment's thought.

The intern just nodded in return, then stole a weary glance at Lois and quickly scuffled back into the morning bustle. Chloe didn't miss the obvious fear written all over the boys face when he had looked at Lois. She'd have to talk to her cousin about that sometime, but right now she had more serious matters to focus on.

"So, it's back to the lion's den, huh?", Lois said with a hint of weariness.

"He's more like the devil and it's not like I have a choice", Chloe answered glumly. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Want me to come with you?", Lois offered. "You know, in case his inner Hannibal decides to take over. I'll just say I needed to talk to him about a new idea for a story."

"Thanks, Lo. But I have to do this on my own", Chloe declined with an appreciative tone. "Just knowing that you've got my back already helps a lot." She slowly raised herself from her chair, straightened her skirt and blouse and then made her way towards the door stopping shortly in passing and turning back to Lois. "If I'm not back in twenty minutes call the police." Chloe had actually meant it to be a joke to calm her nerves, but the words had come out more earnest than intended.

Lois caught on to her cousin's unease wanting to make her feel better. "Forget the police, they're useless. I'll come up there myself. That way we can kick his ass together", she jested and winked.

With a gentle nod and a half-felt smile Chloe turned around again and headed up the staircase.

She didn't bother to wait for an answer after she had knocked and immediately strode into Lex' office. He was sitting behind his mahogany desk rifling through papers when he noticed her none too subtle entrance.

"You wanted to see me", Chloe spoke with irritation and walked further into the room arms crossed over her chest.

Setting the documents aside, Lex leaned back in his plush chair folding his hands and placing them on his desk. "Yes, indeed I did", he confirmed with an unnerving smile. "Please have a seat, Miss Sullivan", he gestured towards the armchair.

"I would rather not", Chloe refused. "What do you want from me?", she asked forcefully; her impatience giving way to her apprehension.

There was a short pause before Lex spoke again. "I thought for a change we'd play friendly today", he said with a hint of amusement. "But it seems it's the wrong time of month for that."

Chloe ignored his sad attempt at provoking her and instead studied him noticing the way the corner of his eye and mouth twitched with anticipation. She wouldn't for a second believe anything that came out of his foul mouth. Lex was a conniving snake and the second she let her guard down he wouldn't hesitate to bite. She looked him straight in the eye challenging him openly. "Nobody else is listening Lex. It's just you and me, so drop the act and cut to the chase."

Lex slowly leaned forward resting on his elbows and glared black at Chloe with a smile that had instantly turned from mocking to menacing. He wasn't here to play games anymore; that was clear.

"I used to admire you for your directness", Lex admitted, "but now your big mouth is starting to get on my nerves." He paused reigning in his anger and continued with more calm. "If I were you I'd keep it shut more often."

"Or what? You'll shut it for me?", Chloe spat back. "You forget Lex, I'm not scared of you."

Chloe sensed how the tension was drastically increasing and cautioned herself to tread carefully. She might not be scared of Lex, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have her gagged and shipped to the next 33.1 lab at the very first opportunity.

After another moment of silence, Lex pushed back his chair and stood, his expression unreadable. Chloe let her arms fall to her sides in response, her hands balling into fists. Closing his jacket, he walked towards her, each step marred with suppressed fury, until he was just mere inches away from her.

"You should be", he hissed dropping his collected façade. "You don't know what I'm capable of. And one day, your precious Clark won't be around to save you."

A shot of fear ran through Chloe at his last words. Not for her, but for Clark. Something about the way Lex had said it, didn't sit well with her. Lex knew something, something she hadn't figured out yet.

"I doubt that", Chloe opposed trying to sound as sure of it as she could. Lex merely chuckled in response sending Chloe's blood boiling. "We'll fight you until the very end, Lex. You're never going to win", she continued putting an end to his silent laughter.

"You'll be dead before you even get close", Lex threatened coolly. "But before that happens, I'm going to take away everything you hold dear."

That was it. Chloe had tried to maintain her composure, but now he was going too far. She was ready to fire back at him, but he swiftly cut her off.

"You're fired", he stated point-blank.

His statement hung in the air between them, the words echoing in Chloe's head. She couldn't think of anything to say. Surely, in the grand scheme of things, the news shouldn't have come as a surprise and considering the horrible actions Lex was capable of, she should have been relieved that he hadn't planned anything worse. But she couldn't move or breathe.

"Pack your things. I want you gone within the hour", Lex ordered returning back to his chair.

Chloe's head was spinning. She hadn't even begun to register what Lex had just said and then again something inside her was urging her to pull herself together. She couldn't lose face in front of Lex. She wouldn't give him that pleasure. So, even though her mind was in a haze, some part in her found the courage to speak up.

"Thank you", she spoke with as much conviction as she could, "You just did me a favour", and made her way towards the office door.

For a split-second there was a look of surprise on his face before he managed to conceal it. "How does the saying go?", he tilted his head in victory, "Don't thank me too soon."

Chloe was halfway out the door when he spoke and turned around only to be confronted with his signature sly grin. She'd be damned if Lex got the last word. "You know, sometimes I think back on the times when we were friends and I can't believe this is what we've become. Somewhere along the line things went south. There's nothing left of the Lex I once knew, and yet, despite everything that happened then, I never believed I'd ever have to say this to you", she took a small breath, "You're a monster, Lex. You've even succeeded in outdoing your father, so I guess you can be proud of yourself because that's what you've wanted all along, isn't it." She didn't wait to see his reaction even if she was rather curious and with a silent "Goodbye, Lex", she simply shut the door closed behind her.

As Chloe made her way back downstairs everything that had just occurred between her and Lex replayed in her head. She didn't know what she was feeling, if she was feeling at all. The only thought she could grasp at the moment was that she'd been dead wrong that morning because her day had ultimately crashed and burned and that really had her pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

In response to one of the reviews, I'd like to say, that yes, I'm planning a long story, but, no, I haven't got the whole plot planned out in my head yet. I have enough ideas for the next few chapters (still have to be written), and I think the rest will take care of itself step by step. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but sometimes life could just get in the way. But no worries, I'm going to go through with it until it's completed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Chloe hardly remembered packing up her desk and then walking home. The only things she recalled were telling Lois with as little words as possible that Lex had fired her and hearing her yell x-rated insults and threaten to castrate Lex before she stepped into the elevator. But apart from that Chloe felt hollow.

Lois had called her several dozen times in the following two days until she'd finally had enough and had simply shown up a with a shopping bag full of ice cream, chocolate and chips and a handful of sappy-romance movies and Rambo. At first Chloe had been determined to send her cousin away and continue sulking alone in the dark cuddled up on the sofa. Lois though as stubborn as she was, had refused to leave.

After they'd witnessed Allie and Noah find eternal love, Chloe had questioned Lois about the Silvester Stallone film. She'd grinned in return and told her to just picture everybody that got killed in it as Lex. That was the first time Chloe managed something close to a smile. In the end she'd been rather grateful for the company and had even asked her cousin to spend the night. They'd both fallen asleep next to each other on her bed, the same way they had when they were kids and life was so much easier.

Now five days after her unforeseen dismissal Chloe had eventually found back to herself. She had spent her days thinking back on that painful day, trying to figure out what motives had driven Lex to cut her loose and whether he'd known what it would do to her. Of course, he had because Lex never did anything without extensive deliberation.

He'd told her he'd take away everything she held dear and that's exactly what he'd done. All her life Chloe had wanted nothing more than to become an award-winning reporter working for the prestigious Daily Planet and she'd shed blood and sweat to get there. Evidently, Lex had found her weakness in her life's dream and without a second-thought he'd ripped it out of her grasp hoping for her to fall into ruin. And to believe she'd nearly given him the satisfaction of actually falling apart. Chloe shook her head in self-anger while she glossed over the job offers on the Internet. She'd decided if she couldn't work for the DP, then she'd just have to find some other newspaper in Metropolis. How hard could it be with her credentials?

Six hours and thirteen exhausting calls later Chloe had found out just how hard. Lex, the bloody bastard, had called every paper and news agency in Metropolis to make sure none of them hired her. It made her sick thinking about how much power Lex truly had in this city. But no way in hell was she giving up. She'd prove to Lex that no matter how many blows he dealt her, she'd always get back up again, stronger than ever.

Slamming her laptop shut she grabbed her phone and made her way into the bedroom punching the keys in haste. What she really needed right now was to get her mind off her mess of a life for a couple of hours and what better way than a night out with Lois.

oooooooo

The bar was packed just as one would expect on a Saturday night. Chloe stood by the entrance trying to spot Lois in the mingling crowd but even with her four-inch heels it was hopeless. She texted Lois while making her way over to the bar and shifted onto the first stool that became available. She leaned forward catching the attention of the bartender and ordered a Cosmopolitan. Going by Lois' flexible interpretation of punctuality, Chloe was guessing she'd probably turn up late. And then as if on cue her phone vibrated displaying a message from her cousin dearest.

'_Got caught up putting Sherlock Holmes to shame. Be there as soon as I can. Start drinkin' for me.'_

A scoff escaped her mouth as she let her phone drop on to the counter. Looked like it was just going to be her and her two old friends Jim Beam and Sierra Tequila tonight because the Cosmopolitan definitely wasn't going to cut it.

"Having a bad day?", a voice spoke next to her.

Chloe turned towards the stranger with the deep voice laying eyes on a rather handsome guy in a suit. Average height, slender build, dark hair, angular face with a boy-from-next-door look.

"You could say that", she answered meeting his light blue eyes.

"So, what can I do to make it better?"

For a second Chloe was speechless. It felt like a lifetime since she'd flirted and even then she hadn't been exceptionally good at it. But it was high time she got back in the game and might actually get Lois to butt out of her non-existent love life.

Chloe gave him a seductive smile. "How about you start with buying me a drink."

From there one drink turned into two then three and for the first time in a long while Chloe was completely enjoying herself and the feeling of letting loose. Now sitting a cosy table, what she'd found out about her new acquaintance in the past two hours was this: his name was Richard, but all his friends called him Rick, he was an in-the-end-of-his-twenties single who'd grown up in Star City, was a full blood football fan with a love for liquorice and was currently working as an accountant at Queen Industries. It was this last piece of information that had peaked her interest but she hadn't followed her urge to ask anything further about the company.

"Right, now how about you tell me what ruined your day?", Rick questioned her taking a sip of his drink.

Chloe wasn't in the mood to talk around the bush and straight out said, "I got fired."

"Sorry", was the only thing Rick said in return. The hesitation in his voice hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Don't be. I should be glad. It's figuring out what to do now that's exhausting me."

It seemed Rick had finally found something to say. "Well, I don't know exactly what you're looking for, but I heard there are some vacancies in the press department at QI. You should give them a call."

Apparently, Chloe's bad streak had finally come to end.

oooooooo

The rest of the night had been fairly pleasant. Rick was a nice and grounded guy and she'd liked him enough to give him her number. But it was Monday afternoon now, and the only thing on Chloe's mind since that night was the realistic chance of getting a job. She wasn't going to lie, working in a business company's press office had never crossed her mind before and she didn't know what to expect. Nonetheless, it was Queen Industries, Luthor Corp's number one rival, and if she couldn't bring down Lex alone, then she might as well work for the company that with her help would destroy his.

She'd called and talked to human resources who had told her to show up tomorrow morning for an interview. They hadn't been specific on the position but whatever they had she'd take and then just go from there. To reign in her excitement, she spent the rest of the day researching QI, learning bits and pieces about the business world and finding out everything she could on the CEO, Oliver Queen.

You'd have to be living in social Siberia to have not heard that name before. Even though she despised anything resembling gossip columns, the fact that he was renowned for his playboy ways hadn't even got past her. It seemed the billionaire spent more time on partying, women and booze than running his late father's company with expertise. If you asked her, Oliver Queen was nothing more than another arrogant, self-absorbed rich boy who'd been lucky enough to have a substantial trust fund and inherit his parents' legacy which he'd probably run into the ground if not for QI's adamant board members. Lucky for her, she'd probably never have anything to do with that man except covering up his numerous scandals.

Noticing the dark outside her windows and then the time on the clock, Chloe decided to call it a day and hit the sack. She slipped under the covers, her last thought before she fell asleep being that tomorrow might just be the start of a new life.

She woke up early the next morning and went through her usual routine of coffee, packing her bag, more coffee and then showering and dressing. She'd decided on one of her black pencil skirts with a slit down the back combined with a dark green silk blouse and her black peep toe Jimmy Choos. When she couldn't stand to wait any longer, she grabbed her things and headed for the door not caring whether she showed up far too early.

The QI building was rather impressive with its 30-story-high glass façade and stately metal structure. She walked through the revolving doors and asked for directions to human resources, which was supposed to be on the tenth floor. When the elevator doors opened she was met with a fairly quiet atmosphere in comparison to the bullpen she was so accustomed to. She walked down the hall which lead to a big working area made up of several cubicles all the while looking for Mrs. Dobratz' office. She had been the woman Chloe had talked to on the phone. Finally arriving at her door, Chloe knocked softly and when someone called for her to enter she opened it.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dobratz." The woman sitting behind the desk was probably in her mid-fifties and was sporting a rather strict head-mistress-with-a-bun look, which didn't quite suit her amiable voice. "I'm Chloe Sullivan. I called yesterday for the job vacancy in the press department."

"Ah, yes, I remember", she said cheerily. "I'm going to have to make a quick call to find out whose conducting the interview, if you'll give me second." A couple of 'ahas' and 'alrights' later she turned back to Chloe. "Since it's one of those higher-up positions the boss himself is going to be handling it." Chloe frowned at her words. What higher-up position? Which boss? "You'll have to go right up to the top floor. That's where his office is. His secretary is informed."

Chloe was nothing less than confused and Mrs. Dobratz had undeniably noticed.

"Is there something you would still like to ask?"

With a tilt of her head Chloe spoke. "I was under the impression that I was applying for a standard position."

Mrs. Dobratz smiled apologetically. "Oh dear, that must be my fault. Didn't I mention that they're also looking for an assistant head of press?"

Chloe gulped. This was huge. Slightly intimidating, but huge. She'd be the biggest idiot in all of Metropolis if she let this opportunity pass her by. But before she could answer, Mrs. Dobratz had started speaking again.

"Well, good luck, Ms. Sullivan. And don't worry about it being Mr. Queen. He's more than the tabloids make him out to be." And with those final words she'd ended the conversation and dismissed Chloe who could only manage a short thank you.

Shutting the door behind her, she let herself lean against it in order to get her bearings. Position. Assistant head of press. Interviewer. Oliver Queen. Chances of getting the job. Close to none. Hopes for a new start. Vanquished. Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she looked in the mirror this instant she probably wouldn't recognize the woman looking back at her. She'd always been up for a challenge, faced it head on, embraced it with ardour even. That's the Chloe she needed to be. The Chloe she truly was. She stood upright and crossed over to the elevator making a promise to herself. No more self-doubt. No more second guessing herself. No more insecurities. She was Chloe Sullivan, the woman who'd gone up against metahumans and the Luthors, escaped death by less than a hair on more than one occasion and played partner to the Blur, her alien best-friend. Chloe stared at the metal elevator doors and smiled at her reflection. She was back and she was ready.

oooooooo

The CEO's secretary was perched on the corner of her desk babbling away on the phone about some celebrity party on the weekend. Chloe took a second look at the woman noting that she looked very much like a high-end hostess who was currently ignoring her.

"Excuse me." No reaction. "Excuse me", she repeated irritated and was answered with a raised hand that was pretty much in her face. That was it. Chloe grabbed the phone out of the woman's hand and ended the call. "I believe personal calls are against company policy. Now, if you'd be so kind to do your job and tell Mr. Queen that Ms. Sullivan is here to see him." She couldn't be bothered to say please.

Anger was written all over the other woman's face. But she complied nonetheless and then told her rather brusquely to head into the office. This was it. She had to make this count. Pushing open the front door the first thing she noticed was a girlish giggle. She'd looked towards the expensive glass desk but the seat was empty. So, she whipped her head toward the couch to her left and found the source. In the lap of no other than Oliver Queen sat a woman in a deep red dress that fitted tightly around her enviable model figure. Her face was bent down concealing his. Chloe stood motionless for a second taking in the unexpected scene but quickly pulled herself together and cleared her throat managing to get their attention.

The lady-in-red looked pretty much pissed that Chloe had decided to interrupt their private moment, whereas Oliver Queen couldn't have seemed more bored.

"I'm Chloe Sullivan. I'm here for the job interview."

A moment of silence followed in which Oliver Queen eyed her without even trying to be subtle. Something shifted in his expression and then he was pushing the other woman off of him giving her a curt nod that obviously meant he was done with her and she could leave. On the way to the door, she shortly halted by Chloe's side and shot her a menacing glare. Standing her ground Chloe wished her goodbye and sent her a condescending smile. What followed was some stomping and then the woman was gone.

With the click of the door Chloe turned back to Oliver Queen who seemed slightly amused and she couldn't help saying, "Delightful personality." A soft chuckle escaped his mouth before he gestured towards the couch opposite him. "Not really."

Chloe suppressed the smile that wanted to appear on her face. She hadn't been impressed by what she'd just seen. Far from it. It had only confirmed her assumptions about him.

"Do you have a resumée with you?", he asked and Chloe handed him one from her bag. He quickly looked it over and then placed it down beside him. "You're obviously not qualified enough for this job, so why are you here?" The bluntness of his statement immediately sent her into defence mode.

"If you took a look at your resumée before taking up the position of CEO, would you say you were qualified enough", she countered calmly but still challenging. She didn't even think about regretting what she'd said.

The corners of his left eyed twitch repeatedly and he shifted out of his casual posture. "You're rather outspoken", he stated matter-of-factly and Chloe couldn't tell if he thought it was a good or a bad trait.

"A big mouth is what others have called it."

He leaned back again and Chloe could see a hint of confusion in his expression.

"You managed your school paper, interned at various newspaper agencies and then worked for the Daily Planet. You're a journalist, a reporter at heart and not a press advisor. So, again, I ask, why are you here?"

Yesterday, she'd actually tried fabricating some kind of acceptable answer to that question. But every thing she'd come up with had sounded fake and superficial. She glanced over at Oliver Queen trying to decipher what he wanted to hear and settled on the unadorned truth.

"Lex Luthor", were the first words that came out of her mouth, the utter disgust within them palpable. Oliver Queen's face hardened. "I guess that's one thing we have in common. The undeterred hatred we feel towards him. He's been trying to break me down bit by bit. First, by trying to hurt me then my family and friends. He's the one who fired me from the Daily Planet hoping I would fall apart. He should've known better." Chloe paused to quell the rising anger. "I'm not a fool. I know that I don't stand a chance if I go up against him alone. And that's why I'm here. I want to work for the one company that can destroy his. Lex has tried to take away every thing I hold dear. Well, now it's my turn."

Tension hung in the air. Chloe had to breathe deeply. Oliver Queen was staring at her again, his expression unreadable, but he was definitely pondering over what she'd just admitted. He was probably deciding on whether she was unstable, slight crazy or downright insane. Whatever it was, he was keeping it to himself.

"And you thought by working for my press department you could achieve that?", he questioned her.

"No", she spat right back feeling like he was making her out to be naïve. "More than half the press releases from QI have something to do with you and which women you aren't currently bedding or which parties you didn't drink at. Your press department spends more time on keeping your image tolerable than actually giving account on QI's successes. But I had to start somewhere." This was the second time she'd blatantly insulted him and she wasn't sure how far she could take it before he had her escorted from the building. Apart from that his stoic behaviour was really starting to aggravate her. She hadn't expected him to seem so analytic and calculative considering how uncontrolled and impulsive he was when it came to his private life.

"They're right, you do have a big mouth." That was it, she was done for. And then after a pregnant pause, "I like it", and with that his face turned smug. Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing and her mouth parted slightly in surprise. Despite the utter confusion, she didn't miss how Oliver Queen's eyes quickly flickered to her lips and then rose back up to meet hers. "I'm sick of people always telling me what they think I want to hear. You on the other hand are different."

Chloe couldn't help but feel slightly flattered and then internally slapped herself for reacting to his compliment. She wouldn't let Oliver Queen lull her like he did all those other women. Sensing he still had something to say, Chloe stayed silent.

"I'm not giving you the position of assistant head of press", Chloe felt like he'd just kneed her in the guts. "It would be a waste." A waste? For who? Of whom? She really wasn't following his train of thought. Who knew Oliver Queen could be so hard to figure out. "I want you to be my personal assistant."

Blank. Her head had gone totally blank. That handful of nerves and brain tissue that was situated in her skull had just gone out of order. Temporarily that is because a couple of seconds later it had started to reboot. Personal assistant?...To Oliver Queen?...Talk!

"Are you serious?", she blurted out trying to keep a straight face.

"Very."

Chloe watched him and by what she could tell he really was. Oliver Queen actually wanted her as his very own personal assistant. This time she let herself indulge in the realization and allowed herself to smile. "I don't have the qualifications", she said with a hint of amusement.

He immediately caught on to the joke and chuckled. "Believe me, you're far better suited than the last applicant. And besides, I like to go on more than just pieces of paper."

The last applicant? It couldn't be? "Are you telling me that Miss Lady-in-red was applying for the job?", Chloe asked in disbelief. He simply smiled. "She certainly took the 'personal' part literally. But I guess you didn't mind, did you?", she quipped and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, what's your answer?", he asked once the humour had ebbed down.

"I won't lie. I'm still ambivalent. The offer is alluring and more than I could have hoped for, but I'm unsure about you. I don't know you, and from what I've heard and read you're not the easiest of people." She saw him tense at her words even though she hadn't meant it as an insult but as a fact. She was expecting him to say something but he didn't.

"If I agree you have to promise me something, Mr. Queen." His eyebrows frowned with apprehension. "I'll do every thing that a personal assistant is supposed to do. I'll schedule, plan, inform, prepare, and assist you as best I can when it comes to the company. But there are limits to me cleaning up your personal mess. I don't want anything to do with your female conquests, don't call me when you're drunk because I won't come running to hold up your hair, and no errand runs to the dry cleaner's and such."

He didn't even take a minute to contemplate her conditions. "Agreed."

"Good", Chloe said pleased and held out her hand to him. But just before his hand touched hers, she pulled back slightly and raised a finger. "One more thing. No trying to get in my pants. Understood." She'd said it half as a joke, but she needed to cover all her bases.

Before she could wonder about the way his jaw flexed, he'd grabbed her hand to seal the deal and added, "As long as you don't try to get into mine", and then finished with a teasing smile.

"Won't be a problem", she assured him. "So, when do I start, Mr. Queen?" She couldn't deny that she was actually looking forward to her new job.

"Tomorrow, if that's good with you. I'll have the contract drawn up and you're office set and you'll have to learn by doing", he stated with an air of authority that she didn't think he could display before today.

"Perfect", she chimed in response and picked up her bag. They both stood simultaneously, she thanked him, he thanked her in return and then she left.

A couple of minutes later Chloe found herself back on the street, standing in front of the QI building just like she had more than an hour ago. Peering up to the very top, two thoughts came to her mind. The first, being that today had been nothing but unexpected and yet had changed every thing. The second, that Oliver Queen was a complete enigma; one she desperately wanted to solve.


	3. Chapter 3

It's taken a while, sorry. But I just started an internship and the nine hour days are kind of tiring me out. I needed this chapter to lay some ground work, but the next one will be filled with lots and lots and lots of Chlollie goodness. I promise!

**Chapter Three**

When Chloe arrived the next morning neither Oliver Queen nor his secretary had made it in yet. Considering that it was still fairly early, she went in search of her office. It was located across the hall from Mr. Queen's and written across the glass door in bold capital letters were the words 'Chloe Sullivan Personal Assistant to CEO'. After taking a quick peek around to assure herself that she was alone, Chloe let out a silent squeal of joy.

Composing herself again, she pushed open the door revealing a somewhat large square-shaped office with an exceptionally breathtaking glass front. She made her way over to the floor-to-ceiling windows with tentative steps all the while marvelling at the view. It seemed like the whole of Metropolis was stretched out before her, lying at her feet. A few moments later having taken it all in, she turned back to the room itself. Just like in Oliver Queen's office everything from the long desk, to the shelves and the coffee table, was made of glass and steel melding together in a voguish fashion. The only things fabric were the sofa and chairs out of sleek black leather. It wasn't the type of furniture she would have chosen herself, but in this setting it seemed rather appropriate and conveyed an air of confidence and superiority.

Placing her box with office supplies and her laptop on the desk, Chloe started organizing everything onto shelves and into drawers. She'd even brought a picture of Lois, Clark and herself that now stood at the corner of her desk. A slight frown marred her face remembering how after her interview at QI yesterday, she'd sped home barely containing her impatience to tell her two best friends the good news and then not being able to reach either of them. True, she hadn't mentioned the interview to them, scared that if she didn't get the job, they'd shower her with pitiful glances and annoying condolences, but still, she'd wanted so much to share her excitement with them. But she couldn't stay mad for long, because as far as she knew Lois, she'd gotten herself into some serious trouble while playing Sherlock Holmes and Clark had most probably tried to play her hero-in-shining-blue-and-red.

Focusing her attention back on work, she started up her laptop and logged onto the QI server with the password she'd been given by the IT department. The next couple of minutes were spent on skimming over the various tabs, files and documents and figuring out how to use the listed programs. Ending her auto-tutorial with a silent huff, she leaned back into her plush chair contemplating whether or not she should hack into Oliver Queen's private server or not. Obviously, it would be an easy task for her, one she could do in her sleep, and besides she'd cover her tracks, so that not even the geek geniuses from IT would pick up on it. Then again, she was an official employee of QI now, and if somebody did find out, she'd be fired within the blink of an eye.

At the point where she'd chewed around on her lip so hard that it had started to bleed slightly, she damned herself and set her fingers to the task. A minute later and she was in. Though to her surprise there was hardly anything there, apart from a handful of business-related e-mails, a number of memos from past meetings and copies of sealed deals and signed contracts. She didn't know exactly what she'd expected to find, some scandalous photos or letters or…whatever… but certainly nothing this mundane.

Checking her watch to see that it was already near ten, she decided it was time to go see her boss, so she could finally start doing her job. Equipped with a note pad and pen she walked across to his office, knocking twice but receiving no reply. She knocked again, this time with more force, but still nobody beckoned her in. Hearing decisive footsteps coming her way, Chloe turned around to see his secretary approach dressed in a blouse with too much cleavage and a skirt that was far too short and far too tight. Chloe suppressed her contempt for the woman and walked over to her trying her best to smile.

"Morning, you're in early", she wasn't able to hold back the sarcasm. The secretary shot her a hateful glare but didn't bother to reply. "I'm looking for Mr. Queen. Do you know whether he's come in to work yet?", she asked sullenly.

The question seemed to stir something in the other woman because she started smiling which then broke into a mocking laugh. "And there I thought you were the kind of woman who did her homework. Seems I was wrong."

Chloe's brow furrowed in annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Oliver Queen is exactly who the tabloids make him out to be. That man might carry the title of CEO, but he's far from being one. He only shows up when it pleases him which is seldom and leaves the moment he's fed up which happens rather fast. So, I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you", the mocking tone had vanished giving way to something resembling sincerity.

"That means yesterday was one of those miracle days?", Chloe noted exasperation marring her voice.

"Pretty much and only because the board was breathing so far down his back that even he couldn't avoid it."

"Well, isn't that great", the irony was palpable. "So, what exactly am I supposed to do if he's not here?"

The question evoked a smile in the other woman. "Sit around and pretend you're doing your job. As long as Oliver Queen doesn't fire you, you'll be receiving your paycheck at the end of the month", she winked.

Taking another glance at the woman in front of her, Chloe somehow got the feeling that she wasn't nearly as shallow and mindless as she'd first thought. Now, was a good a time as any to make peace with the one co-worker she could talk to.

"Do you think I could borrow one of the magazine's you have hiding in your top drawer?", Chloe smiled pleadingly.

"Sure, no problem. And when we're done we can exchange", the woman offered in kind acknowledging the gesture for what it was and started pulling out the newest editions of Vogue. "And by the way, I'm Saige."

"Chloe. And if you get bored, I wouldn't mind somebody to chat with. I gather it's going to be a long day."

"Lunch at half twelve sound good to you?", Saige asked taking Chloe a little by surprise.

"Perfect", Chloe smiled back and then headed back towards her office magazine in hand.

cococococo

It turned out Saige really wasn't anything like Chloe's first impression of her. Yes, she liked to show off her assets, but it was more of a facade than personal taste. She'd had to take on a number of part time jobs to pay for her mother's hospital bills and to get her younger brother through private school. It had taken long before she realized that her good looks were her key to earning that money, so she'd used it to her advantage. That included getting the job as Oliver Queen's secretary despite the lack in training. The position had been her way out of the seventy-hour work weeks and offered stability and time for her to finally begin with her economic and business studies. So, she'd admitted that if hanging on to the job meant having to dress like a semi-slut then she'd happily do it for now.

Chloe spent the rest of the day studying QI's current business deals and transactions, getting up to speed with the company's whos-who-hierarchy and dabbling in other areas of the business world. But despite all the researching and learning she'd been doing, she knew one thing for sure; if she wanted any hand in taking down Luthor Corp, then she needed Oliver Queen on board with her. Right now, she really had no clue what kind of a man he truly was. The hedonistic tabloid version that hired and fired people according to how much skin they showed or the promisingly profound version he'd for some reason been trying to conceal when she'd first met him. She really hoped for the second because that would make things a great deal easier, but deep in her gut she knew she'd have to put in a hell of an effort to lure that version of Oliver Queen out. The fact that he didn't show up for work the next day either was yet another confirmation.

Chloe was sick and tired of trying to pass the time two hours into her second day, so she'd gotten the daily schedule off the QI server and settled on going to the head meeting. She wasn't exactly sure whether it was common for personal assistants to sit in on such meetings, but if her boss couldn't be there in person then she might as well take his place. Pushing open the conference room's heavy wooden doors she noticed the conversation being lead come to a halt. Five pairs of eyes were instantly scrutinizing her, waiting for some kind of introduction. That seemed to trigger some kind of routed instinct within Chloe driving her to face them head on.

"Good morning. I'm Chloe Sullivan, Mr. Queen's new personal assistant."

There was a moment of silence that followed in which the scrutinizing expressions turned from surprised to sceptical and then back to scrutiny. Chloe didn't even think about shying away from their judgmental gazes but stood her ground looking straight back at them.

"I'll be sitting in on the meeting today in place of Mr. Queen", she added with poise leaving no room for dispute and settled into one of the chairs.

"Since when does Oliver care for these meetings? Until now he's been content with the memos we send him." The voice had been that of Stanley Herald, CFO, a middle-aged man with slick black hair and the kind of pointy face and conniving demeanour that shouted opportunistic backstabber.

For some unknown reason, Chloe felt the urge to defend her boss in front of these people. "Well, it has come to our attention, that those memos seem to withhold essential pieces of information that especially the CEO should be privy to. Then again, I assume you're already well aware of that fact", she sent him a knowing grin. "We want to make sure that doesn't happen again."

Unfortunately, Chloe's words hadn't sufficed to shut him up. "If Oliver's so concerned with the business, why has he sent you instead of coming here himself?", he shot a sly grin back at her.

"Unfortunately, I haven't yet managed to delve into Mr. Queen's inner workings", she spoke without hesitation earning subtle smiles from the others. "But these were his instructions and as his employee I intend to follow them. If you have concerns in regards to Mr. Queen's work ethics then he's the one you should be talking to."

Before the pointy-nosed prick had the chance to respond he was cut off by an elderly man dressed in an expensive grey suit whom Chloe hadn't even noticed enter. "For god sake's Stanley, it's far too early for petty squabbles so stop pestering the nice lady. She's just doing her job."

Chloe couldn't help but rejoice in the way Stanley's face turned red in embarrassment, but her face remained serious while she tried to place the man who had just spoken. His hair was dark grey peppered with streaks of white and he kept a neatly trimmed beard. Despite his age he seemed to be well in form apart from the hint of a belly that appeared underneath his jacket. Running through the list of head employees in her head, a certain black and white photo popped into her mind. It was a picture of a twenty-something Robert Queen and his childhood friend Howard Rutherford. Considering the date and the years that had past since then, Chloe was fairly certain that the man who'd just reprimanded Stanley Herald was indeed that very man in the photograph. He'd been with Queen Industries from the very start, helping lead it to success, and had acted as CEO till Oliver Queen had become old enough to take over. He'd planned on retiring after that but when mentoring the not so-prodigal heir turned for the worse he stayed on as head advisor to keep the company afloat.

So, him taking the seat at the head of the table further proved that despite Oliver Queen, he was still the one in charge, the one people listened to and took orders from. "Let's get down to business shall we."

One hour passed filled with discussions about budgets, contracts and new venture ideas for the company. Chloe had kept silent the whole time, simply taking notes and observing the interactions between the individual heads of department, trying to find out who liked who and who didn't. There was a constant tension in the air keeping everybody serious and impersonal, but it was obvious that keeping QI ahead was on everyone's agenda. When the meeting ended, Chloe remained seated finishing up on her notes. Watching everyone file out of the conference room, she thought she was alone until a sombre voice broke the silence.

"So, when did Oliver hire you?" It was Henry Rutherford.

Chloe's hand stilled as she looked up. "Two days ago."

"Well, I assume he hasn't been around to welcome you himself", he said jokingly but Chloe could see the disappointment in his eyes. He knew she'd lied before to Stanley about Oliver Queen giving her instructions.

"No, he hasn't which doesn't exactly make my job easy. I'm improvising", she admitted and half-smiled.

"To be honest, I have no clue what's going on in that boy's mind", he huffed in exasperation and Chloe couldn't help but quip back, "yeah, you, me and the rest of this planet", making them both laugh.

"You're not really his type, if you don't mind me saying."

"I'm not meant to be his flavour of the week, if that's what you're asking", Chloe responded plainly. "He and I are clear on that matter. I took the job because of the company and not because of Mr. Queen's boisterous reputation."

Henry Rutherford let a moment pass to take in what she'd said and to study her. "I don't know why he hired you, and I don't know why someone like you would agree to be his personal assistant to be honest. But, his father once told me to rely on my gut feeling and right now it's telling me, that hiring you could possibly have been the best decision Oliver's made since becoming CEO."

Saying that she was surprised by his complement would have been an understatement, but she sent him a sincere smile and thanked him. "I hope one day I can say the same for myself when it comes to taking Mr. Queen's offer."

Following a soft chuckle his expression turned pensive. "I think you saw a side to Oliver that he rarely likes to show. He's buried himself so deep underneath guilt and grief and self-loathing that the only ways he can cope with it are with an endless string of women and a never-ending flow of liquor. He's lost and despite all my efforts, I couldn't help him."

Chloe could sense how disappointed the man was with himself and yet, the fact that he was willing enough to share his thoughts and feelings with her touched her the most. "You shouldn't blame yourself", she tried to console him. "He's a tough case. And even though I don't know him, I know his kind because I'm just as stubborn. If he doesn't want help then it doesn't matter who you are or what you do, it's hopeless. He's the one who has to want to change."

Henry Rutherford nodded in agreement. "I think he already does, he just doesn't know where to start. But I think you can help him with that."

Chloe's eyes widened the words stuck in her throat. The conviction in his voice had been what had startled her most. The man had met her for the first time an hour ago and he knew absolutely nothing about her, and still he was putting his faith in her.

"I don't know whether I'm the right person", her reservations were clear. "And to be honest, that's not what I signed up for."

Sheer determination etched its way onto his face. "Listen, you're a smart woman, so you and I both know, that this company stands and falls with Oliver because plainly said, he's the face of QI. Believe me, we've tried to change that, but it's hopeless. The ties run too deep to sever them. The board, our investors, our partners, they all question our business potential according to Oliver's newest escapade even if it's irrational to do so. And I won't be around forever to cover for him and there's nobody to take my place. So, we need him. I need him…to pull it together and become the man I believe he can be."

Chloe again didn't know what to say while she let everything sink in. But, Henry Rutherford was right. QI's future was inevitably linked to Oliver Queen, and if he stuck with his tabloid ways the company would crack. And for her own purposes, she couldn't allow that to happen, so her decision was made. Sitting up straight in her chair, she gazed back sternly at the man across from her. "I've never backed down from a challenge and I'm not planning on doing so…ever. I can't promise you anything, but I'll try as hard as I can. If I need anything, I hope I can turn to you?"

"Anything at all", he agreed gladly, the delight written across his face.

"Good", she said pleased and stood up, "then, I think I'll go pay my boss a visit", and added a scheming grin. With a slight nod from him, she made her way over to the door.

"Good luck, Miss Sullivan."

"I don't believe in luck", she quipped looking over her shoulder and then left the conference room and Henry Rutherford behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, thanks so much for all the lovely reviews - sometimes they really make my day! Anyhow, this chapter was a lot of fun to write and I really hope you enjoy it just as much as I did. Let me know what you think!

**Chapter Four**

Chloe walked through the revolving doors of Oliver Queen's building, striding towards the elevator ignoring the doorman who was calling out to her. Leaning forward to press the up button, she was halted in her movements by the man, demanding to know where she was heading.

"I'm here to see Mr. Queen", she spoke slightly annoyed without looking at him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you in, Miss. I have direct orders not to let anyone up", he explained with a hint of fear. Whether he was afraid of her or their common boss she couldn't quite tell.

"I'm the exception", was her response and she turned to him with a daring smile.

"Oh…uhm…Mr. Queen didn't mention any…any exceptions", he stuttered back.

"Yes, well we both know how forgetful he can be", she softly tapped his temple and as the elevator doors opened she stepped around him and pressed the top floor button. She took one last glance at the doorman who'd stayed glued to his spot. "I'll make sure you don't get into trouble", she assured him and smiled softly.

Chloe felt slightly nervous as she watched the numbers climb on the display. She'd mulled over what to say when she saw Oliver Queen but in the end, she had no clue what was expecting her and planning for the unknown was kind of difficult. So, there was nothing left to do but wait and see and act in the moment. She just hoped that by the end of the day he didn't chuck her out onto the street or sue her for harassment.

When the elevator chimed, she took a deep breath and then took a few steps into his apartment. She'd read about him living in the clock tower, but somehow she'd missed the part about how his living room included the impressive clock face. Tearing her eyes away from the structure she refocused on why she'd come in the first place. Laying her bag down on one of the sofas, she made her way down the first hall not even trying to conceal her presence as the heels of her shoes rung loud. She called out his name, but there was no reply. There was a bathroom, followed by two guest rooms, but no Oliver Queen. As she walked back through the living room to the opposite hallway she had the slightest fear that he wasn't in. Probably, having taken off on his private jet to some exotic island with white beaches and tanned bikini-clad women.

Finding the kitchen and his office likewise empty she was starting to give up hope until she spotted him through a half-open door up ahead. The only thing she could make out was that he was lying motionless in bed and thankfully without company. Tipping the door open further she couldn't help but stare at his half-naked body. The green silk cover hung low on his hips leaving his well toned back open for display. She couldn't deny that Oliver Queen fully deserved his spot on the 'Sexiest Man Alive' list, but his good looks alone didn't make up for his unappealing character. Slapping herself out of her moment of weakness, she crossed her arms with a grim expression.

"Mr. Queen." A deep groan was his only reply before he turned his head away from her.

"Mr. Queen, get up." This time he raised his arm swatting at her.

Chloe was getting fed up with him acting like a five-year old child who didn't want to get up for school. Grabbing the pillow beside him, she lunged out and threw it down on his head with half force. This had finally caught his attention because he quickly pushed himself onto his forearms searching for the culprit. And then his eyes found her immediately turning angry.

"What the fuck? Are you out of your mind?", he shouted.

Judging by his drowsy eyes, slightly worn out appearance and hoarse voice, Chloe was certain that he was hung over and she'd just robbed him of his sobering sleep. Glaring back at him, not in the least intimidated, she spoke sternly, "I don't like to repeat myself Mr. Queen. That's something you should know about me."

His nostrils flared slightly, reminding Chloe of a raging bull but for some reason she wasn't scared. "I don't give a damn", he exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here? Who let you in?"

She picked up the pillow she'd just thrown at him holding it up demonstratively. "I'm here to knock some sense into you", she answered with a smirk. "And I let myself in."

Letting out a huff of irritation he stated uncivilly, "Well, then how about you show yourself out, too, because I'm not interested", and turned to lie back down.

Chloe wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. She'd known from the very second she'd taken the job that Oliver Queen would put up a tough fight and she was more than prepared to fight back.

"Oh yes, I forgot, you're a busy man", she mocked him. "What with all the drinking and partying and sleeping with women. You must be on a very tight schedule."

Her words had rung loud and clear for by the time she'd blinked, Oliver Queen was standing face to face with her.

"I said get out", he pointed a finger at her and then at the door but she didn't budge. "I don't like to repeat myself either", he emphasized.

Chloe was just about to talk back when the bathroom door opened revealing a familiar woman. The one in the red dress, only that now, she was wrapped in nothing but a white towel. Her expression was a mixture of confusion and surprise combined with considerable disdain that became even more apparent when she asked what Chloe was doing here.

Before Oliver Queen could answer though Chloe cut him off. "I work for him not that it's any of your business."

"So, what are you? His delivery boy?", the woman sneered.

"No, but today, I wouldn't mind bringing out his trash", Chloe countered eyeing the woman from head to toe whose wicked grin had instantly vanished.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that, Oliver?", she half screeched believing her lover would stand up for her and for a moment Chloe sincerely pitied her.

Scratching the back of his neck with one hand, the cover around his waist clutched in the other, he walked towards the bathroom door. "I want you both gone by the time I'm done showering. You can rip each other's heads off outside for all I care", and then he slammed the door shut.

Chloe watched as anger, then hurt, then humiliation crossed the other woman's face, before her female foe moved to pick up her clothes and hurried out of the room without another word. Pushing the woman out of her mind, she pondered what to do next. She could hear the shower running in the background and the ring of the elevator that had just arrived. Glancing around the bedroom in thought, her eyes landed on two empty glasses of wine lying on the floor. With one quick look back at the bathroom door she stormed out of the bedroom heading straight for the kitchen. She hastily pulled open the cupboards and the refrigerator placing every single bottle of alcohol she could find on the counter. Then one by one she popped them open, emptying their contents into the sink and then dropping them into the large bin. When she'd reached the last bottle, she pulled out two glasses from the shelf, filling them half way with the rest of the whiskey and then waited silently perching herself on the counter.

After ten minutes Chloe wondered whether he'd gone back to bed and was about to check when she heard silent footsteps approach making her stay put. Oliver Queen walked into the kitchen only wearing a pair of black sweat pants and the first thought that came to Chloe's mind was that he really needed to start wearing shirts. But even more distracting was the way his biceps were flexing while he massaged his shoulder. Gulping down the rest of her drink in one go, she scolded herself for repeatedly ogling her jerk of a boss. The sound of her glass hitting the counter made him look up and for a moment they simply stared at each other in complete silence.

"You're still here", he noted dryly.

"Very perceptive, Mr. Queen", she jibed. "And you can save the whole 'get out of here' speech because I'm not leaving."

"I could have you arrested for housebreaking, you know", he threatened idly.

"Go ahead. I've endured worse", she shrugged nonchalantly and hopped down from the counter. "But you and I both know you're never going to make the call."

He scoffed leaning back against the wall arms folded across his chest. "I thought you didn't want to get involved in my private mess."

"I've changed my mind."

"And who do I have to thank for that?", he asked sarcastically.

"Yourself and the fact that I can't do my job if you don't show up for work", she spoke taking a few steps closer.

"Should have known you were a workaholic", he mumbled.

Chloe would have smiled at his remark if the situation weren't as strained as it was. "Why did you hire me, Mr. Queen?", she asked deciding to get straight to the point.

His eyes went blank and he turned away gazing at a cabinet behind her, which she knew had once held most of his liquor. "I'd say it was just another stupid decision I made while being hung over", he answered and Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at his awful ability to lie.

"And I'd say, it was one of those rare lucid moments where you actually tried to resemble a CEO", she contradicted making him frown.

"I really don't need you psychoanalyzing me", he commented in frustration pushing away from the wall and moving towards the liquor cabinet. "I have enough people doing that already."

His hand was just about to open the cabinet door when Chloe nudged the bin into his view with her foot. "You're not going to find anything in there."

Oliver Queen stilled his muscles visibly tensing in foreboding. A quick glance confirmed his suspicions and his jaw clenched firmly. "Should have known you would be a pain-in-the-ass bitch too", he shot at her aiming to hurt.

Chloe's eyes narrowed as she straightened. "Yeah, well right back at you."

"Did you just call me a bitch?", he said one part startled and one part irate.

"I could also call you a selfish arrogant asshole or obnoxious mindless prat if you preferred. I'll let you chose."

Chloe didn't miss the way he briefly flinched at her words. She hadn't thought throwing insults at him would achieve anything because frankly, she'd assumed she wasn't the first person to do so. But it seemed that for some unknown reason she'd hit a nerve.

"Look, I didn't come her to pick a fight", she tried to calm the tension that had festered between them and took a step closer. "I wanted to convince you to finally accept some responsibility for your life and for your company."

Oliver Queen relaxed slightly but his expression was still filled with anger. "And what makes you think I'll listen to you?"

It was a justified question because in truth there wasn't a single reason why he should. They were strangers to each other. Two people who had absolutely nothing in common. Except for their hate for Lex, maybe.

"I don't", she answered honestly. "But you can't seriously tell me that this is the kind of man you want to be?"

Guilt filled his eyes as his grip on the counter tightened his knuckles turning white. "You don't know anything about me", was all he had to say.

"You're wrong", she countered catching his gaze with determination. "True, you're not exactly the easiest man to figure out and I probably haven't even scratched the surface but that day of the interview I accepted your job offer because I saw something that made me believe in you. I thought that there was a side of you that wanted to live up to his parents' legacy and make their company his own."

She took hold of the second glass of whiskey, which she'd stowed away in the corner earlier and placed it in front of him.

"You might not see it right now, but I'm on your team. With me you've got a clean slate. So, if you want to prove everybody else wrong who thinks you're nothing more than an indifferent playboy billionaire on a binge then let me help you."

Oliver Queen opened his mouth to speak but Chloe raised her hand to stop him. "Just think about it and think hard. If you're finally ready to step up then you'll show up on Monday morning where I'll be waiting for you and we'll take it from there. If not, then I'll be handing in my resignation on Monday and hoping that you can still look at yourself in the mirror without hating what's become of you and your life."

After a few seconds pause she walked out of the kitchen without looking behind her. Picking up her bag, she headed towards the elevator and waited for it to arrive. The doors had just begun to close when she risked looking back up and saw Oliver Queen standing in his living room intently watching her leave.

cococococo

Oliver didn't know how long he'd been standing in his living room staring at the metallic doors of the elevator. To be honest, he wasn't sure about anything at the moment. The throbbing headache following last night's bender was making it difficult for him to think straight. The moment he concentrated on a train of thought, it worsened and became a painful stabbing. If he didn't do anything about it soon, he feared one of his brain arteries might just burst and he'd die on the spot. He breathed in deeply. At least then he wouldn't have to face all his failures and everybody else's expectations. A groan passed his lips as he crept back into the kitchen spotting the glass of whiskey left behind by Chloe Sullivan.

By all means, he didn't know what to make of her. She was different from any woman he'd ever met, to say the least. That morning when she'd walked into his office he couldn't deny that she'd instantly caught his interest. Not because of her looks, even though Oliver had to admit that she wasn't exactly unattractive either. She'd looked fairly good in her fitting black pencil skirt and most of all green silk blouse. The four-inch-heels had been slightly distracting for a short while, too. But in the whole, she wasn't his type. He didn't go for the everyday petite blondes with curves, but much preferred the slender leggy brunettes who paraded around on catwalks. No, what had peaked his interest was the way she carried herself so confidently and the unexpected fierceness behind her delicate appearance. She was a contradiction in herself and now after her insane break-in stunt he was even more puzzled than before. She'd irritated the hell out of him and yet he hadn't thrown her out, called the police or simply told her to shut up and ignored her. No, at some point in their heated conversation he'd relented to let her have her say because she'd somehow gotten under his skin. He was baffled that despite his unflattering reputation and the fact that she'd only talked with him for a brief hour, Chloe Sullivan was convinced that he, Oliver Queen, Mr. Hungover 24/7, was worth her time and effort.

Oliver wrapped his fingers around the cool glass and peered at the auburn liquid within. For the life of him, he didn't know what she could possibly have seen in him. But whatever it was, he desperately wanted to see it in himself too. Because he was close to giving up on himself. Hell, a lot of people were convinced he already had. And he couldn't blame them. He was a mess, his life a total wreck and nobody had ever sincerely given a damn. Other people were only interested in him either because they could sell more papers with his scandals on the front page, or they wanted to sleep their way into high society or ultimately because of his money. But now, out of nowhere, comes this outspoken blonde-headed stranger who lays it all on the line to pull his sorry ass out of the dark pit he's dug himself. And he knows her reasons for doing so are none of the above. Maybe that's what confuses him the most. She'd told him she wanted to work for QI to take down Lex, but that didn't explain why she'd be so invested in him. His father's company didn't need him, obviously. He was far more a burden than an actual asset. If it weren't for his parents, they'd have to cut him loose completely long ago.

The thought of his parents sent a wave of guilt washing over him, and his grip on the glass tightened. Chloe Sullivan had been right in her assumptions. He wanted badly to be the son his parents could be proud of, but he'd found himself so far down the beaten path that he'd believed there was no way back. So, he'd suppressed the anger and the guilt and the grief until they had begun to eat him up from the inside. And if he kept living the way he was then it wouldn't be long until they destroyed him completely.

And now, Chloe Sullivan was throwing him a lifeline; a last chance to get things right, to get himself right. She'd meant what she'd said. He'd seen it as clear as day in her eyes. The conviction. The determination. The genuineness. The pivotal question though was if he had enough will and strength to grab on and pull his weight. She believed in him for some reason, but could he ever believe in himself again? Shaking his head, Oliver raised the glass to his lips imagining how the mind-numbing substance would burn in his throat easing away all pain he was feeling. And then in one decisive movement, he smashed the glass into the trash to join all the other empty bottles.


	5. Chapter 5

So, as you've probably noticed, I'm easing my way into Oliver's POV. This story wouldn't be possible if I didn't. I also want to warn that I don't have the slightest clue when it comes to business matters, so please excuse the discrepancies. Our characters still have a long way to go together, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review! Please!

**Chapter Five**

Chloe sat in her office chair looking out over Metropolis as her foot tapped nervously on the carpet floor. She had no idea whether Oliver Queen would show up or not, meaning she didn't know whether she'd be jobless again by the end of the day. Wondering how she'd gotten herself into a situation where parts of her future were ultimately linked to Oliver Queen she leaned her head back closing her eyes to calm her nerves. She was on edge and it wasn't because she feared unemployment, but rather more that she was secretly rooting for the gone astray heir. Where her doubtless faith in him came from she had no idea. Thinking about it sent her brain into override so she decided not to question it but simply follow her instincts. She replayed their conversation in his kitchen in her mind going over the way he'd looked at her until the very moment the elevator doors had closed between them. He'd been angry and annoyed, but still he'd listened to her. Of that she was sure. What she wasn't sure about was whether her words had actually sunk in and had the desirable effect. After all, as far as things went, she was probably just some short stubborn blond to him who he'd hired on a mood swing and had had the audacity to stick her nose where it didn't belong. Would she have listened to herself if she had been in his shoes? God knows. Maybe. Hopefully. Presumably not.

Swivelling around in her chair she stared at her telephone for the upteenth time. She'd instructed the security personnel to alert her the moment Oliver Queen entered the building, but so far there hadn't been a single ring. She tapped her fingers against the glass table impatiently, considering whether to make some calls to find out exactly where he was. Knowing herself too well, she decided not to. Wherever he'd gone instead of coming to QI, she'd follow him there and drag him back by force if need be. And that's not how she wanted things to go. If things were supposed to work, Oliver Queen needed to show up on his own accord and no way other.

Letting out a deep sigh she laid her forehead down onto the glass surface revelling in the coolness of it. If there was one thing Chloe couldn't stand it was waiting. Patience never really had been her strong suit.

"I called off your watch dogs."

At the sound of his voice Chloe's head shot upright, sending her blond curls in disarray. She'd strongly hoped he'd come, but she'd feared the odds were against her. And now that he was standing right in front of her, leaning casually against the doorframe, she couldn't quite let herself believe it. He looked smart in his custom made black suit, he'd shaved off his two-day-old beard and thankfully appeared sober. It was too good to be true. As she watched the corners of his mouth turn up slightly because she still hadn't answered him, Chloe swept a strand of hair from her face and hardened her glare at him.

"You're late", she said flippantly ignoring the fact that he'd managed to outsmart her.

"Cut a guy some slack on his first day", he gave her a pleading look and Chloe couldn't help but send him a forgiving smile.

"I'm glad you came", she admitted. "I was scared you wouldn't."

Oliver held her gaze for a moment before glancing at the floor only to look at her again shortly after. He'd seen the surprise and relief in her eyes when he'd announced his presence but hearing her voice them so openly had caught him off guard. It was something Chloe Sullivan had been doing quite a lot since they'd met and it unhinged him.

"I had my secretary clear out my tight schedule", he joked trying to loosen the tension and Chloe couldn't help but feel slightly bad for what she'd said the other day. "Don't worry, you were right to say what you did", he reassured her as though he knew what she'd been thinking.

"Well, shall we get down to business then, Mr. Queen", she chimed enthusiastically making his mouth form a soft smile.

Oliver was grateful to her that she'd desisted from talking about their previous conversation and whatever feelings had arisen in him and cut straight to the chase. He wasn't one to talk about such things and he had a feeling she wasn't either. He nodded in return and while she hurried to pick up her folders he added, "Since you broke into my apartment, saw me naked and poured thousands of dollars worth of my alcohol down the drain, how about you call me Oliver."

"Chloe", she offered in return. "And you were only half naked to be precise."

Oliver chuckled at her comment and then pushed himself off the frame making room for Chloe to pass by him. Once they entered Oliver's office, they settled into the couch next to each other. He watched her spread out several sheets of paper on the table in front of them and while a part of him remained apprehensive another couldn't help but admire Chloe for her dedication.

"I thought we'd get you up to date on QI's operations first", she explained still occupied. "That way you can't get blindsided at the head meeting tomorrow."

Oliver frowned, "What about today's meeting?"

Chloe didn't stop what she was doing when she answered. "I'll be going alone while you stay here and catch up."

"You really think they'll let you sit in?", he questioned her.

"They already have", she explained and shrugged casually. "I was tired of sitting around and being useless last week. So, I took my chances."

When Oliver didn't answer she stopped laying out the documents turning to face him and caught him staring at her before he quickly focused his attention on the table.

He cleared his throat. "So, what's all this?", he picked up a small stack of papers.

Pushing the awkwardness aside, Chloe leaned forward pointing at various piles. "These are outlines of all the deals QI has closed in the last five years. That's a list of the company's most significant affiliates, partners and shareholders and over there are details on the new business ventures the firm's considering to take on." Oliver raised his eyebrows at the amount of information she'd managed to put together in only a few days. "Oh, and here's an overview of QI's financial situation. I've gone over it and something isn't quite adding up if you ask me. So, we should really look into that."

Oliver couldn't hide his bewilderment. "You've gone over all this stuff already?"

Chloe gave him another nonplussed look. "Like I said, you weren't here, so I had a lot of free time on my hands."

"You don't say", he murmured and flipped through some pages.

Noticing his distressed expression, Chloe leaned closer. "I know it's a lot of ground to cover but we'll be going over everything together." An inexpressive grunt escaped his throat as he leaned back. "The meeting will take about an hour, so just skim as much as you can while I'm gone, okay", Chloe urged him as she stood up.

He sighed wearily. "This is going to take forever isn't it?"

"My guess is till some time around midnight." Chloe smirked back at him and then left him alone to dive into the papers.

cococococo

The meeting had ended sooner than expected due to two members having a golfing date with potential investors, but there hadn't been much on the agenda anyway after the weekend. Henry Rutherford had pulled her aside afterwards wanting to know how things were progressing with their problem case. She hadn't gone into details, but when she'd mentioned that Oliver was currently in his office getting up to speed with the company's on goings, the elderly man had laughed wholeheartedly clapping her on the back and called her a miracle worker. Even if it seemed a little vain, Chloe felt pride in the fact that she'd managed something many others had failed at, even if she wasn't quite clear on how she'd achieved it. All she'd done was talk back at him, throw away alcohol that Oliver could easily have replaced and appealed to his conscience once. If that had been all that was needed to get him back on track, then Chloe wondered what others had ineffectually attempted in the past. It couldn't have been much.

Strutting back towards Oliver's office she couldn't help the victorious feeling that had arisen in her. Considering the circumstances, things were going far better than she could have ever hoped for. A small voice in the back of her head was telling her that it had been too easy and that she should stay cautious, but she quickly tuned it out not wanting it to taint her good mood.

Opening the glass doors she found Oliver lying on the couch eyes closed, his jacket draped over the armrest and papers lying on the floor next to him. So much for things going well, Chloe thought to herself.

Towering over him with hands pressed to her hips she piped up, "You're taking a nap, seriously?"

Oliver slowly opened his eyes, meeting a pair of stern green eyes reprimanding him. Sitting up slowly and running a hand through his hair he spoke, "I was taking a short break, so you don't need to have a fit."

"I wasn't", she shot back trying not to sound offended. "How far did you get?"

"I've barely managed half of last year's deals", he sighed exhausted. "It's a lot of pretty dry stuff to digest."

Chloe let herself relax into the sofa as Oliver made room for her. "Believe me, I know. Business and numbers aren't exactly my field of expertise. You on the other hand have a degree."

"A lot of good that does me." Oliver scoffed picking up the documents from the floor. "I've been kind of absent for the past two years if you haven't noticed."

Sensing that Oliver was drawing back into his bubble of self-resignation, she pulled the papers from his hands drawing his attention.

"Tell me everything you know up to this point", she ordered him.

"It's pointless", he said dropping his head in his hands.

"Now, Oliver", she spoke forcefully making him turn back up at her.

"Fine, whatever", he exhaled and started off slowly. "The highest disbursing deal we made last year was with GlobeTech, surmounting to four hundred and twenty million dollars in revenue for us. The company was founded six years ago and specialises in the production of high-end computer software for everything from entertainment to military purposes. We're the ones who manufacture the parts and supply them with the newest technological machinery. So far, collaboration has been problem-free and the firm has successfully launched itself onto the global market, promising an increase in profit for the next fiscal year for both parties."

Oliver halted looking at Chloe expectantly who had placed her elbow on the backrest leisurely supporting her head with one hand. "What else do you know?"

Feeling like she was challenging him, Oliver continued with more self-assurance. "Sumimoto Metals. A Japanese firm that sells steel materials needed for automotives, infrastructure, electrical appliances and energy generation, storage and transportation purposes. We signed a contract with them to replace Varsan Steel whose prices were exaggerated and who failed to deliver on time repeatedly. By doing so, we've saved QI a hundred and twenty million dollars in expenses."

He paused seeing the smug look on Chloe's face. "What's up with the grin?", he asked uneasily.

"Nothing", she shook her head now smirking. "It appears your extensive drinking habits haven't killed off all your brain cells."

It took Oliver a moment before realisation hit. "You played me", he stated mouth hanging slightly agape.

"Yes, and it worked", she commented shamelessly. "So, now that the pity party is over, can we get back to work?"

Without uttering another word, Oliver snatched the papers back from her lifting them up to hide the pout that was tugging at his lips.

cococococo

They'd worked through most of the day, only taking a break for lunch and then some coffee later in the afternoon, which they'd done separately. Oliver had been quick to pick up on the business deals but he seriously needed to work on his endurance. Every hour or two he'd claimed to have a headache and started cursing under his breath making him fairly intolerable. Whenever that happened she'd wordlessly left his office for ten minutes and then returned to find he'd composed himself again. It was strenuous, but Chloe tried to stay positive. After all, things could have been a lot worse.

It had turned dark outside a couple of hours ago, but in truth they'd both completely lost track of time. They'd been discussing the inconsistencies in QI's finances for a while now, but hadn't yet figured out the source. Having just settled into a fairly comfortable silence both contemplating the matter Chloe's stomach suddenly made a loud grumbling noise making her blush.

"Sorry. I guess two cups of coffee and a muffin don't really count as a sufficient meal", she apologized.

"No worries. I'm starving too", he said complaisantly. "How about we call it a night and grab something to eat?"

Surprised by his offer, Chloe hesitated to answer. She had no problem spending the whole day with Oliver in his office working, after a while they'd even found a common pace, but grabbing a late night dinner with him was way out of her comfort zone. She'd told herself from the start that when it came to Oliver she'd have to keep business and pleasure strictly separate. Then again the first thing she'd gone up and done was meddle with his private life. Anyway, what harm could come of it? She'd been clear about setting boundaries and was dead set on upholding them. So, getting to know the guy she was trying desperately to help, would only be the logical decision.

"Uhm…yeah…sure", she accepted and for a second she could have sworn he'd smiled.

"I know a place not far from here. We can walk there and grab some fresh air", he offered and she simply nodded in return.

From the moment they'd left the building neither of them had uttered a single word to the other. At first Chloe had been grateful for the lack of talk because frankly she didn't know what to say to him. She'd chanced a quick peek at him once or twice and thought he'd been about to say something but then he hadn't and that's when she'd started feeling awkward. Oliver in the meanwhile was searching for something random to say but it seemed he'd somehow lost his ability to even make small talk. He definitely couldn't use any of his usual approaches when it came to women. One pick-up line from him and Chloe would probably give him a good slapping for all knew. When they'd nearly reached their destination though, Oliver immediately used the opportunity to break the silence.

"That's it", he pointed to the lighted shop at the corner.

Chloe raised a brow at him. "You mean the diner?"

"Yeah, they serve a great breakfast there", he stated unsure why Chloe was questioning him. "Trust me, you're going to love it."

Trying not to sound too prejudiced she explained, "It's fine by me, really. I just thought Oliver Queen only ate in classy expensive restaurants."

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me", he remarked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess so", she whispered more to herself than to him.

He held the door open for her and then lead the way towards a booth to the side. The elderly waitress came over to give them their menus before she disappeared behind the counter again, completely oblivious to the fact that she'd just welcomed a billionaire.

"So, what can you recommend?", she asked him scanning the long list.

"More or less everything's good here, but I always go for the 'Special'. Eggs, sausages, bacon, toast with a home-made sauce on top."

Chloe smiled at his raving. "Sounds hefty."

Oliver gazed at her remembering what she'd said about her lunch. "I'm guessing you haven't had a decent meal in quite some time."

"I'm busy and as long as I get my coffee, I'm perfectly functional", she countered sheepishly pulling her hair behind her ears.

"Coffee isn't a food group, you know", he quipped trying to draw her out of her reserve.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to petition that, believe me", she joked placing her menu to the side.

"So, what's it going to be?", he asked her after giving her a minute.

"I'm craving pancakes with ice-cream, raspberry sauce and lots and lots of whip cream", she smiled broadly reminding Oliver of a small child getting excited over their favourite desert.

"Somebody has a sweet tooth", he teased her.

"Doesn't every woman?"

He laughed in response. "Probably. But I haven't met many who succumb to it."

Chloe crossed her arms feigning offence. "Are you telling me I lack discipline?"

"I wouldn't dare", he held up his hands in defence and chuckled. "No, seriously. Most of the women I know eat like rabbits constantly fussing over lettuce and dressings. You're refreshing."

Chloe felt her cheeks heat up and quickly tried to distract from it. "I have a strict no healthy foods policy, so that's never going to be me", she wisecracked at which he only shook his head in mock disapproval.

As soon as the waitress returned, they placed their orders with Chloe adding a large vanilla latté just before she ran off again. They resumed their banter throughout their meal both enjoying the opportunity to finally let loose after an arduous day. The portions were huge and when Chloe wasn't able to finish her pancakes, she offered the rest to Oliver and he happily accepted. When the cheque arrived, Oliver had argued with her over covering the bill, which she had wanted to split. In the end she'd ended the discussion by slamming some bills on the table and walking out of the diner with Oliver's repeated protestations sounding in the background.

"Are you always this stubborn?", he jibed once he had caught up with her on the street.

"I try", she jested.

"How about you try less", he spoke back but with a lack of humour.

Chloe laughed it off and replied with not much thought. "Next time I promise I'll yield to your unexpected attempt at being a gentleman for once."

By the time she'd noticed that Oliver wasn't walking beside her any longer, alarm bells started going off in her head. Turning around to see where he was, she found him a few metres back staring at her with hands stuffed in his pockets. She'd sincerely meant it as a joke, but judging by his sour expression and shielded posture it seemed Oliver hadn't quite received it as such.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Oliver", she spoke into the dark hoping to make up for her unintended misstep.

"I highly doubt that", he spat back maintaining the distance between them.

If it had been anybody else her remark would have gone under unnoticed. But this was Oliver, and considering his history she could understand that her words might have hit a sore spot. Nonetheless, she'd said them in such an off-handed way that to her there wasn't enough reason for him to blow up at her over it.

"Come on, admit it", this time he moved decisively towards her. "You think I'm an inconsiderate scum bag just like everyone else."

Chloe flinched slightly, taken aback by his infuriated and accusatory tone. She was trying hard to find her bearings, but having him talk to her amiably one minute and then sounding like he wanted to rip her head off the next, wasn't making it easy. He was staring her down, waiting for some kind of response, some kind of admittance, but that wasn't going to happen. How could he seriously think she would have put so much time and effort into persuading him to come back to QI and getting him prepared if she had such a low opinion of him?

"Don't go putting words in my mouth", she stepped right up to him fists balled at her side.

"But it's still the truth, isn't it?", he shot back barely after she'd finished.

She raised her finger poking him in the chest. "No it's not. And if you weren't so paranoid, you'd realise that."

He scoffed swatting away her hand and moved around her only adding to Chloe's anger. Stomping after him she called out to his retreating figure, "You're being ridiculous, Oliver." He didn't react. "But I'll admit that right now, you're certainly acting like a jerk."

For a second he slowed his pace giving Chloe the impression he was going to stop but he didn't. "Whatever", he said his back still facing her. "But thanks for the clean state", he raised his hand in farewell and then left her standing on the deserted street, alone, in the middle of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

As always thank you for all the reviews, they make me exceptionally happy! Also, special thanks go to Ladygormengast for posting my fanfic on Chloe and Oliver Love (Livejournal) – it was a great complement! Alas, sorry for the 'long' wait, but life sometimes gets in the way. I hope I can make it up with this chapter. Still establishing certain relationships before the whole plot can develop further, so stay along for the ride!

**Chapter Six**

Oliver drowsily stepped out of the elevator into his deserted apartment, throwing his jacket and tie onto the sofa carelessly before slumping his way to the bedroom. He was tired from all the days work and frustrated over the soap-opera-scene that had just played out between Chloe and himself. A part of him was angry with her, another was thoroughly chastising himself for acting like a sensitive teenage girl over an ill-considered joke. After all, he'd been insulted far worse and far more abrasively throughout his life. He'd swiftly learnt to deal with it though, training himself to categorically brush it off. But he hadn't been able to let it go in that moment, the feeling of hurt so unknown to him after all these years, that he hadn't had the mind to control himself. Sure, he'd had reason to be offended, but he'd most definitely overreacted. He knew it and she knew it too. After everything Chloe had done in the short period of time she'd worked for him, she hadn't deserved to be treated that way. 'Ridiculous jerk', that's what Chloe had called him, and that's exactly how he was feeling. Leaving her alone in the middle of the night had proven just how dead on she'd been about him being non-gentlemanly.

Discarding his shirt and trousers on the floor, he let himself drop onto his bed certain that sleep would find him any second and relieve him of his troubles. But it didn't. Not after an hour or after two, not even after a full-fledged half hour workout session with his punching bag. So, now he was lying on his back, staring up at the bare ceiling above, scrutinizing over why despite all his efforts he couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. It wasn't like he was interested in her romantically or physically even, that wasn't it. Besides he'd already determined that she wasn't anywhere near his type. But she - an inconspicuous stranger with incomparable will and imposing fierceness - affected him in ways he couldn't decipher; tearing through the numbness, giving him hope, making him care and somehow offering him a chance at redemption. Why her? Why in general? How? Those were the questions he'd been wracking his brain over, the questions that were keeping him from getting some shut-eye.

He'd become so accustomed to ignoring the world around him, not considering anybody else but himself, being negligent, acting recklessly, wasting his money without a second thought, that he'd forgotten what it was like to have responsibilities and duties, to have to work for something, to be close to someone. He'd been a man apart, a lone ranger, an isolated barricade and he'd had no intention of changing that. Not until Chloe had waltzed into his office reaching out to him with a helping hand. She was the only light in his darkness and maybe that was why he didn't want her to think badly of him. Because then she'd leave, taking everything with her and returning him to the pitch black where he'd wait for the end to come. God, what a hopeless sap he'd become. Not even man enough to pull himself out of his own mess; instead desperately hanging onto a petite blonde who appeared out of nowhere and whom he knew little about. Then again his life had always been full of twists and turns akin to the insane. So why try for logic now.

The saltatory to and fro in his head continued for a while longer until in the end exhaustion thankfully got the better of him. It was the morning sun that brought him back to the land of the living after only two hours of sleep. Nonetheless, he sprung out of bed, surprised at the unusual spurt of energy, showered, shaved, donned a freshly pressed black suit and then equipped with a suitcase that was more for show he made his way to the car, praying that today he wouldn't fuck up again.

cococococo

Chloe hadn't gotten much sleep either the previous night, though she'd strategically compensated for the sleep-deprivation with an xtra-large mocha with a triple shot of espresso. It had been strong, even for her-coffee-addicted-circuitry, but undoubtedly worth the much-needed kick. She literally shot past Saige on her way to the office, completely overlooking her, only to be greeted on the intercom a few moments later.

"Oliver's already here", was the message that seeped into Chloe's ears, her incredulity matching that in Saige's voice. A second later relief took over as she thanked her for the heads up. Like every other day since she'd started working for him, she'd never known what to expect of Oliver. Reading people had always been a knack of hers, unconsciously studying their behaviour and mannerisms, but Oliver was impulsive and that made him a lot less predictable. Their squabble yesterday night had shown as much. So, despite her analytical eye, she found herself unsure of what was going on in that cryptic head of his and that didn't sit well with her - at all.

When she walked into his office, Oliver didn't even look up from the documents, making her think that he was still mad over what she'd said before. And for what it was worth, she did understand where his aggravation had come from. But that didn't excuse the rude and invidious behaviour he'd displayed towards her…or the fact that she'd had to walk all the way back to QI on her own with shadows lurking in the alley ways until she'd finally been able to hail a cab back home.

"Morning", she said swallowing her annoyance and placed a second cup that she'd purchased at the café in front of him. He looked up at her, turning his attention away from the papers with an expression of complete surprise, like he hadn't even noticed her come in. So, maybe he wasn't mad after all, Chloe dared to reconsider. "It's some cleansing feng-shui, you'll-be-a-complete-new-person-after-you-drink-this tea. I figured you weren't a habitual coffee drinker", she shrugged off the gesture.

"I don't have my own coffee-altar at home to worship at, if that's what you mean", he grinned back at her his arms folding leisurely behind his head.

"Not funny", she frowned over-dramatically and pushed her pride aside. "It's a peace offering, okay?"

His smile softened as he turned his chair towards her, taking a sip of the still hot tea and then fiddling with the lid. "I guess, I should…you know…apologize too."

"You think?", she chuckled clearly accepting.

He relaxed at the soothing sound of her laugh and couldn't help smiling back, "I'm blaming the tea...personality-altering traits and all."

When their banter died down, a contemplative silence settled between them as they let the events of the past night fade away. Oliver felt the sudden need to say something more, something meaningful to her, but he didn't know where to start. Besides, it would probably be awkward mentioning that he felt an unexplainable connection with her even though she was a stranger. Chloe on the other hand feeling too close to Oliver all of a sudden thought it best to direct the conversation away from the personal.

"So, what are you reading?", she pointed at the file on the desk.

Torn from his inner conflict, Oliver needed a moment to refocus, earning himself a quizzical look from Chloe. "Uhm…the one or other financial overview that we didn't finish going over yesterday, that's all."

Chloe stepped closer, hovering over his shoulder wanting to take a closer look. "Did you find the loophole yet?", she asked curiously straightening again as her arm touched Oliver's.

"Still clueless, I'm afraid, but there's a certain pattern to the inconsistencies that might point us in a specific direction", he leaned back in his chair. "I was planning on drawing some attention to it at the meeting today. What do you think?"

"Stanley's not going to like it", she smirked. "I have the faintest impression that his bloated ego can't take much criticism."

"Well, he's the CFO, so if anybody has to answer for these discrepant numbers, it's him."

Chloe let out a silent huff. "Sure, just tread carefully, alright. Stanley has it out for anybody who threatens his position, and I'm positively certain that the man likes to fight dirty." The apprehensive tone in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Oliver.

"Don't worry. I'll simply put it out there without accusing anybody in specific", he tried to reassure her.

She nodded in return momentarily appeased. "Alright. I'll let you get back to it then. I've got some organizing and planning to do."

Oliver watched her intently while she walked hastily towards the door, feeling slightly unsettled by the fact that she was leaving. Just as she had placed her hand on the metallic handle, he found the nerve to speak up. "Chloe, wait." She halted and looked back at him expectantly wondering what else he wanted to say to her. He cleared his throat, "you'll be there, right? At the meeting I mean."

Chloe couldn't help but feel touched and sent him a warm smile. "Sure, boss." And with a playful wink she stepped out of the office.

cococococo

It was obvious that Oliver was nervous even though he was trying his best to hide it. Chloe watched him from the corner of her eye, slightly concerned at how his gaze was ceaselessly fixed on the conference room's doors as his right leg shook rhythmically underneath the oak table. She tried calling his name but Oliver was so preoccupied with collecting himself, envisioning all kinds of embarrassing scenarios, that he didn't hear her. After a short moment of hesitation Chloe reached out her hand softly placing it on Oliver's knee finally pulling him from his unsettling imaginings. Feeling the light touch his leg instantly stilled and he gazed down, slowly tracing the delicate hand back to Chloe.

"Relax", she whispered even though they were alone. "You'll do great."

Oliver wasn't so sure of that, but he appreciated her attempt to calm him down - which judging by the way his tense muscles were gradually loosening - had worked. Chloe could see how he was trying to be strong and sure of himself, but the barely visible smile he was sending her showed just how much he was struggling with the whole situation. It wasn't solely his regret over his past indiscretions that had caused his self-confidence to brittle, but equally the public's constant prejudicial jeering. If somebody told you incessantly that you were a worthless, unconscionable egoist, one day you'd inevitably start believing it.

As they heard the sound of voices approaching, Chloe gave Oliver's leg one last reassuring squeeze. "I'm right here", she mouthed as the doors swung open and a group of people walked into the room. It was Oliver standing up that finally caught their attention. After becoming accustomed to his absence and occasional tardiness, it was evident that nobody had expected to see him there.

"Hello", Oliver nodded courteously waiting for everybody to take their seats and quickly stole a glance at Chloe. "As you can see, I'll be taking part in today's meeting and all that may follow for that matter. I'm aware that I've been more of a poster-boy for truancy in the past but I hope you believe me when I say that from now on I'll be working relentlessly at living up to my family's name."

Chloe watched Oliver as he addressed the boardroom, glad that he'd pushed his insecurities aside in favour of a more authoritative demeanour. For a moment she was lost in thought, regarding his good looks, the set jaw, his lean towering height, and came to the conclusion that if Oliver was dedicated enough he could be quite imposing. She wished he could see himself the way she did, as somebody who didn't underrate his capabilities because – and at this point some would call her delusional – Oliver had the potential to be remarkable. So, no matter how far the poor guy still had to go, she'd get him there eventually.

It was Stanley's spiteful mockery that brought her back to reality. "Is this some juvenile attempt at atoning for the disgrace you are?" Oliver stiffened but didn't respond. "Did your therapist put you up to this as one of the twelve-steps-to-recovery or something?"

Silence hung heavy, the air static as a dozen pairs of eyes darted back and forth between Oliver and Stanley. Only Chloe's stayed fixated burning holes into the man she'd ultimately labelled her enemy - big-mouthed, two-faced, wise-ass Stanley Rutherford. She'd shifted to the edge of her seat, just about ready to jump at him when Oliver cleared his throat and spoke calmly, "If you have a problem with me then, please, come see me in my office afterwards. But now is neither the time nor the place to discuss personal matters. So, if you're done with the uncivil slandering, I'd like to get back to the meeting."

Oliver moved to sit down as every body watched him surprised by his composure. Nobody had expected him to react with such a level of collectedness considering how the tabloids always commented on his fickle and volatile behaviour. Even Chloe was slightly bewildered by how unaffected he appeared, but nonetheless proud that he'd managed to fend off Stanley and move on so ably. Oliver looked back sternly at the man, awaiting a response which finally came in the form of a low grunt.

Chloe had to clench her teeth together painfully in order to avoid smiling. Oliver on the other hand didn't seem to make much of his victory and swiftly pressed on. "I know that the actual agenda of today's meeting are the charities Queen Industries is looking to support, but if you don't mind, I'd like to address another matter beforehand."

There was a round of nods as Chloe tensed hoping desperately that after his exemplary performance the following words wouldn't back fire on him.

"I've been going over various QI documents these past few days and in the process stumbled upon a string of irregularities regarding QI's finances which I'd hoped somebody could shed some light on."

Chloe didn't have to look to know that Stanley was stirring nervously in his chair. "So, you've resorted to voicing ridiculous speculations now?"

"They're not speculations", Chloe shot back, the words escaping her mouth faster than she had time to think. "I recalculated them myself and can confirm what Mr. Queen has said." It seemed all heads had now turned in her direction.

"As far as I recall, you're his personal assistant", Stanley spat angered by her interference. "So, how about you concern yourself with getting coffee and fetching his dry cleaning, and leave the serious matters to those who know what they're doing?"

Oliver's demureness was quickly dissipating as he listened to Stanley, but he knew Chloe didn't need a saviour as he watched her take a stance. "And who would that be?", she questioned slapping her folder onto the table, but not taking her eyes off Stanley. "Because judging by the numbers on these sheets, it can't be you." She watched Stanley gulp and then started to distribute the copies she'd made prior. "These are excerpts from several financial reports within the past six months. The tables summarise figures concerning profits, equities, investments and expenses including wage payments and production costs. If you look at the highlighted sections I believe you'll trust in Mr. Queen's observations." She placed a last copy in front of Stanley smirking. "Wouldn't you agree Mr. Herald?"

Oliver watched Chloe thoroughly enjoying her theatrics. The woman really did know how to put on a show to prove her point.

"Taking in all the stock market losses and monthly disbursements, we couldn't have made this much of a profit", one of the others spoke. "Where's all the money coming from, Stanley?"

Stanley loosened his tie, averting all gazes now trained on him. His faced had turned a bright red from the blood that Chloe and Oliver had sent boiling. "You want me to admit I botched the numbers?", he roared furiously standing up. "Fine. I did. But I did it for this company! If you want to stand behind that irresponsible, shameful amateur, then go ahead", he continued in outrage flinging his arm out menacingly to point at Oliver. "But let me tell you this: he's the reason why Queen Industries has been struggling over the past two years. His unending list of scandals and his rebellious and egomaniacal attitude are what have cost this company partners and clients. It's his corrupted character that continually taints QI's image."

Stanley's anger-filled words echoed through the suffocating silence. Chloe had stepped back and now stood still, her foremost concern for Oliver who looked like someone had just hooked his jaw and then gone on to punch him in the gut. This is exactly what she had been scared off. It didn't take much to unravel the inner-workings of Stanley Herald. He was a man who had made his way up mercilessly through the ranks by practically slaughtering everyone who had stood in his way. A predator so filled with pride over his work and reputation that he'd do anything to uphold his victory and save face. To him, Queen Industries' success was to a substantial part his achievement, one that he'd always remain loyal to and never let perish. So, being accused of betraying it, especially by Oliver whom he loathed beyond measure, guaranteed retaliation.

Stanley's heavy breathing reverberated through the room as several people shifted uncomfortably in their leather chairs. But nobody spoke. Not a single word was uttered for minutes and then Oliver's voice rung quiet in their ears.

"How?", was all he said and Chloe's chest pained at how vulnerable he had sounded.

"What do you mean how?", Stanley asked confused still coming down from his outburst.

Oliver exhaled explaining, "How did you fake the numbers without anyone noticing?"

They'd never gotten round to that part while going over the documents, Chloe acknowledged. She'd wanted to dig deeper, but with all the ground she'd had to cover with Oliver there hadn't been enough time. So, she couldn't deny that she was curious. But the tinge of apprehension and resignation in Oliver's voice was telling her that he knew what was coming next and that she wouldn't like it any more than he did.

Stanley shuffled for a moment obviously debating whether to disclose his methods or not. But now that the secret was out, he'd have to bear consequences regardless of how he'd done it.

"I fired employees… a lot of them…but kept it under wraps", he answered regretfully. "I needed a way to cover our losses as inconspicuously as possible. Messing with stock market shares, changing deals with partners or even tapping investors for more funding would have raised too much attention and most probably have damaged the business further. So, I had a couple of manufacturing factories shut down and others increase their quotas to fill the financial gaps."

Chloe gasped inwardly outraged by the implications. "You could have only managed that by putting thousands of people on the streets and slave-driving the rest."

"2174, to be precise, mostly in outsourced regions", Stanley breathed exasperated. "And yes, some labour laws were breached…I'm not proud of it, believe me. But rather them, than the company."

For a second, Chloe wanted to sympathize with Stanley, but inevitably he'd been cutthroat enough to go through with it and she could never feel for somebody with such a debauched conscience. Oliver let his gaze wander over the various faces within the room, finding a mixture of stunned and reprimanding but also approving expressions. He on the other hand was completely numb. It wasn't the same numbness that he'd forced himself into before, the type that shielded him from feeling, but more the contrary, a numbness that actually derived from the sheer force of emotions colliding. He was so forlorn that all he could think of doing was look to Chloe for guidance. She must have sensed his need for her and turned around to lock her eyes with his. There was bitterness behind them, anger and sadness and Oliver wanted all of it to go away. He needed to make this right, for Chloe and for all the people who had been wronged partly because of him.

"You might think I'm an inconsiderate fool, Stanley, but you're an even greater one", Oliver's voice rung loud and clear surprising even himself as he put on his game face again. "I won't contradict that I haven't benefitted QI in the least, but despite all my failures and inadequacies - that you were so kind to point out before - I could never have harmed this company as much as you have by doing what you've done." The embarrassed flush returned to Stanley's face as his fists balled at the edge of the table, driving Oliver on. "It was may father who taught me one of the most important rules about running a business: To always remember that the employees _are_ the company. Queen Industries is supposed to be a business run with respect and integrity and not an iron grip. You've done a …"

"You think you can do better?", Stanley exclaimed heedlessly interrupting Oliver. "You'll run this company right into the ground and bury every body under it. You're not fit to be CEO and it's not just me who thinks so."

Chloe seriously wanted to slap that bastard and give him a kick in the balls for good measure not caring about how immature it would be as long as she got to see the filthbag writhe in agony. She was fed up of people repeatedly throwing Oliver's mistakes in his face, degrading him in front of others, because she knew that despite all his efforts the insults would eat away at him bit by bit. She observed Oliver asking herself whether he had enough strength to end this fight and he promptly answered the question for her.

"As I was saying", he breathed annoyed, "You've done a great deal for Queen Industries over the years and it is greatly appreciated. Nonetheless, it appears you no longer share the same values that this company stands for, nor are you interested in working under me. That's why I'm going to have to let you go, Stanley."

A ripple of shock flashed through all those present, including Chloe. Not to say she wasn't overly pleased by Oliver's sudden decision, but serving such a huge blow to one of QI's most senior employees was an extremely bold move. One she hoped he wouldn't regret in the long run.

Stanley of course had immediately gone frantic and flung his chair back against the wall. "You're firing me", he shouted furiously. "You worthless piece of shit actually think you can fire me", he laughed maniacally. "You don't have the influence or the guts to go through with it."

Oliver shot up from his chair faster than Chloe could follow with her eyes. "Now, you listen to me", he spoke warningly, the tone so deathly that even Chloe flinched. "I'm the CEO of this company and that gives me all the authority I need. There's no way in hell, I'm going to let a ruthless scumbag like you stay and work for my company. So, I suggest you pack up your office by the end of the day, or I'll have security escort you out." He leaned forward his outstretched arms supporting his weight. "Understood?"

Stanley banged his fists against the table and Chloe feared the bulging blood vessels on his temple might burst any second. "You little prick. I'll make you pay for this", he yelled rather crazily and sprinted towards the door. "I'll make you pay", he bellowed again pointing a finger at Oliver one last time before he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Oliver didn't waste any time to take charge of the situation they had been left in. "I hope you accept my apologies for the inappropriate altercation. I think it best we defer today's agenda until tomorrow. You're free to leave."

Most of those present were still in a daze, only passively absorbing what Oliver was saying, so when he followed his own instructions and left, they were all still glued to their seats. Chloe had expected Oliver to say something to her or at least spare her one last meaningful glance, but he hadn't. She was amazed by his rigorous display, naturally, but also irritated by him leaving her behind again.

"You heard the boss", Chloe chimed shrilly catching everyone's attention. "I doubt he'll mind if we all head out for an early lunch to…uhm…well, nurse the wracked nerves…" Instead of getting up though, the senior employees began debating agitatedly drowning out Chloe's next words. With every body abuzz she gratefully used the opportunity to slip out and hurry after Oliver.

cococococo

Chloe headed straight to Oliver's office, certain that she'd find him there lying on his couch or slouching in his desk chair. But before she even had the chance to take a look for herself, Saige stopped her in her tracks.

"He left", she said dryly purse already in hand.

Chloe looked back at her dumbfounded and whispered, "He what?"

"I said he left. About two minutes ago", she shrugged puzzled by Chloe's behaviour. "Are you okay? Did something happen between the both of you?"

"No, no, no", she shook her head trying to clear it. "Did he mention anything? Where he was going for instance? Or did he leave a message for me or something?"

"Just said he was giving me the day off and told me to tell you the same", she shrugged unknowingly. "He practically sprinted past me, so…" Chloe's defeated expression caused her to pause and take a step toward her colleague placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure everything's all right?"

The disappointment at Oliver abandoning her so easily was slightly overwhelming and Chloe hated that she let herself be affected by it so strongly. But there wasn't anything she could do about it. Oliver had only ever had to think for one person, namely himself, and old habits were known to die hard. She'd just have to wait and see if things changed or simply get used to how they were.

"How about I treat you to a lunch at Rossini", Saige offered. "And when you're ready, you can tell me what happened." At Chloe's lack of response, she gave her a another friendly nudge. "Come on, I know how much you love their Tiramisu."

Chloe finally smiled at Saige's good-humoured tone. "You don't play fair", she pouted.

"Wait here, I'll go grab my bag." If Oliver couldn't be damned to talk with her, then she wouldn't waste a second of her time thinking about him; and Saige was exactly the right person to help her do that.


	7. Chapter 7

It's taken ages for me to finish this chapter and I'm truly sorry. But time has been scarce and I prefer writing consistently in one go instead of in mini-steps. That way the chapter sounds and feels more coherent. I hope you like it and please review (I need them)!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

After her lunch with Saige, which had entailed two hours of senseless talk over the newest society gossip and checking out an endless string of well-groomed men in business suits, Chloe had reluctantly made her way back home, wracking her brain for something to do and ultimately settled on the one thing she always strictly avoided – good old house cleaning. Honestly, she'd never done this much cleaning in her entire life. She'd swept, hovered, scrubbed, washed, ironed, folded and done some rearranging all to keep herself distracted from the one topic her mind was craving to obsess about – Oliver.

After fluffing the last of the cushions, she let herself fall onto the sofa like a sack of potatoes completely exhausted by the amount of physically activity she'd displayed. It was high time she found out why everyone was so fond of power naps. But it was the sound of her phone vibrating on the coffee table that made her groan loudly as she stretched out her arm in search of the noisy piece of tech. It was the second text message she'd received from Rick since the night she'd met him. The first one had been to wish her luck in finding a new job, but with being so wrapped up at QI and all she wasn't sure anymore whether she'd replied or not. Now, he was asking about her plans for Friday night. Chloe's fingers stilled while she contemplated what to answer. Was he asking her out on a date? Was she even interested? She'd been so out of touch with the dating scene that she'd forgotten the rules and how to read the most obvious signals. Dropping her head to her knees she couldn't fathom how she'd let herself become such a relationship-pariah.

Sure, the whole fiasco with her unrequited love towards Clark had been a real heart breaker but she'd inevitably accepted that they just weren't meant to be. She couldn't say how her infatuation with her best friend had ended. But it was on the day she found out about Lois and Clark dating that realisation finally hit her. At first she'd been surprised at the mere fact, but quickly prepared herself for that aching pain in her chest that had been her constant companion throughout her adolescent years. But it never came. There was no sudden onset of begrudging jealousy, no sense of betrayal, no sadness over being overlooked yet again, just a deep resonance of relief and a warming sense of happiness for the two most important people in her life. And yet, even though she'd shed herself of those shackles, she'd remained closed off too scared of taking the risk of opening up to another. Lois had been right about that all along. It was time she stopped going on random dates she made sure would lead to nothing, and instead put herself out there again, met somebody new to share her life with and maybe, just maybe, Rick was that guy. He was good-looking, kind, had a stable job and a decent sense of humour. Essentially, the type you could bring home to meet the parents without having to worry. That is, if you had any you could bring him home to.

Lifting her head back up with a newfound resolve, she started typing and then hit the send button decisively. She sat staring at the display for another couple of seconds mulling over her text and was slightly taken aback when her phone buzzed again shortly after. _"__I__'__m__having__dinner__with__you.__Pick__you__up__at__7?__" _She couldn't help smiling at his confident tone and the small jolt of excitement on her part. Chloe Sullivan was officially back on the market.

cocococococo

His head was throbbing painfully in tune with his heartbeat. The lights were blindingly bright, the walls were spinning, his joints were aching and all he could hear was dampened music intertwined with even murmurs. Oliver tried to move but for some reason the rest of his body was unwilling, so he stayed put lying on what he believed to be a cold tile floor. Where the hell was he? How had he gotten wherever 'here' was?

His delirium was making it hard to grasp any thought as he slipped back into unconsciousness for several minutes at a time. Waking up turned into a string of strenuous déjà vues. Cold floor. Glaring lights. Rumbling sounds. And then a nauseating churn in the pit of his stomach. He knew how this would end. It would end with him lying in a pool of his own vomit, filthy, foul-smelling and pitiful. And if he was lucky enough, and he usually was, some money-grubbing punk with a camera would record his plummet collapse for the world to see. "Oliver Queen - fame by shame" Those were the kind of headlines that would grace every front page from Metropolis to Star City. And while most would put it off as just another one of his escapades, he'd finally be forever lost to himself, void of all hope that he could change. It would be the last step needed to self-destruction. Why had he gone and done this to himself again? He could have stayed, endured, let himself be comforted by…by… the lights went out, the drumming died down, pitch black and all-encompassing silence.

cocococococo

There it was again, that technological nuisance robbing her of her sleep. Which inconsiderate jerk would be calling her at…she peeked at the digital clock through her lidded eyes…at bloody three o'clock in the morning. Not even Lois dared to ring her up this late. Well, at least not since she'd made it crystal clear that she was fed up with all her midnight wake-up calls only to talk about Clark and their relationship. Whoever it was had better be prepared for a decent round of verbal lashing.

"Who is this?", she picked up making her annoyance noticeable.

"Am I speaking with a Miss Chloe Sullivan?" She'd never heard the voice before.

She repeated her question with a slight wave of agitation passing through her. "Who wants to know?"

"My name's Williamson. I work as a barkeeper at the 'Blasé Roué' downtown." Chloe frowned into her pillow paying more attention. "Oliver…uhm…well, to get straight to the point, he's lying passed out in one of our back rooms. We didn't know who to contact, so we went through his speed dial and found your number."

For a second Chloe's smiled girlishly into the dark, her mind focused on the fact that Oliver actually had her on speed dial. Catching herself, she shook her head and then pulled herself into a sitting position while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm his assistant", she explained shortly. "You said he was passed out? How bad is it really?", she asked surprised at the surge of worry overcoming her.

"Probably as drunk as he could get and then some. When I told him he'd had enough, he grabbed some guy's drink and before I could stop it he'd been knocked out cold. That's why we carried him to the back."

Anger shot through her as she charged on, "and you didn't think to call an ambulance? He could have a concussion or cerebral bleeding or a broken jaw…"

"I understand that you're worried, but I didn't think that would be in his best interest. Oliver can't afford another slip and besides he seems to be regaining consciousness again."

"So you're a doctor now too?", she shot back instantly wishing she hadn't. "I'm sorry", a slow huff passed her lips. "I didn't mean it."

Chloe heard a faint chuckle on the other end of the line. "No sweat. I checked for signs and believe me, I've seen my fair share of drunks, everything from kids to downright alcoholics. Oliver just has to sleep it off is all."

Chloe allowed herself to be reassured by his words while finally noting that the barkeeper seemed to be on a first name basis with her boss.

"I'm coming to pick him up", she decided immediately. "I'll be there in twenty."

"Good", he spoke hearing Chloe scuffle on the other end. "But no need to rush. We close at sunrise and besides, it's not like he's going anywhere."

If she weren't so fraught, Chloe might have honestly laughed at the man's admittedly bad joke. Instead she quickly bid him goodbye and jumped out of bed, grabbing the first thing to wear from her closet and calling for a cab as she sprinted towards her front door.

cocococococo

She should never have told her cab driver where she was heading. Okay, obviously that wasn't possible but at least she would have been saved from listening to his monotonous monologue about the founding of the best burlesque club in all of Metropolis – the 'Blasé Roué'. So, yeah, maybe she'd heard somebody drop the name once or twice while talking about how great the place was, how it heightened all your senses and swathed your whole being in a world of sensuous mystery. As far as she was concerned it was nothing more than another version of a strip club, one she never ever believed she'd have to visit.

As she stepped out of the taxi onto the pavement she stilled to take in her surroundings. This wasn't anywhere close to what she'd imagined the place would look like. The sign 'Blasé Roué' towered over the solitary building practically illuminating the entire street with its flashing red and yellow bulb lights. Two goliath-looking doormen donning black vests and bowler hats stood on either side of the entrance and for a second Chloe became somewhat self-conscious about her underdressed appearance. Then again, she wasn't here to impress, no, she was only here for Oliver. Her mission: to get him back home in one piece and make sure he was fine.

She strutted towards the entrance and then looked up feeling smaller than ever before. "I'm Chloe Sullivan. A Mr. Williamson called earlier in regards to…"

"We've been informed", they opened the doors encouraging her to step inside. "Head towards the bar." She continued into the gloomy foyer and then on through the velvet curtain, the sight before her robbing her of breath. It was like she'd been transported back in time - the miasmic flow of music, the detailed stained-glass windows, the overhanging galleries with finely woven metal balustrades, the rustic and yet polished interior and most of all the classical dominating stage veiled by a red velvet curtain. Slowly she was beginning to understand how this locale managed to envelop every fibre of one's being, pulling them in, instilling an everlasting yearning. It was a place to break free, to let your fantasies roam and for one night you could be whoever you wanted to be.

The surge of inner unrest reminded her again that she wasn't here to get lost in her dreams but to save what was left of reality. She needed to find Oliver, make sure for herself that he was okay and until then there was no stopping.

She budged her way through the crowd, finding a spot to lean over the bar. "I'm looking for Williamson. Do you know where I can find him?"

The bartender simply pointed towards an obscured door in the corner of the room and then continued pouring out drinks. The door revealed a longer hallway with several further rooms on both sides and a staircase leading both down and up. She had no clue where to go and there wasn't anybody around to ask. Then she heard a loud voice ring out behind a door up ahead and her feet moved automatically. She didn't bother knocking as she opened the door in one swift swing her eyes falling on a man dressed similarly to the doormen helping Oliver into a sitting position.

"Thank god", she breathed, a weight she hadn't registered before falling from her chest. "Is he alright?"

The man turned to look at her, sizing her up with a curious expression. "Yeah, he'll make it", he grinned standing upright. "You're not exactly what I had expected."

Chloe ignored the comment, her eyes shifting to Oliver who was slumped up against the wall, his heading dangling, his lip bleeding slightly. She hurried over to him, kneeling by his side wanting to see just how damaged he was.

"Oliver", she said his name softly but he didn't respond. So, she grabbed his face between her hands forcing him to look at her and repeated his name with more urgency. His eyes flickered open, a faint sense of recognition visible and then a slurred mumble followed sounding a lot like her name.

"I'm here Oliver. Everything's going to be okay. I'm taking you home now." She felt a sharp pain and then a pooling of tears in her eyes, which she quickly tried to suppress. This wasn't Oliver but some hollow lifeless shell he'd condemned himself to. He looked so helpless, so broken, so vulnerable. A shadow of the man he could truly be. It wasn't easy to watch, she had to admit as much, but that's why she was here. He was her new purpose in life and she was going to commit unconditionally.

"Why did you do this?", she whispered solely to herself.

Obviously Williamson had overheard as he commented with a casual shrug, "You really don't know Oliver very well if you have to ask that question. This is just what he does."

Her face hardened of its own accord as she looked up at him warningly. "No, you're the one who doesn't know Oliver if you think this is who he really is."

The man before her stiffened clearly surprised at the brutal conviction in her voice. Chloe Sullivan wasn't somebody you messed with that much he'd understood.

"So, are you going to just stand there or help me get him to the cab?"

They took the back entrance to avoid unwelcome onlookers both hooking one of Oliver's arms around their shoulders. His tall size and her measly strength weren't exactly making it easy as she carried him, her panting audible proof. Somehow they still managed to drop him on the backseat where he lay motionless probably having lost consciousness again. She moved swiftly, offering Williamson a dry thank you and a curt nod and then got in the front seat slamming the passenger's door shut after her.

"Clock tower, please", she ordered her eyes remaining fixed on the road ahead yet still noticing how the cab driver repeatedly glanced at his rear-view mirror. "And if you breathe a word about any of this to anybody, I swear I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life."

cocococococo

Oliver woke with a stiffening pain shooting through his head. He looked around trying to gain some kind of orientation and was surprised to find himself in his bedroom. Thinking back on yesterday's events he had close to no recollection of what had happened. Of course, he remembered the QI meeting, firing Stanley and then running off without another word to anybody. He'd gone home, done a lot of pacing and cursing and then around late afternoon he'd lost all resolve, grabbed his jacket and headed out to the first bar he could think of. After that his memory went blank. Judging by the headache and the distinct underlying nausea he'd overdone it and drunk himself into oblivion. Oliver could hold his liquor that was for sure, but even he wouldn't have been capable of finding his way back home in such a state, yet alone of taking off his jacket and shoes and laying them neatly by his cupboard.

He turned his head to the bedside table eyeing the aspirin and tall glass of water. So, somebody had helped him back home that much was certain. Judging by his still dressed state and the fairly untouched sheets however there hadn't been any kind of bed action, so that ruled out a number of people. He listened for any sounds or voices but there was nothing but deafening silence. Groaning loudly he pushed himself off the bed and made his way over to bathroom. Turning towards the mirror he decided that he'd definitely looked much worse in the past. Apart from the split lip and the barely visible bruise along his jaw his appearance wasn't too atrocious considering the past night.

He swallowed two aspirin easily gulping down the whole glass of water and refilling it twice with tap water. He felt parched and hungry even if he did feel sick and his neck was killing him. What time was it anyway? The blinds had been pulled closed making it hard to tell whether the sun was up or not. He moved back into the bedroom taking hold off one of his wristwatches – 12:30 midday – that wasn't too bad. Except for the fact that he'd cut out on work yet again and that Chloe was most definitely going to lynch him for it.

"Hi."

Oliver whipped his head around at the voice, instantly recognizing it as Chloe's. She was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of her chest, wearing a nicely fitting pair of dark blue jeans and a snug grey hoodie. He didn't know what to say, too afraid of finding out how disappointed of him she probably was.

"How are you feeling?"

Her voice was so soft and caring, not even close to the reproaching and disgruntled tone he'd been expecting. It made him feel even worse for causing her worry.

"Fine, considering…", he rubbed the back of his neck avoiding looking at her.

Only when she walked to stand directly in front of him, mere inches from his body did he dare to steal a glance. He watched her raise her palm to his cheek, tensing at the feel of her delicate fingers gliding over his jaw.

"Does it hurt much?"

He shook his head, the lump in his throat making it hard for him to speak. She dropped her hand resting it by her side, leaving him to mourn the loss of her touch. He was completely and utterly clueless - about her, himself, what to say, what to do, what not to do.

"I wish you'd come to me", she whispered her voice quietly breaking.

His lungs froze mid-breath as his heart beat faster within his chest. "I wish I had."

"Then why didn't you? I thought you didn't want to go back to that sort of life?" The strength behind her voice was returning.

He opened his mouth and then closed it again, rubbing over his face with both hands. "I guess it's always been my easy way out. I get to forget, I get to not feel."

"And you get to punish yourself", she added sternly. "That's why you're actually doing this Oliver. I don't know why or how this started, but for some reason you believe that the only thing you deserve is resentment and hatred from everyone else. And you're giving them ample reason to. You're loading the gun hoping that one day somebody will finally pull the trigger."

He couldn't listen to this, he just couldn't.

"Don't turn your back on me, Oliver", she called out to him pleadingly as he walked out the door and he stopped in his tracks.

Would Chloe Sullivan ever cease to surprise him?

"Why aren't you angry with me? Why aren't you lecturing me for how stupid and irresponsible I acted last night?", he abruptly turned to face her his voice growing louder by the second. "Why in the world would you care for somebody like me?"

A tear trickled down her cheek and he wanted so badly to wipe it away for her.

"I don't need to. You're already angry enough with yourself. As for your last question…", she paused breathing in deeply. "I care for you because you're a good guy, Oliver. I don't know how many times I need to tell you that, but I'll keep on doing so until you believe it too. You focus so much on your past mistakes that you've come to think they are all you are. But you're more than that."

"I don't think I am." The words slipped from his lips before he could hold them back.

"Yes, you are", she talked back vehemently. "Everybody screws up but that's not the point. What's important is the fact that you recognize your faults and acknowledge them as such. You're angry, you're ashamed, you regret and you want so much to redeem yourself. To me that sounds like you want to be a better man. Not just to please others, but for yourself."

Oliver felt like his insides were imploding as Chloe's words broke through his walls rippling through to his core. It was shocking how true they suddenly appeared to him. He knew how much he wanted to be a different man, how much he wanted to make amends and move on once and for all. So what was holding him back from doing exactly that? - Fear. Pure naked fear. Of not succeeding and having to accept that Oliver Queen was forever destined to be a disgrace, a dead loss. Not trying meant not having to face that final verdict because there would always be that small void of uncertainty as to what he could have become. Pitiful self-deception, that's what he'd be hanging onto for the rest of his life.

"You're not on your own anymore. I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere," she locked eyes with him, her gaze intense. "I promise."

It was as if she'd known exactly what he'd been thinking, sensed precisely what he'd needed to hear. Maybe it was possible now that he had Chloe by his side.

"Cross your heart and swear to die?"

He watched her face go blank, a fleeting moment of confusion on her part and then, before either knew what was happening, she'd flung herself at him arms weaving around his neck as she laughed joyfully. She couldn't believe that she'd eventually gotten through to him and that after everything it was her being there for him that counted the most. After a short moment of hesitation he wrapped his arms around her, revelling in the feeling. For the first time in a long while he felt like he'd finally done something right and actually made somebody happy for a change.

cocococococo

As soon as she realized that she was hugging _the_ Oliver Queen who was incidentally also her boss, Chloe broke away her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. When it came to men she usually kept them at arm's length for a long time before she let anything happen. And now, after only a week she was already willing to jump into his arms and it fazed her.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment", she stammered pulling her hoodie back into place.

Oliver's smile disappeared as he caught on to the building awkwardness. She was his assistant and holding her close was far from appropriate. But if he was honest, the fact that she worked for him wasn't what bothered him most. It was his unquestioning trust in her that unsettled him more. He'd gone for years without allowing anybody to get emotionally close to him, not even the women he slept with. And yet with Chloe it happened so naturally completely outside of his control.

"No problem, really", he assured her considering that he'd rather enjoyed it. "So, how much trouble am I in for not showing up at work today?"

Chloe smiled kindly, "not much. But we'll definitely have to think of something to make up for it."

"Right", he said with a single nod.

"I was actually thinking about that this morning while you were still asleep", she started walking towards the living room where sheets of paper were strewn all over his coffee table.

"Looks like somebody's been busy", he smiled sitting down next to her on the couch.

She shrugged it off as though it were nothing and started explaining what she'd been working on. "You know how we were supposed to talk about which charities QI was going to support", he nodded, she continued. "Well, I was thinking that instead of simply picking a couple and donating smaller amounts like any other major company, we could host a bigger event inviting all the rich and famous and use it to develop QI's very own charity foundation."

"Not to sound critical but that's going to need a lot of money", he pointed out warily.

She frowned at him rolling her eyes. "I know that too. Company held charity functions are almost always a bore. It's always the same MO. Hotel banquet room, fancy champagne with too much sparkle, expensive yet small portioned dinners, self-praising speeches and then the obligatory waltz on the dance floor. Nobody actually likes going and it's mostly the senior employees and shareholders that donate more than the invitational price."

Oliver scoffed as he recalled how much they always expected him to contribute. "So what did you have in mind instead?"

"A masquerade ball", her green eyes brightened. "The biggest event Metropolis has seen all year. Everybody who's-who is going to be talking about it. No hotel ballroom, but a completely new location. Food, drinks that's a no brainer. But what's most crucial is entertainment. It has to be a mesmerizing spectacle making them gasp in awe. And before you now it they'll be begging you to take their money."

Her excitement and the glint in her eyes made Oliver smile. It was admirable and cute for that matter, the way she dedicated herself one hundred percent to everything she did.

"I like it, really I do…"

"But…"

He sent her an apologizing look, "I'm not trying to be a buzz kill. It's just I'm not sure we'll get as many people to come as you think. It's still going to be an event hosted by Queen Industries, and we're all business. Socialites, actors, models, or even politicians…", he stopped seeing how much Chloe was dying to speak.

"They don't exactly belong to our clientele, I know", her smile broadened. "That's why it's going to be an event hosted by you in the name of QI."

He stared at her not entirely sure whether he'd heard right. "Everybody loathes me, what makes you think they'll want to give me their money?"

Chloe's face turned mocking, "really Oliver? You're that oblivious to the world you live in?"

He had no clue what she was getting at.

"It's love-hate", she stated it so matter-of-factly that he felt even more stupid for still not understanding. She stretched forward reaching for the remote control switching through the channels until she found what she was looking for.

"See that", she pointed at the screen. "Who is that?"

He didn't answer her ridiculous question until she repeatedly waved her finger. "I might be hung over, Chloe. But I can still recognize my face when I see it", he deadpanned.

"I know that", she shot back. "What I'm trying to show you is that, even though most of the population thinks of you as a smug die-hard party-drunk playboy who doesn't deserve his parents' fortune, they still can't stop talking about you. Newspapers want you on their front page, society gossip programmes want to talk about where you party, who you sleep with, where you fly to on your private jet. They might hate you, but that doesn't change that their obsessed with you."

"Thanks for putting it so nicely", he pouted at her.

She exhaled regretting her stark phrasing. "I didn't mean to be harsh. But it is what it is. No matter what people think of you, you're still the talk of the town. And if Mr. Notorious himself is going to throw the bash of the year then nobody's going to want to miss it."

Okay, so maybe Chloe had a point.

"It's going to need a lot of planning", he noted objectively, "and since you're my assistant a lot of the work is going to fall to you. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I've already sent out a notification to all the board members and looked up the best event planners the city has to offer and invited them to interviews coming Friday", she smiled cheekily back at him.

He groaned leaning back into the sofa. "I never really had any say in this, did I?"

"Of course, you did", she chimed, but they both knew he hadn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Just want to wish everyone a happy Christmas in case I don't make it next week. Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review if you do!

**Chapter Eight**

His revengeful steps echoed as he walked determinedly down the dimly lit hallway trailed by two ex-military security guards. It seemed the man he'd come to meet had made himself too many enemies to sleep peacefully in his lonely home without protection. A necessary price paid in return for eternal glory.

Naturally, he'd met many influential men throughout his life but none had ever intimidated him as much. It wasn't just the man's wealth or power but the way everything he owned and everything he commanded over bore his personal mark. He wasn't just any businessman, a brand or even an institution but a thriving empire, one that was best not betrayed. So, it wasn't the dark façade of the ghostly mansion covered by the midnight moon that was giving him the shivers, or even the cold breeze that whistled through the creaks of the historical architecture, but the looming shadow of the man he'd come to negotiate with.

Turning a corner he halted in front of two heavy oak doors. There was no need for hesitation or second-guessing because he'd made up his mind long ago. This was the risk he needed to take, the dangerous bond he had to forge in order to seek the revenge he craved for. Until now he'd always played his cards right until one day some dead beat had turned the deck. There was no going back, not now, not ever.

Pushing open the doors he strode into the room with an aura packed with arrogance and false sophistication. Stopping in the middle of the spacious room his eyes focused on the back of the desk chair that barely managed to obscure the baldhead behind it. He stayed silent, the crackling of the fire place the only sound registering in his ears. The man seated rose to his feet, a glass of auburn liquid resting in his hands, his expression calculative.

"I must admit I was more than surprised to hear from you."

He studied the man warily, "Well, I never thought I'd have to make the call either for that matter."

The man nodded faintly. "It seems things are changing in undesired ways for us both."

"You don't really believe that he's going to pose a serious threat, do you?", the thought to him sounding more than ridiculousness.

The man's finger pensively circled the rim of his glass as he paced toward him. "I made the mistake of underestimating one of my enemies in the past, it's not going to happen again."

He searched his brain for any possible link but came up empty. Nobody had ever survived the wrath of this man and lived to tell their story. Mercy simply wasn't one of his principles. "He'll be his own downfall, trust me. I wouldn't offer him unnecessary thought."

There was silent yet decisive pacing, then the sound of clinking as the man poured himself another glass.

"He fired you didn't he? Still, Oliver Queen is the least of my worries."

Confusion pushed aside the sting and curiosity won over. "But who else could be of concern?"

Lowering himself into the leather armchair he gestured for his visitor to do the same.

"The woman behind the man."

His eyebrows knitted together in cluelessness. Oliver Queen was without a doubt a man of many women. Not one had ever meant anything to him other than satisfying his hedonistic playboy ways. So, who could this exception be? A new face slid into his mind, "You couldn't possibly mean Chloe Sullivan?", he uttered incredulity marring his question.

There was a pause as the man stared pensively at his drink and then took a sip.

"As I said, you'd be wise not to underestimate your opponents."

"She's nothing but some failed reporter who'll end up as the next notch on Oliver's bed post", he chuckled uneasily as he observed the seriousness of the man opposite him.

Moments passed without a reply and he was getting tired of the constant suspense. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Honestly, what could she…"

He was interrupted by the man raising his hand to silence him. "When the time comes you'll be informed", he spoke as a person in charge would.

The patronizing tone fuelled his anger, his muscles tensing. After all he wasn't just anybody either. "I don't work on a need to know basis."

"Sure you do", a conniving smirk appeared on the man's face as he leaned back casually crossing his legs. "And you will."

If there was one thing he didn't take well, then it was his pride being hurt. "I came here tonight to offer you my services and you think you can treat me", he prodded his own chest with his finger, "me, like some third rate scumbag you pay to do your dirty work?"

As his uproar settled in the space between them, fear started welling up inside of him. How far could he go with this unpredictable scrupulous man?

"Self-denial, such a hideous thing", the man shook his head mockingly, the visible yet subtle grin slowly dissipating. "You didn't come to offer but to beg. You want revenge on Queen and you thought you could use me."

There was nothing he could say to that. Of course, it didn't take a mastermind to figure out the motives behind his current actions but he hadn't expected to feel this degraded. As a man who'd always been superior to and marvelled at by others, the feeling was unknown and most certainly unwelcome.

The man stood languidly from his armchair setting down his glass and moved calmly towards the fireplace his back turned towards him. "Don't worry, I'll help you get what you want, Mr. Rutherford. But you'd be wise to remember that from today onwards you work _under_ me."

The warning rang loud and clear in his ears as he pushed himself to the edge of his seat. Nervousness, frustration, aggravation, apprehensiveness – he was experiencing them all in altering waves. The man peered over his shoulder looking at Stanley for some sign of acknowledgment. He simply nodded curtly and then got up wanting to leave as quickly as possible. Yet before he turned away for good he stole one last glance at the man whose whole being seemed to be ablaze in the flames surrounding him and only one disturbing thought passed through Stanley's mind – that he'd just sealed a deal with the devil incarnate, Lex Luthor.

cocococococo

She'd barely set a foot into her apartment as a gush of wind sent the front door slamming shut behind her. Anybody else would have panicked in the pitch black but she'd recognise that distinct drift of wind any day.

"Nice of you to drop by", she greeted snappishly reaching for the light switch. There was a short shuffle making Chloe notice that Clark hadn't come alone. "Great, now I don't have to worry anymore that you're dead, too."

Two guilt-ridden faces looked back at her clearly pleading with regret, but she wasn't going to be forgiving. Not yet at least, so she turned her back on them, dumping her bag on the kitchen counter and set to making herself a nice strong mug of her favourite brew.

She ignored the mumbling behind her, a mix of 'I told you so' and 'apologize' answered with 'you first', instead wondering how it could be, that despite his super-hearing ability, Clark had yet to grasp the concept of whispering. The next couple of seconds were solely filled with the clinking of her spoon against ceramic as she stirred her coffee steadily.

"Chloe", Lois took a few steps toward her placing a hand on her shoulder, "we're really sorry. We didn't want you to worry…"

"But I did", she burst out saying. I left you both dozens of messages and neither of you could be bothered enough to send me the faintest reply – in over a week, might I add."

The gripping concern she'd somehow repressed the past few days was now rebounding with full force. She'd tried to track them down, find some clue as to where they could have disappeared, but when she'd come up empty, she'd resolved to telling herself over and over again that nothing had happened to Clark and Lois, that they were alive and unharmed. But with every passing day she'd become less convinced and more anxious. Ironically, she should be grateful to Oliver for keeping her preoccupied, she thought. If it hadn't been for the whole QI drama, she'd be sitting on her couch with nothing else to do than anxiously rip out her hair, somewhere close to the brink of insanity.

"Look, you know how I tune out when it comes to criticism but this time even I'll admit, that we messed up." There was a pointed cough from Clark earning him a peeved look from Lois. "Fine, I messed up. Me alone, alright. Clark just came after me."

Keeping her eyes set on the swirling brown liquid she gave way to her curiosity. "So, to which god-forbidden place did you vanish to?"

Lois let out an exhausted huff, "You know how the past couple of weeks a string of people have been found in ditches and dark alleyways all looking like they'd been nearly beaten to death?" Chloe nodded for her to continue. "Well, until now everyone believed they were random incidents. But I dug up something they all have in common. At some point in their lives every one of them tried their hand at boxing or some kind of fighting."

Chloe contemplated the facts quickly catching on. "So, you went out searching for Metropolis' very own fight club."

Lois shrugged nodding her head. "They set up their ring in one of the old buildings near the docks and it turned out to be more than a couple of guys looking for a way to let off some steam in a worn down basement. It's a completely organized and controlled operation and I'm pretty sure the whole thing isn't just being funded by our local group of crooks and gangsters."

Chloe raised her eyebrows at the implication. "Are you thinking politicians or police?"

"Maybe both", Lois' expression turned sour. "But unfortunately, I wasn't able to get more intel because our all-American boy over there blew my cover."

Clark stared back at her clearly affronted. "Excuse me, but if it hadn't been for me, you'd be lying by the side of the road by now beaten to a pulp by a three hundred pound meat-bag. I think my actions were pretty much justified."

Lois scoffed crossing her arms stubbornly, "I could have taken him easily."

"Sure, you could have", was Clark's sarcastic remark, something he rarely succumbed to.

"I'm not some damsel in distress that has to be rescued by a super hero. Save the swooping-in-act for people who are actually in trouble."

Their voice levels were rising exponentially making it harder for Chloe to tune them out.

"I wasn't there to play super hero, but to save my girlfriend. I'm sorry if you don't understand that, Lois. But I love you, and even the hypothetical notion of somebody hurting you makes me want to protect you all the more", he let out a long breath. "I didn't mean to ruin it for you, you know that right?"

Lois' face softened in realization as her eyes met Clark's and Chloe watched them share one of those corny wordless conversations only couples in love could have. Even if she was still angry with them for leaving her out of the loop, at least their quarrel had been resolved. To prove it, Clark walked up to Lois, weaved his arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. If she didn't love both of them together so much, she'd hate them out of pure jealousy. It was these moments that insistently reminded her of how alone she was, how she didn't have that one special person she could lean on no matter what, somebody who understood and loved her unconditionally.

"I'm happy you're both safe", she spoke more at peace now than a couple of minutes ago, "but next time if anybody decides to go off on some hot-headed mission, undercover or not, they inform someone. Got it."

Clark and Lois simply nodded at her strict orders, loosening their embrace.

"We didn't mean to leave you in the dark", Lois explained again. "But with Lex firing you so suddenly, we both thought you might want some down-time to mull over things. We didn't want to burden you further."

Chloe smiled softly at them, appreciating the concern and yet hating that she never could stay angry with either of them for long. "Thanks, but I'm fine", she assured them receiving unbelieving looks. "Really, I am. And even if I wasn't, the fact that I lost my job weighs nothing compared with the horror of losing either of you. You'll always come first because you're the only two people I've got." She fought back the tears that were staring to pool in her eyes.

Lois entwined an arm from around Clark, pulling Chloe towards them for a group hug and said jokingly, "God, look at how sappy we've gotten."

"I'd say soap-opera-worthy", Chloe agreed, pulling away again. Showing emotions, opening up to people, those weren't things she usually did. But today, she'd just been oozing out her feelings with close to no control over them. This was all Oliver's fault. Dealing with him and his inner turmoil had rubbed off on her, making her go all soft and sentimental.

"So, are you really fine?", Lois couldn't help asking again.

"Yes, I am", she emphasized. "Having to put my journalistic career aside for the mean time, wasn't exactly easy to accept, but I've found something else to dedicate myself to."

There was a shared scrunching of eyebrows and confusion on Lois' and Clark's part.

"Whoa, pause and rewind there cuz and then say that again in slow mo."

Chloe reached for her still steaming coffee and took a sip leaning back against the counter. "After the little pity-party we both had in my name, I tried finding a new job at another newspaper. But it seems, Lex was one step ahead again and successfully scared them all off hiring me."

"That bloody son of a bastard", Lois balled her fists tightly. "I'm going to rip his head off and feed him to the dogs."

Clark tightened his grip on his girlfriend, scared that she might actually storm out of the apartment any second and do exactly that.

"That makes us two, believe me", Chloe mumbled.

"Did you try newspapers outside of Metropolis?", Clark thought he'd better steer the conversation back on track.

Chloe shot him a deathly glare. "I'm not going to let Lex Luthor chase me out of my own city, Clark. He might have ruined my dream, but I'm not going to let him take away my life, too."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Please tell me you're plotting to kill that worthless piece of scum." It was hard to say whether Lois was more furious or actually excited at the idea.

Chloe took another sip. "Not quite. But I'm going to make him wish I did."

"And how were you thinking of achieving that?" Chloe was slowly getting fed up of Clark's constant interjections. "Don't get me wrong. I want him gone just as much as you do, but we've been fighting him for years now, burning down 33.1 labs, exposing his less than ethical scheming, and yet he's still living contently in that mansion of his as though we've done nothing."

She didn't want to admit it, but Clark did have a point. "I'm aware of that, but maybe we've been going at it the wrong way. Until now, we've been focussing on all his illegal dealings and secretive intrigues. Things we couldn't possibly tell the police or public because they'd think we were insane. We never once considered targeting his legitimate businesses. That's why I took a position at Queen Industries." Lois seemed to be winding down at this new information as she carried on. "Don't ask me how it happened, but I got hired to be the CEO's personal assistant. This way…"

"What? Slow down a minute…", Lois screeched her mouth hanging open. "Personal assistant… to the CEO of Queen Industries…aka playboy extraordinaire and every-woman's-wet-dream Oliver Queen?"

"Uhm, hello, I'm standing right here", Clark pointed at himself.

Lois shot him a chiding glare. "I might be your girlfriend Clark, but I still have eyes. Now, back to what's important." She casually ignored the way Clark continued to pout turning back to face Chloe.

"Yes, Oliver Queen", Chloe admitted, "but unlike you, I'm not going to picture him naked every time I see him."

"So, just sometimes then", Lois teased cunningly.

"No, never", Chloe stated vehemently signalling Lois that this would be her last comment on the matter. "He's my boss, Lo. And I've got more important things to do than drool over his physique."

Lois held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, fine. But seriously now, that guy's more busy with drowning himself in alcohol and women than leading his company. How, could working for him possibly be of any use in taking down Lex?"

It was a justified question, one that she'd been trying to answer herself ever since she'd taken the job. Everybody else probably thought she'd lost her mind, but her gut was telling her that betting on Oliver was the right thing to do.

"Sure, he's a mess right now. But, we're working on that and I'm certain that once he grows into his position, we'll be able to make QI an even more powerful company than it already is and ruin Luthor Corp while we're at it. I know the plan doesn't sound very elaborate, and we'll have to figure out a number of things along the way, but step by step and I know we'll get there."

Lois and Clark still didn't look entirely convinced, but if there was one thing they'd learnt never to doubt, then it was Chloe's intuition. If she believed this could work, then they'd help her out in any way they could.

"Just promise me, you'll be careful. You hardly know him and judging by the ton of reports on him he can be quite an asshole. If he ever tries to come on to you…", Chloe tilted her head telling her not to go there, "I just don't want you getting hurt by him."

Chloe sent her a sympathetic smile. "I know and don't worry, he's really not as bad as everyone makes him out to be." She stilled for a second, remembering who had said those words to her only a couple of days ago and how she'd doubted them. Funny, how things like that could change so quickly.

"Does that mean we're putting our plans concerning the 33.1 labs on ice?", Clark asked clearly not agreeing with the suggested line of action.

"No, on the contrary", Chloe grinned astutely. "We're going to take them down with even more force than before. But we'll need some help and I know just the right people."

cocococococo

The next few days went by in a haze as Oliver tried to find a rhythm to his work, but it was turning out to be more difficult than he had anticipated. Apart from the daily meeting, he spent his days going over every single detail concerning QI's current business status. One by one, representatives from every department within the company were called to his office to report on past developments and offer him an overview over present dealings. To say that it was a lot of information to memorize would have been a downright understatement. He'd tried his best to cram everything into his brain, but he was seriously starting to doubt that he had the capacity to fit it all in. Whenever he reached that point, Chloe would pop into his mind and he'd remember what she'd said to him about never underestimating himself and then he'd somehow manage to refocus.

He hadn't actually seen much of her since she'd left his apartment after that abysmal night. He'd asked her to stay for a late lunch but she'd declined saying there were still 'things' she needed to get done. He'd barely spoken to her at the office until this Friday afternoon when she'd scheduled for them to interview the event planners.

"I liked him", she gleamed at him enthusiastically, "don't you think he'd be great?"

Oliver stared back at her a little surprised. "Him?", he pointed disbelievingly towards the doors through which the man in question had just stepped out. "The guy in the orange suit, with the diamond studs, tattoos and the Mohawk? You can't be serious?"

"Why not, Oliver?"

He liked hearing her call him by his first name, instead of the irritating Mr. Queen she tended to use when employees surrounded them.

"Because...well…did you look at him", he knew his reasons were superficial and Chloe would most definitely lecture him for it. And like he'd expected there it was, that disapproving look he'd become so accustomed to.

"Did you even listen to him?", she asked not actually needing him to answer. "So, yes, he might look a little eccentric…"

"A little?", he mocked and was met with another glare from Chloe for interrupting her.

"Fine, who would you suggest?", she challenged him.

He went over all the interviews again in his head, settling on one. "The second one, you know the woman in the pencil skirt suit."

Chloe stared back at him blankly and then averted her gaze shuffling through the portfolios. "Sure, you would", she muttered in a way that made Oliver think he'd just upset her.

"What?", he gestured raising his hands. He looked at Chloe, forcing her to meet his eyes and found her searching for something in his. And then it all clicked into place.

"You thought I wanted her because she was attractive, didn't you?", he asked her straightforwardly and Chloe immediately avoided his gaze. He observed her, noting the guilty blush of her cheeks and instead of feeling offended by her assumption he decided not to hold it against her. "Well, I've given you enough reason to. But honestly, this time I wasn't thinking with my pants", he chuckled, "scout's honour."

She couldn't stop herself from smiling at his well-meant joke and finally spoke, "No, I was being stupid and just jumped to conclusions. I'd really like to bury myself in a hole right now." That was exactly how guilty she felt for assuming as much and for the way she had acted.

He reached for her hand giving it a light squeeze. "I'd rather you stayed above ground actually. Who else is going to ream me out when I mess up again."

She stared at her hand, the one Oliver had just let go of, and felt her lungs constricting uncomfortably. What the heck was wrong with her, she needed to pull herself together, pronto.

"Okay, so tell me, why her?"

"She made a good impression", Oliver shrugged leaning forwards his arms resting on his knees. "She's professional, objective, seems to be a perfectionist and she's experienced. Functions, parties, balls…she's worked them all." He paused. "But you don't like her."

Chloe shook her head. "No, it's not that. You're right, she's excellent at what she does, that's not the problem. It's her sleek, shiny, polished style that is. I thought we were looking for someone who had an eye for something different from the every-day run-of-the-mill prim-and-proper."

Oliver pondered over Chloe's words trying to envision the woman planning an edgy masquerade ball and finally understood what she'd been getting at.

"It would be awfully stale if she did it, huh", he stated and Chloe nodded in agreement. "So, about that last guy…"

"Like I said, I think he'd be perfect", she repeated and was glad to see Oliver listening intently. "He's got passion, the type that lights fires in others and he's got vision that goes beyond what's already been done. He'll pour his heart and soul into this because he loves to create spectacles, and not because of the pay check he'll receive."

Oliver smiled at the brightness in her eyes while admiring her conviction. Heart and soul, he thought, were precisely the right words to describe _her_.

"Alright, we'll hire him", he finally said and revelled in her joy.

"Fantastic, I'll give his office a call straight away", she reached forward stacking the portfolios on the table.

"It's five-thirty, Chloe. I don't think you'll reach anybody", Oliver commented taking the folders from her grasp and clamping them under his arm.

She glanced at her watch pensively, feeling like there was something she was supposed to remember. "Five-thirty", she whispered to herself and then it dawned on her. Rick. "Crap."

She'd said it louder than intended catching Oliver's attention.

"Something wrong?", he asked her a little worried at her distraught expression.

"Yes…uhm no…I…I just remembered something, that's all", she hastily picked up her note pad and pen.

"Forgot that you had a hot date tonight?", Oliver chuckled at what he'd intended to be a light joke, but when Chloe didn't quip back and froze, his instant laughter died immediately. "Oh, right. So you do?", he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

She hesitated, entirely uncomfortable with telling Oliver about her date with Rick. It's not like she had any reason to be, but that didn't change the fact that she was.

"Yeah", she fiddled glancing down at her fingers. "At seven. So I…uhm…I should get going", she shuffled her way to the door Oliver following close behind. "Still need to get ready and all."

She halted as Oliver opened the door for her, her feet glued to the spot.

"Thanks", she breathed nervously. "See you Monday then."

He nodded and smiled at her. "Have fun, you deserve it."

She locked eyes with him one last time and then passed through the open door, resisting the urge to look over her shoulder until she heard the glass doors clink shut.


	9. Chapter 9

Took longer than I thought but here it is. I usually have a rough outline of the chapter but I'm never quite sure what's going to come out in the end. I think it makes the whole story more unpredictable seeing that not even I know what's going to happen next until it's written down. I'm hoping for a few more reviews this time – as feedback and inspiration! Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine**

"I'm closing in on him", Chloe whispered knowing Clark would hear her from his perch on the roof of a building nearby. She looked down at her cell phone to confirm that the flashing red dot hadn't moved from its spot and then headed down the street turning a corner and stepping into the light of a street lamp. "Heading in. Go stop a bank robbery or something in Metropolis. I'll get an even faster ride back." She grinned knowing Clark wouldn't appreciate the jibe at his abilities.

Opening the door of a rustic looking restaurant she immediately started scavenging the customers seated at various round tables as a trio of sombrero wearing moustached guitarists reached the chorus of their song. The air held a mixed smell of nachos, baked cheese and fried meat and Chloe knew she'd be dumping all of her clothing into the washing machine the minute she got home. There were mostly families and couples, and then that one group of young female friends whose high-pitched laughter had caught her attention. Her eyes skimmed over them – girl, girl, girl…boy. Typical, she half scoffed half smiled, as she watched him gesture theatrically with his arms all the while talking animatedly, all eyes at the table fixed dreamily on him. For a second she felt bad that she'd have to ruin his game, then again, it was important and besides, she'd been looking forward to seeing him again.

None of them even noticed her approach the table until she cleared her throat purposefully. "Seems you've still got that insatiable appetite", her smile widened as she watched his eyes flash brighter.

He took his time giving her an appreciative once over. "What can I say, you're just that delicious", he mused taking her hand to kiss it.

If it had been anyone else she would have cringed at the atrocity of the complement, but this was Bart, her ever-cute-ever-mischievous friend, so she couldn't help indulging him and his act by laughing genuinely at his words. "How about you charm me further by buying me one of those famous burritos?"

He gleamed as he snuck an arm around her waist. "Sorry, but this lovely lady over here has dibs", he spoke to the desolate looking group and then led her to a table for two.

"I think you just broke a few hearts over there", she joked as he pulled out the chair for her to sit.

He smirked playfully, "Not my fault that I'm so irresistible." Again, she had to chuckle at his boyish arrogance.

"So, tell me, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, mostly whizzing around the country helping the occasional damsel in distress, dropping off crooks in front of police stations or trying out every restaurant in town."

"Sounds nice", she commented half-genuinely.

"Not bad, true. Could be better though", he shrugged turning to the menu. "What's keeping my Chloelicious busy these days?"

She inhaled not really wanting to dish on the unfortunate turns her life had taken, but they were friends, and friends should always be honest with each other. "Things have been rough the past couple of months actually. I'm coping fine, I guess, but between getting fired from the paper, having to put my journalistic career on hold, trying to do right by my new job and helping Clark out with his patrols things have kind of swerved off path."

Somewhere in the middle of her talking Bart had put away the menu concentrating solely on the dampened expression marring Chloe's face. She was usually good at keeping her emotions hidden but even she could tell that he was seeing more than she had intended him to.

"Sucks", he said that way only teenagers could slur.

Her eyes peered softly back at him. "Well, it sucks a little less right this moment."

"Ditto."

They smiled at each other, falling into a soothing silence that was soon interrupted by the waiter, also dressed in a terribly matched sombrero-cowboy-get-up. She'd let Bart order for them giving her a moment to gather her thoughts. She wasn't so sure about her plan anymore. Ever since high school her life had seemed to run on autopilot. One day, then the next, then the next. Apart form journalism she'd never actually consciously decided to dedicate her life to anything and certainly not this battle. Yet here she was putting time and effort into a fight that had become omnipresent. Going up against Lex had become second nature to her and even if she tried, she'd never be able to get it out of her system. She'd always come back, seek him out and retaliate until she knew that he was powerless. This was her life, she recognised that now, but that didn't mean she'd wish it on anyone else let alone deliberately pull someone into it.

"So, you know", he ruffled his already shaggy looking hair, "if you wanna talk about…stuff…I can be a good listener."

She shook her head. "I appreciate the offer but I didn't come to see you just to whine about my personal problems."

"I wouldn't mind if it meant you feeling better." The faint blush on his already rosy cheeks made him that much more adorable in her eyes.

"That's…sweet…thank you. But, how about we just agree that the next time I need a shoulder to cry on you'll be my go-to-guy?"

He looked back at her probably contemplating whether or not he should let it go and then nodded faintly. "Make me your go-to-guy for everything and we have ourselves a deal", he wiggled his eyebrows comically releasing the tension she had been feeling and making her laugh again.

"I really missed you", she said her mood turning sentimental as she thought about how Bart always had the ability to make her laugh, make her forget for a moment how complicated everything was and just enjoy the illusion of a care-free life.

He winked cheekily at her. "Right back at ya mamacita."

She was surprised at how touched she felt by his words, but it didn't keep her from tilting her head pondering her next words. "There actually is something I was meaning to talk to you about."

Bart grabbed a bread stick from the basket biting off a piece and munching it eagerly. "Shoot."

"It's about Lex."

He paused mid-bite swallowing whatever was left in his mouth in one big gulp.

"What's that piece of shit done now?"

She rested a hand on his wrist. "Nothing…the usual." The frown forming between his eyes called for an explanation. "It's been quiet around him for the past couple of months..."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No", she said decisively. "It makes me even more nervous to be honest. He's up to something, I just know he is, but even though Clark and I have been trying to dig up whatever dirt he has buried out there including those 33.1 labs, we've come up empty. He's getting too good at covering his tracks."

Bart still looked slightly confused and pulled the whole basket towards him stuffing another bread stick into his mouth as though it would help him figure things out.

"I know it isn't much to go on, but Lex bought the Daily Planet and was kind enough to let me hang around before he decided to cut me loose while making sure nobody else in a two state radius would hire me. Him eventually firing me doesn't come as a surprise but the point of time does. He's been keeping a low profile when it comes to his extracurricular activities and still he decides that now's the right time to get rid of me. It doesn't make any sense."

He chucked the empty basket to the side of the table. "So basically, we have no information, no clues and no access whatsoever. Just another confirmation that Lex is a conniving diabolical bastard who likes taking the piss out of us."

"More or less", Chloe answered hesitantly sensing Bart's anger and trying to decipher what exactly it was that he was thinking.

"Count me in."

Her eyes shot up from the table catching his and she was slightly taken aback by the sternness they beheld. Bart was always the one to joke, to lighten the mood, to act like a kid and play pranks. This was one of those moments where he let the more mature part of him come to the forefront, the part which remembered being hunted, beaten and imprisoned like an animal. She preferred the kid, but right now she needed this side of him.

"I'm only asking because Clark and I can't do this alone. But I also need to know that you understand what you're getting into and that you're sure that it's what you want and that you're not doing…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…slow down there gorgeous. I know I usually act like the 17 year old teenage punk that I am but I get what you're asking and I'm offering my help because I want to. Someone's got to shut Dr. Evil up once and for all and I'll be damned if I'm not one of them."

"Good to know", she said back softly and squeezed his hand. "Now let's see whether these burritos are as horrible as the waiters' costumes, shall we."

Bart immediately slapped his hands to his chest right above his heart. "You wound me belleza, like I'd ever eat anywhere where the food wasn't at least muy bien."

cocococococo

He hadn't really pictured how his Monday morning at the office was going to be, but he certainly wouldn't have expected sitting opposite the one person who reminded him most of his parents – Henry Rutherford.

"Looks like you've settled in quite well", the older man spoke to him pointing around the office.

"I'm getting there, I guess. But it hasn't been easy and there's still some way to go."

Henry leaned back casually sporting a crooked smile. "Don't take it personally but I don't know whether to feel more shocked or relieved by the fact."

Oliver nodded understanding where his former guardian was coming from. "You and me both. I get up everyday dreading that all of this is some dream I had in a drunken stupor."

"Well, it's not. So don't be so hard on yourself, we all make mistakes. Some just more than others."

Oliver didn't know what to answer thinking that he didn't deserve the patience and empathy his father's best friend had shown him throughout the years. His parents had chosen Henry to be his legal guardian in their will and he and his wife had tried hard at making Oliver feel at home with them. But he'd been too angry and too disgruntled to acknowledge that even if life had taken away the two most important people in his life, it had also offered him a couple willing to love him like their own son, because they too had loved his parents.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

"I told you not to…"

"No, I need to say this, so please…"

Henry studied Oliver's posture, the way he was leaning his arms on his knees his hands clamped together and his mournful face. He nodded silently nudging Oliver to continue.

"I was a kid who lost his parents in a plane crush. And using that as an explanation or an excuse for my wayward behaviour might have been justifiable when I was still a boy but not anymore. It's time I owned up and held myself accountable for what I've done and not blame it on a tragic accident that happened almost twenty years ago. And so should you. You took me under your wings, tried to teach me how to run this company and all I ever did was cause you headache. I have to…no, I need to apologize for that. I'm sorry for the past and I hope you'll forgive me."

A moment of silence passed as Oliver's apology settled in the air, echoing over and over in their minds. It was the moment Henry had been waiting for ever since Oliver had shouted at him as a boy for the first time, telling him that he wasn't his father and that he wished he himself had died in the crash along with his real one.

"I forgive you, Oliver. I always have. Maybe, I was too understanding for your own good. Maybe, I should have been stricter with you, but I was scared that if I pushed you one step too far, I'd lose you for good. At least this way you still came back to us once in a while."

Oliver stared at the man sitting across from him as the crashing weight that had settled on him within the years lifted allowing him to breathe lighter than ever before. He still felt regret over missing out on so many years with this man, years that they would never get back, but from today onwards things were going to be different. They both saw the realisation dawn in the other and were both glad about it.

"So, would this be a bad time to ask you about the Hawaii shirt you're wearing?"

cocococococo

Chloe halted in front of Oliver's office hearing the hearty laughter of two men coming from behind the doors. One of them was definitely Oliver, or at least she was pretty certain it was him. He hadn't really done a lot of laughing in her company so there was a certain margin for error. The other one though was more of an unknown. She knocked waiting until Oliver called out for her to enter and immediately searched the room for the second person, her eyes landing on a familiar face after all.

"Henry", she spoke joyfully with a smile as she approached him hand outstretched. "I take it your vacation went well?"

Both men had stood up the moment they'd seen her walk in. The man thirty years her senior took her hand enclosing it within his. "We enjoyed it very much, especially my wife. And we all know a happy wife makes for an even happier husband."

"I'll have to remember that", Oliver mused his eyes flitting unconsciously to Chloe for a split second without anyone noticing.

Chloe highly doubted it. "Like you're ever going to get married, Oliver", she shared a knowing grin with Henry.

"Who knows", he shrugged and then pointed his finger at the both of them. "And I'm not appreciating your pessimism." In all honesty, he didn't think he'd ever get married either. Commitment, strings…that just wasn't something he did.

"It's not pessimism, Oliver, it's realism", Chloe quipped back earning her a pout from Oliver and a wink from Henry.

"Hilarious", he mocked. "So, how exactly do you know each other?"

Henry gestured for them to sit down again having Chloe take a seat next to Oliver on the sofa before he started retelling how exactly he'd met the charming Miss Sullivan.

"She handed me the tickets telling me none-to-subtly that I should get the hell out of here, so you had some room to – what was the word again, oh yes – acclimate."

Her cheeks turned a shade of pink as she remembered how blunt she'd been that day. She didn't know whose gaze to avoid, Henry's or Oliver's. "All's well that ends well", she smiled girlishly her eyes finally focusing on a stain on the coffee table.

"I'm certainly not complaining", Henry grinned broadly. "I'm officially a pensioner now. No more constant work, no late nights and early mornings, no more dealing with money-hungry vultures and no more suits – even if I did look better in them than George Clooney."

Chloe chuckled chancing a glance at Oliver whose face contrarily turned solemn before he spoke. "I can't thank you enough for keeping my father's company alive, Henry."

The older man's eyes stirred with emotion. "I owed it to your father and to you and I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"I'll try my best to fill your shoes", Oliver said sincerely.

"I don't doubt that in the slightest."

Chloe moved further back on to the sofa feeling slightly out of place. Her chest tightened considerably as she looked from one man to the other sensing the deep felt gratitude and affection shared between them.

"Well, I better be on my way then. You've got some work to do and I've got a ship to catch."

"Ship?", Oliver and Chloe asked simultaneously.

He shrugged letting out a huff. "Another one of those things the wife's been pestering me about. Cramped rooms, uncomfortable mattresses, overcrowded decks and horrific bar music. But what can I do, I just can't say no to the woman."

"Couldn't say no to the shirt either, huh?" Oliver quipped making Chloe press her lips together and squeeze Oliver's arm trying exceptionally hard not to laugh.

And then failing. "Sorry, so sorry…The shirts great, really." She immediately let go as soon as she noticed what she'd grabbed onto.

Henry just waved it off giving the shirt a final disapproving glance. "At least I'll fit right in with all those other measly cruisers." Without warning he moved forward pulling Oliver into a tight hug patting him repeatedly on the back. "You take care my boy."

Seeing the two men in such a tight embrace despite everything nearly broke her heart. But it was the disbelieving look on Oliver's face that sent a tear trickling down her face. It was the look of a boy who'd finally realised that someone truly loved him for him. This, she told herself while wiping away the wetness, was what happy endings were made of.

Letting go of Oliver, Henry turned to face her. "Chloe", he took her hand in his bowing down to give it a kiss. "Always a pleasure."

"Likewise", she curtsied for show.

He laughed again turning to Oliver. "Don't let go off this one. She's a keeper."

Oliver tensed slightly noticing how Chloe was avoiding looking at him but still kept his cool. After all, there wasn't anything to feel uncomfortable about. She was a great PA probably the best he'd ever have. "Yeah, she's one in a million." He added casually making it sound absolutely platonic – which it was.

He clapped his hands together noticing the hint of awkwardness but deciding not to address it. This was something they needed to figure out for themselves. "Right then both off you, I'm off."

"Have a nice trip, Henry", Chloe wished sending him a bright smile as he strolled over to the door.

"Once we're back, maybe the four of us could all grab some dinner together, what do you say?"

"Sounds great", Oliver replied happily and was seconded by Chloe.

And with one last nod and wave Henry was out the door whistling contently to himself all the way to the elevator.

cocococococo

Half an hour later Chloe and Oliver had finished going over the week's schedule together which was packed to say the least. An important part of strengthening Oliver's position as CEO was to improve his image by convincing the public and most importantly QI's business clients that he was a changed man. A man dedicated to his company and to his employees, a man with integrity and vision. Considering his past it was going to take a lot of work and good press to achieve that but it had to be done. So, last week Chloe had sat down with the heads of PR and discussed what they could do to make that happen. In the end they'd come up with a schedule that for a start included Oliver visiting numerous factories and subsidiaries as well as charitable initiatives within Metropolis. After that they'd span out depending on where Oliver's business trips took him.

Chloe had dubbed out of the board meeting that had been moved forward so Oliver would be able to head out punctually, instead returning to her office so she could finish up on some last-minute things which she probably wouldn't have time for later. She looked at the clock. The meeting would end any time soon so she started packing up when the phone suddenly interrupted.

"Chloe Sullivan, Queen Industries, hello?"

"What's up with the sexy voice, cuz?"

Chloe rolled her eyes even if her cousin couldn't see it. "Lois, this is my everyday voice which I use to answer my everyday calls."

"Okay, okay, duly noted." The next thing Chloe heard was Lois shouting at somebody for not getting copies done fast enough. "Sorry, but seriously some temps are harder to train than puppies."

Chloe knew her cousin was actually just a tough shell with a soft core but sometimes she really could be pretty harsh. "So, what do I owe this pleasure to Lois?"

"Girl code dictates that you talk about any and all dates with your best friend – a.k.a me – which you haven't done yet because you were busy fast-tracking around the country with my boyfriend."

"First of all, we went to find Bart. Second, there is no such thing as a girl code, Lois." She pinched the bridge of her nose anticipating Lois' stubborn rebuttal.

"Of course there is, you just refuse to acknowledge it. Now come on, don't leave me hanging here, I want to know every dirty detail."

She could hang up now. Simply press that flashing red button and have her peace and quiet. Unfortunately, this was Lois. She'd call as long and as many times as she had to until she got what she wanted. So, Chloe gave in.

"There's nothing dirty to tell, Lois. Short version…we had dinner, grabbed some coffee afterwards and then called a cab…", she heard Lois' quick intake of breath, "meaning we went home separately." She made a point of emphasizing the last syllables.

"What?", Lois screeched into the headset. "No first-date kiss, no hot steamy sex, no breakfast-in-bed?"

"Except for a kiss on the cheek before I got into the taxi, no."

There was shuffling, then a stuttery 'I'm sorry Miss Lane' and then, "A lame kiss on the cheek? Honestly, cuz, is he gay or something?"

Chloe let out a deep breath. The 'end call' button was looking more appealing by the minute. "It's called being chivalrous, Lois. We talked a lot over dinner and I was honest with him about my lack of dating in the past and I think he was trying to be considerate and not overwhelm me."

"So, he's the good guy from next door, fine, whatever." Lois slumped into her desk chair turning towards the computer. "Seriously though, I hope your next date isn't such a bore… well, that is if there is a next one."

Chloe leaned down to pack the rest of her things into her bag. "There is… and how about you turn to your own love life for entertainment and not mine?"

"Where's the fun in that?", Lois japed taking another sip of her already lukewarm coffee.

Still trying to cramp everything in she said exasperated, "I wouldn't know would I because I don't interrogate you about your sexual undertakings with Clark even if you insist on telling me."

Lois shook her head. "You're such a buzz kill."

"I'm not", she insisted as though she had taken offense by Lois' comment. There was no response. "Okay, whatever. The moment I have hot steamy sex or do anything of the likes with whomever you'll be the first to know."

She pushed herself up and nearly dropped the phone seeing Oliver standing casually at the open door his eyebrows raised as he suppressed a grin.

"Lois, have to go, bye", she immediately put down the phone while her cousin's voice still rung through the phone. "Please, tell me you didn't hear any of that?"

She could feel her face burning up, embarrassment sending her heart racing.

"I didn't hear any of that", he shook his head a little too excessively, the corners of his mouth tilting further upwards.

"Ugh", she let out a groan touching her hands to her face. "Why do you have to be such a bad liar?"

He laughed not nearly as disturbed by the situation as Chloe even if the information he had just overheard had stirred something in him that he couldn't really pinpoint. "We're all adults here, Chloe. And besides, you walked in on me naked", she shot him a glare, "…half-naked…so that makes us quit."

So, maybe he had a point. But she was going to kill Lois anyway.

"You ready to go?", he asked not wanting to dwell on the topic anymore because it was clearly unnerving her. She nodded picking up her bag and sent him a quick smile to thank him for not making a big deal out of this.

They headed down to the car park where Oliver already had the driver waiting. Once they were comfortably seated inside, she pulled out two sheets of paper handing them over. "This is your speech."

Oliver skimmed the two page text looking to Chloe once he'd finished. "Who wrote this?"

"I guess one of the company's professional speech writers. PR forwarded it to me on Friday."

"Pretty late now don't you think?"

She didn't bother pulling her eyes away from the window. "What I think is that it's crap."

"Mind elaborating on that?", Oliver questioned amused by her directness.

The leather squeaked as she turned to face him and pointed at the speech. "That there is standard-issue empty-rhetoric employer-bullshit. Nice structure, nice prose but it's the same blabber you hear from any other detached manager. They'll all be zoning out after a minute, I guarantee it."

Oliver chuckled folding the sheets of paper in half.

"What's so funny", Chloe scrunched her face not getting what was so humorous.

He shot her a smile. "I was thinking the same thing, but you just phrased it so much better." Scrunching the speech into a paper ball he threw it onto the floor. "This means I'm going to have to improvise."

She chuckled returning his smile from before. "You just need to remember three things. Be genuine. Be honest. And get them talking. Ask them what they want and what they would do for instance."

"Piece of cake", Oliver winked at her looking thoroughly confident about his role for the first time since he'd come back. And that's why - even if she had been before - she wasn't worried in the slightest now.

cocococococo

Rain trickled down on her soaking her hair, making it stick to her face as she stumbled along the alleyway trying to avoid the cardboard boxes turned homeless shelters. Stopping in front of a lit dustbin she held her hands to the fire dearly in need of the warmth emanating from it. She hadn't slept under a proper roof in weeks and she wouldn't either today. Her stomach churned yearning for more than the air it had been receiving. The diner down the street had shut their doors in her face claiming they were closed for the night. Later on she'd found the scraps they'd decided to feed to the cats instead. This was what her life had come to. But she'd choose it over an abusive foster home any day. Out here you didn't have to watch your back unless you decided to make enemies. She didn't. She kept to herself minding her own business, sometimes chatting with the one or other learning how they'd ended up in the dumps but nothing more. That's how she kept herself safe –by the widest sense of the word - out here in the open.

Once the downpour became heavier she left. The fire would die down soon anyway. It was more important she found herself a dry place especially on this cold night. There was an abandoned tunnel nearby which lead to an underground passageway to the sewers. The stench was nauseating so hardly anybody went there. She didn't care seeing it was still the warmest place she'd be able to find anywhere close.

Leaning against the hard stonewall of the tunnel she let herself slide slowly to the floor pulling her knees up against her body. She'd been right - she was alone. Closing her eyes she focused her hearing on the sound of the raindrops crashing onto the tin cans lying at the entrance. She found the sound calming. The chain she was wearing had escaped the confines of her leather jacket dangling loosely above her chest. She traced the heart-shaped pendant softly with her finger before opening it to reveal a picture of a family. Not hers but someone else's. She'd found the chain lying in the park one day. It reminded her of the one thing she wanted the most but never had.

Suddenly, thudding footsteps mingled their way between the clanging of the rain. She placed the chain back under her jacket and then looked up to see a tall figure enter the tunnel. His face was cloaked in shadows and her instincts were telling her to run. She'd seen enough homeless people and he definitely wasn't one of them. The entrance wasn't an option, she'd never make it passed him. The sewers, that's where she'd have to go. She'd loose him in there and then find a way back out. She always managed to find her way out of things. His footsteps quickened when she picked up the pace. She swung open the door, climbed down the ladder as her heart pounded against her chest with not rain but sweat pouring down the nape of her neck. Now she was running following the ever-flowing water of the downtown canal. She didn't know how long she'd been going when she stopped. She looked around hastily, sharpened her hearing. Nothing. She was alone again. She'd lost him. Up ahead was a sign pointing towards another exit.

She'd barely turned the corner when a hand swung out in front of her piercing her neck with a needle. He pulled it out as she sunk to the wet floor. It was dark enough as it was, but now it was getting darker. She could barely see him towering over her as her eyes fluttered closed while she willed them to stay open. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. Her last thought before her eyes shut permanently being that nobody would come searching for her. She had nobody…nobody at all…but now somebody had her.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a gazillion weeks since I posted the last chapter – and I apologize for the wait! Life just gets in the way sometimes…but I'm definitely continuing – so do not despair Reviews would be very much appreciated as always!

**Chapter Ten**

It was late evening and Chloe sat in the car silently observing Oliver as he leaned his head back, his eyes closed. He was clearly exhausted, she knew as much because she was too. The past two weeks had felt like one endless road trip through Metropolis heading from one factory to the next affiliate company without a minutes rest. And she'd mostly just stood in the background filling Oliver in on the what's-what and who's-who before he moved to woo the crowds. In all honesty he was the one who'd had to do all the hard work under hundreds of watchful eyes and he'd been great. Seriously, surprisingly, undoubtedly great.

For someone who'd become renown for pissing people off with his outrageous behaviour, he had exceptionally good social skills. Not to say, that she doubted he had it in him - most would claim her opinion of him was generally too high to be considered rational – she just hadn't anticipated him being so irresistibly charming this early on in the game. And by that she meant charming in a completely "he's-a-nice-respectable-boss" and not a "mouth-wateringly-handsome-guy" sort of way. The basic fact of him being a twenty-six year old billionaire was enough for the average blue-collar worker to resent him. And they had at first. She'd seen it their faces and heard it the audible scoffing and sneering in the background. But Oliver had been sincere in his speeches, confronting their prejudices about him head-on and refraining from making empty promises. Instead of heading off with the managers and directors he'd opted to eat in the cafeteria, sitting on a bench amidst the workers, set on spurring up conversation. And that's when they'd flocked to him. Huddled over each other, joking, debating and eventually successfully daring him to try himself at their work posts. After the second day she'd made sure she kept at least two spare shirts in the car for him, just in case.

As the car slowed at a red traffic light up ahead, she refocused, her eyes flitting tentatively over his features. This was the first time she'd seen him so relaxed. No concerns, no doubts, no scowling, no pouting and no obligatory smiles marring his face. She liked him this way and she hoped for his sake that things would get easier with time. Feeling like she'd been staring at him for far longer than would be considered appropriate, she turned to look out the window, her eyes trailing after the streaks of light as the car sped forward.

A bump in the road jostled Oliver out of his reverie and he slowly moved to sit upright rubbing his aching neck. "How long was I out for?", he moaned pulling Chloe's attention away from the passing street scenery. She smiled gently. "About half-an-hour."

Another groan. "Sorry."

"No need to be. You've deserved some rest", she spoke softly turning back to the window.

He observed her for a moment still in the midst of fully waking up. She looked tired too and he couldn't fault her for that. She'd been relentless these past two weeks, always at his side, helping him out, reassuring him, supporting him. The way he'd come to know her, she'd probably just shrug it off as though she'd done nothing noteworthy, but he was thoroughly grateful – even if he hadn't told her that. He'd been reasonably successful in connecting with his employees partly because a large group of them had been so taken with his blonde PA. She'd been reluctant to move out of her background position most of the time, but at lunch he'd always been adamant about her sitting next to him and joining in because seeing that a smart witty down-to-earth woman worked for him was usually the deciding step in breaking the ice. The fact that she – so he'd heard a few men say - was 'damn cute' didn't seem to hurt either.

A buzzing sound had Chloe reaching for the phone in her bag. It was Clark and she was just about to redirect him to her mailbox when Oliver said he wouldn't mind if she answered. It wasn't so much a matter of politeness but more of a top-secret-agenda on her part that made her hesitate. She pressed accept anyway.

"Hi, Clark. What's up?" She was actually burning to know whether he'd been successful with his 'mission' but tried to sound as casual as possible.

"I'm back and wanted to give you an update on things and you weren't at your apartment", he spoke with a touch of annoyance.

Was that supposed to be an accusation? Whatever it was, it was rubbing her the wrong way. "I'm still at work, Clark", she answered sharply.

There was a short pause and she could firmly hear Clark thinking. "I'm guessing you're not alone. So, here's the short version. I found him even if he wasn't exactly an easy fish to catch. He was rallying against whale hunting in Japan like you said he might, but before I knew it I'd followed him all the way to North Africa to demonstrate against those Chinese fish tankers. Anyway, he's considering joining us but wants a couple of days to think it through while he's off fighting for turtle preservations. He'll be in Metropolis next week."

She breathed in relieved that they were making progress. "Good, I think I'm pretty close myself. I'll call you."

"Sure. Whenever you find the time."

Definitely an accusation. And there she thought he'd let it rest for now. Any other time and she'd have called him on it, but not now, not today. She hung up without a goodbye immediately pushing thoughts of Clark aside. Okay, two down one to go. She was going to have to step it up if she wanted to get a lead on Victor's whereabouts because the past few nights she'd been playing a finger-numbing game of cyber-space-cat-and-mouse and was still pretty far behind.

"Trouble in paradise?" Oliver asked seeing Chloe's sour face.

She really wished he hadn't picked up on that. "No, everything's fine", she lied and then felt the need to explain further. "That was just Clark, an good friend of mine. He thinks I work too much."

The peaceful look he'd worn while sleeping disappeared entirely as Oliver's expression turned serious. "You do, you know. At that's mostly my fault."

She looked at him swearing that she'd give Clark a real piece of her mind when she saw him the next time. "Don't, Oliver. You don't have to apologize for anything. I've always been a workaholic. In school. At college. At the Daily Planet. And now for you. He's just being touchy for no reason and he knows it."

He could tell that she meant what she'd said. Her problem was with this Clark guy and not him. Still, he couldn't stop feeling guilty for keeping her from having a life beside work. He didn't mind spending day and night at the office, it was the price he needed to pay, but letting her do the same didn't sit well with him.

"When was the last time you did something fun?"

She eyed him warily unsure of where the conversation was going. Still, she contemplated his question and when realization hit she averted her gaze to the floor mumbling. "I don't know." Sure, she'd had fun seeing Bart again and her date with Rick had been pleasant, but she'd never managed to shut off her mind entirely. Other thoughts were always gnawing at the back of her head.

Something indefinable stirred in his chest as he saw her look away and he somewhat regretted asking. He hadn't meant to make her feel sad, rather on the contrary.

"You know, I don't either. So, let's do something fun _now_."

Chloe's head shot up thinking she'd misheard him, but that playful smile adorning his lips was proving she hadn't. A few seconds later she felt herself being infected by it and smiled back. No, no, no…she couldn't just have fun with Oliver. There were…boundaries...to what they could and couldn't do together. It wasn't a good idea. But maybe not an entirely bad one either. Perhaps…just once…no…yes…no….

"Stop it", his voice broke through her inner squabbling. "Sometimes you really think too much for your own good you know that?"

She pouted. He smiled.

"So, what's the plan?" It seemed he couldn't stop grinning anymore - mainly because he was actually looking forward to spending the evening with Chloe away from the office and his lonely apartment.

A few moments passed and then Chloe decided to throw all caution to hell. "I might have an idea."

cococococococo

The lights flickered chaotically as he strutted down the concrete passageway descending further into the underground. He'd had the facility built completely beneath the surface to hide it from prying eyes. _Her_ eyes most of all. It didn't matter that Clark was the one with x-ray vision because she was undeniably the brain behind the operation. His feet clanged against the metal staircase as he took in the large bunker stretched out before him scattered with cubicles forming a maze-like formation. It was a mastermind of a prison. Reaching the end of the catwalk he punched in the combination code that opened the steel iron doors. The area behind it contained a number of operating rooms filled with all sorts of medical equipment. He didn't know what everything was for, then again he didn't really care as long as they helped him get what he wanted. He entered operating theatre one, not concerned with contaminating the sterile surroundings. He was Lex Luthor after all, and he definitely didn't do scrubs.

"Are there any new results?" His voice was stern and imposing and heightened the already present tension within the room.

The doctor looked up from the patient currently harnessed to the operating table. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead only to be caught by the surgical mask he was wearing. "We've improved the extraction method but implementation has still been unsuccessful. All of our test subjects have died either of autoimmune reactions, cardiac arrest or brain haemorrhaging. The lab has synthesized a new compound that we are planning to inject into subject 23", he nodded towards the young naked boy on the table.

Lex' jaw clenched in anger. They'd been experimenting for months and hadn't been able to find a solution to the implementation problem for weeks. He'd been hearing the same thing over and over again and he was sick off it. If the doctors he'd contracted weren't competent enough he'd have to get rid of them and find himself new ones that were.

"Give me proper results soon or you're going to be the next ones branded with a number. Understood." Stiff nods followed his threat and then he turned on his heel and left the theatre. A car was already waiting for him in front of the entrance as he exited the facility. He got in and watched as a black SUV pulled up from behind. The doors opened and out stepped two large men likewise in black carrying an unconscious girl. Lex smirked. It seemed the shepherd had ordered himself some new sheep.

cocococococo

Lois tapped her foot impatiently as she zapped through the meagre twenty channels on most likely the worlds oldest tv. She definitely had to talk with Clark about the highly revolutionary piece of technology called flatscreen, oh, and of course the rug rat that was currently scavenging through the kitchen cupboards.

She was in a bad mood, a sugar-deprived, severely-chocolate-needy bad mood, and…another loud bang rung through the house…that was it! She'd had enough! She threw the remote onto the sofa not caring in the least where it landed and stormed into the kitchen.

"I swear to god, you may be cute in a scrawny-teenager-kind of way and my cousin loves you, but if you don't stop eating every single bit of food in this house, I'll super-glue your mouth shut while you sleep."

Bart stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights. He was the one with powers, but that woman still managed to scare the living crap out of him, so he slowly shut the cabinet and smiled innocently. "My bad. But you've got to understand, seniorita, I can't help it, this fab body needs the fuel."

"Well, how about you go get your fuel someplace else for a change, like Mexico or Italy or some other city in the U.S. of A", she suggested agitatedly pointing vehemently at the door.

Bart clutched his hands over his heart. "You wound be, belle amie. Where's the love for a starving friend?"

"It vanished somewhere in the depths of my empty stomach. So if you don't want to end up with a feeding tube stuck down your nose for the rest of your life you better high tale that 'fab' body out of this kitchen, pronto."

He cringed at the image before holding his hands up in defence. "Okay, hold your horses there, bonita. I'll eat out from now on", he lowered his hands, "I pinky swear." Lois cocked her head disbelievingly at the supposedly seventeen-year old kid in front of her. Pinky swear? Seriously? "I'll even whizz any place you want and fetch you some food too", he offered hoping it would finally tame the beast.

Lois tapped a finger lightly against her cheek acting as though she were weighing his peace offering. "My wish your command?," she smiled victoriously.

"I'm your genie in the bottle", he chuckled sending her a flirtatious wink. That boy would never give it a rest, she scoffed inwardly.

"France. I want chocolate éclairs, a box of those macaroons, and make sure you get all the colours they have and then a bag of madeleines." Bart was already standing by the door when she suddenly had another thought. "Ooohhh, and some butter croissants too."

"Of course, my lady", Bart bowed dramatically and with a gust of wind he sped out the back door.

Well, that had been far too easy. Then again, a little scolding here and some small threats there always got her what she wanted. Screw diplomacy.

"What's got you smiling?"

She turned around to see Clark walking in from the living room. "I guilt-tripped mini-flash into an international dessert-errand. Letting him stay here has to pay out somehow", she grinned wrapping her arms around Clark's waist. "I'm glad your home."

Clark smiled, "that makes two of us." Then he bent down to give her a kiss. "It's just for the mean time until the others get here and then we'll find another solution."

Lois dropped her head for a second. "No, it's fine. He's a friend, he can stay as long as he needs to. " She paused. "So, have you updated Chloe yet?""

"I called her earlier", he shrugged and quickly entangled himself.

Lois frowned as she watched him rifle through the fridge. Something was definitely off. "Are you going to tell me what's bugging you or shall we keep pretending that you're actually looking for something in there?"

She heard him take a deep breath before answering. "I'm just tired, Lois, that's all." When she didn't answer, he didn't have to look her way to know, that she was currently sporting her don't-bullshit-me-face. And that meant she'd grill him until she got answers. No mercy. He reluctantly closed the fridge and moved over to the counter. "I just think she's overworking herself and letting that Queen guy make use of her."

Lois unfolded her arms taking a seat on one of the wooden stools. "She's juggled a hell of a lot more in the past, Clark and you didn't act this way then." When he didn't answer, she continued. "Let me guess: you're real problem is that she's had less time for you and the missions lately and you're feeling neglected." She watched Clark fiddle self-consciously with the napkin lying on the table and her expression softened as she reached out to take his hand. "Listen to me. I get how you feel because I've barked at her a couple times myself throughout the years because she couldn't fit in girls' night. But trust me when I say that you, me, the boys, the missions – that's always going to be at the top of her list. I mean, the only reason she's working for QI is because she thinks it can help us take down Lex."

Clark huffed grimly. "I know that. Of course, I know that, but I can't help it."

"She's your best friend. It's okay to miss her. But she's a big girl, you've got to let her handle things on her own. And if things do go wrong you'd want her to know that she can come to you right?"

"Yeah", he grumbled. "But it seems…"

Lois held up a finger to silence him.

"…like she's…"

"Ah, ah"

"…losing sight of things."

"Clark", Lois said sternly. "Don't. Butt. In. You got me?"

He grumbled something intelligible under his breath.

"What was that?", Lois lifted an inquisitive brow.

He crossed his arms. "I said, I'd drop it for now. Happy?"

"Very." Lois smiled leaning forward to pat him playfully on the shoulder. "Always knew you were a smart boy...now, where the heck is Bart? Honestly, who needs more than ten minutes to get to France and back?"

cocococococo

"I'm still a little confused", Oliver said taking in the park surrounding them. When Chloe had suggested they come here he'd been sceptical. What the hell could you do in the park at nine o'clock at night expect for getting mugged or stoned. No way, could it be…"We're not doing something illegal are we?"

Chloe chuckled at his unease. "No, Oliver. We're not here to meet my usual drug dealer who can hit us up for half price." He watched her grin. Great, now she was making fun of him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets searching the slightly dark surroundings for some kind of destination.

"I can't believe you've been here nearly a year and never taken a minute to come here", she spoke less teasingly.

"I was…busy", he said lamely.

"Sure you were", she grinned back up at him. "But in all honesty, it took me nearly as long. And I only came because someone semi-dragged me."

He smiled at that. "One more thing we have in common. I think we're making progress."

"So we are", she hummed with a glint in her eye and then turned to point in the direction of the bridge. "We're nearly there."

The first thing Oliver made out in the distance once they'd crossed, were a number of stalls lining the pathway filled with people all illuminated by a series of decorative light bulbs. Then he took in the sweet caramel filled scent and rusted aromas.

"Since I got to pick where we go, I'll let you chose what we eat."

He looked back down at Chloe who was already bobbing up and down in keen anticipation as her eyes took in the various foods. She was excited. And, to his surprise, so was he.

"I haven't eaten any of this stuff…for…well, since I was a child actually."

Chloe gasped looking at him appalled. "Somebody obviously still has to teach you about the good things in life."

He laughed at that. "Well, that's what I have you for now."

She stilled as they locked eyes for a quick second. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was blushing and he'd say he liked it. Maybe a little too much.

"Popcorn", he pointed to the stall they were just passing.

She nodded. "Sweet, if you don't mind."

A couple minutes later and he found himself carrying a large popcorn cup and a coke while Chloe swung a bag of assorted chocolates and jellybabies. They'd nearly reached the end of the stalls when he saw her eyes flit toward a specific cart again.

"Anything else you want?", he asked expectantly.

"No, all good", she shook her head trying hard not give herself away.

He thought about it for another second. "Just wait here, I'll be right back."

She didn't even have time to respond before he walked off into the crowd. With no other choice, she stayed put, watching couples and groups of friends stroll towards the open field she knew lay hidden behind the row of trees up ahead. She'd been wanting to do this ever since she walked through the park for the first time with Lois and had seen the flyers posted on the trees. But, she'd never found the time or the person to take along. Funny, she thought, that of all people, it was Oliver that had come with her tonight. She just hoped that he'd enjoy it just as much as her.

His voice calling her name from behind suddenly caught her attention and she turned around to meet him. "Got you something." She shifted her gaze to the pink cloud of fluff that he was holding out to her and couldn't help smiling like a child on Christmas Eve.

"You got me cotton candy?", she beamed at him.

He shrugged like it was nothing. "I saw you peeking, so I just guessed…"

"Thank you", she reached out to take it from him and then immediately tore off a piece and popped into her mouth. "Hmmm, delicious."

Oliver was just about to make a joke when a loud rumble rung through the air from behind them.

"Great, it's starting", she clapped her hands together, "come on, we still need to a find a spot to sit."

This was definitely not what Oliver had expected. Standing at the top of a grassy slope he took in the amphitheatre shaped field and the huge screen hanging in the centre along with the hundreds of people that were all watching the beginning credits of an old classic movie.

"You like it?", Chloe locked eyes with him seriously hoping he did.

It was definitely something he hadn't done before. Something completely contrary to what he usually did in his free time. But the blithe atmosphere of the open-air-theatre and the glow on Chloe's face had captured him. "Yeah", he breathed and then reached for her wrist leading her down the slope towards a vacant space. He sat down placing the cup of popcorn in his lap while he took off his jacket spreading it on the ground beside him and then motioned for Chloe to sit down on it.

She wasn't going to argue with him about the fact that she was probably going to ruin a two thousand dollar suit by doing so. They were having a good night, she'd let him pay for the food and if he insisted on being the gentleman, then she was simply going to accept. She dropped the bag of sweets and then silently gestured for him to hold her cotton candy. Oliver obliged and then watched her intently as she untucked her shirt. He swallowed unconsciously completely fazed by the fact that seeing Chloe take off her high heels in a swift flowing motion was probably the most naturally sexy thing he'd ever seen a woman do. Wait, what? Obviously, the two weeks of involuntary celibacy were getting to him. Shoes, really? And besides, there was no way he could ever think about Chloe that way. He shook it off, telling himself to get his mind out of the gutter and then focused on the scene that was just beginning.

After a few moments he saw her lean over from the corner of his eye and fully expected her to reach for the cotton candy. Instead he felt her hands loosening his tie and popping open the first button of his shirt. His head immediately turned in her direction and he watched her pull back with an apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry, but you looked a bit stiff."

"Yeah…", he stumbled for words and pulled self-consciously at his collar. Mind out of the gutter! Mind out of the gutter! "Definitely better…thanks." Aware that he still had her cotton candy he held it out to her.

She took it from him, averting her gaze for a second and then whispered, "It's 'Young Frankenstein' by the way." Judging by the utterly clueless expression on his face he didn't know what she was talking about. "The movie."

His eyes flitted back and forth in understanding, "Oh, right. Got it", and then stayed firmly fixed on the screen.

God, how stupid was she? Invading his personal space? Unbuttoning his shirt? She had no explanation whatsoever…it had been an impulse, her hands moving automatically before her brain could catch up. Now things were definitely going to be awkward…even more so if he thought she was making some kind of move on him. He wouldn't…would he? Because that would be totally and utterly ridiculous. She bit off another piece of jelly thoroughly frustrated. As soon as she got home she was stamping 'medically insane' in big black bold letters on her forehead as a warning.

cocococococo

She was barely conscious as the light shone through her closed eyelids. The muffled voices, the steady rhythm of footsteps, the slow descent – none of it registered in the haze of her mind. She felt sick, and tired and weak. They stopped, and before she knew it, she'd been thrown against a wall, her limp body falling to the ground in a motionless heap. The pain - that she could feel. The aching and the burning. She could hear the blood flowing through her veins with a frantic pulse. The floor was cold and moist. Concrete. She tried to move her hands to push herself up and failed. Where was she? Who were they? She didn't have the strength to stand up. What did they want from her? Were they going to kill her? It didn't matter. She didn't matter.

cocococococo

It took her more than half an hour to muster the courage and chance another look at Oliver. She'd noticed before that he'd shifted resting his upper body on his elbow while stretching out his legs. He looked comfortable, like he was enjoying the movie. Good. She let her eyes wonder, taking in the field and all the other people surrounding them. Coming here had been the right decision, she concluded. For once she actually felt just as normal as everybody else looked. With all the crazy things going on in her life, tonight was one of those rare occasions where she had a moment to herself to breathe and…live. Whenever Lois had started rambling on about the 'vital necessity of balance', she'd tuned out convinced that her life was fine just the way it was. Of course, deep down she'd known it was a lie, a perfect case of denial. There was always a cause of some sort that kept her going, kept her fighting, but never anything she did just for herself. Maybe it was time she thought a bit more about what Chloe Sullivan needed and not only about what the world needed.

Suddenly, there was a loud clash and Chloe flinched in shock. She heard his slight chuckle before he spoke. "You okay over there?"

Her heart was still beating a little fast, her lungs sucking in air urgently. "I…it took me by surprise...", she let out a breathy laugh to calm herself.

Oliver's smile weakened. "You switched that thing on again, didn't you?", he tapped his finger lightly against his temple.

"I…no…", she looked back at him like a criminal caught in the act, "okay, yes…but I wasn't thinking about work. I swear." He looked at her sceptically. "I wasn't, honestly."

His eyes lingered on her face for a few more seconds. "Alright, you're forgiven. But now I need your utmost attention, because I'm having a hard time figuring out which of those three gives me the most creeps. Ironically, I don't think it's 'the monster'."

"Definitely, Igor." Those lurking eyes and the freaky posture always gave her the goose bumps.

"I don't know. I mean, yeah, he looks really weird, but that incarnation of Frankenstein granddaddy is psycho-crazy through and through. And don't get me started on the hair. It's just all kinds of wrong."

Chloe couldn't help laughing at that. She didn't how he did it, but Oliver always managed to make her loosen up and forget about everything else. One minute they would be talking business and the next he'd be teasing her or simply joking around for the sake of it. "Hmmm, you might have a point there. But the hair…there's no dissing the hair, got it. It's awesome, and that's non-negotiable."

And that's pretty much how they spent the next hour of the movie. Passing remarks on the costumes and props, quipping over the characters, laughing at each other's nonsense. Once or twice they'd even gotten a reprimanding 'shhh' from behind them for being too loud, which had them laughing even more.

After the movie they'd taken a short stroll through the park. Somewhere in-between she'd offhandedly mentioned something about being able to take a cab, but Oliver had insisted on taking her home.

"So, this is where you live", Oliver commented studying the neighbourhood sceptically. The houses looked fairly worn with their crumbling facades and fading colours. Half the street lamps were either broken or barely on, battered trash cans lay forgotten on the sidewalk surrounded by litter and there wasn't a single soul to be seen anywhere.

"Not everybody can afford a penthouse, Mr. Queen", she replied sassily still looking for her keys that were hiding from her again.

He huffed, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I wasn't trying to be an ass. It just doesn't seem very safe here."

She interrupted her search and cocked her head amused. "Now, Mr. Queen, don't tell me you're worried about little ol' me?"

A short silence. "What if I was?"

"Then I'd say that it's very kind of you but also unnecessary. Hardly anything happens around here. And if otherwise, I'm sufficiently armed." She pulled out her taser smirking confidently.

Oliver's eyes widened slightly. "Is that what I think it is? Honestly, what else have you got hidden in there?" He pointed at her handbag as though it were some mysterious creature from outer space.

She shrugged, "Pepper spray, paper, pens, my phone, all the female stuff you men have no clue about and my keys – I hope."

He swept his gaze over the street again and then glanced back down at the taser. "I'm still not convinced." The serious frown on his face told her he wasn't kidding.

"Look, it's the best I can afford right now, okay."

"With the salary I pay you, seriously?", he interjected.

"It's only been a month, Oliver. First on the list are a new car and a new laptop, then I'll think about a new apartment." Finally, gotcha! She pulled the keys from her bag zipping it closed.

He mulled over her words for a moment as various ideas shot into his mind. If it were up to him, he'd have her out of here by tomorrow. Unfortunately, it wasn't. That didn't mean he couldn't speed things up a bit. "Fine, I'm backing off", he held up his hands in surrender. "I promise, I meant well."

"I know, Oliver", she smiled gently at him while fiddling with her keys. "I had a really good time tonight, thank you."

His eyes lit up as the corners of his mouth turned upwards. "So, did I."

Chloe's smiled brightened at his response as she held his gaze. A distinct tingling sensation was spreading through her chest. Uh oh. Right now everything was feeling very much like a first date to her – which it wasn't, of course. But still.

"I guess I'll be heading up then", she leaned her head towards the door holding up her keys. When Oliver simply nodded, she took a few steps towards the entrance turning the key in the lock. "Good night, Oliver", she spoke softly standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, you too." He rubbed his neck the way he always did when he was nervous or unsure of himself. "See you Monday."

She sent him one last smile and then let the door fall shut behind her. Oliver stood staring at the closed door a little while longer until he saw a light go on in Chloe's apartment. He'd enjoyed their evening together, but something was different. Something unsettling, even unhinging that he couldn't pinpoint. He breathed in deeply. What the heck was going on with him? Maybe it had something to do with the amount of stress he was dealing with, maybe it was the lack of sleep, or lack of sex…or just maybe, it had something to do with Chloe. He needed to clear his mind and there was only one way he knew how. Distraction.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is certainly longer than the ones before. I'll try to keep it up, so that there's some decent progression. I'm figuring this story out bit by bit, but I'm nowhere near the end in my head. But I'm definitely going to finish it! Please review and enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven**

She could hear the rhythmic clang of metal hitting metal. Slowly but gradually her mind was clawing its way through the thick fog and back into consciousness. How much time had passed since she'd been thrown into this concrete cage she couldn't say, but the ache in her limbs and the numbness of her exposed skin were proof enough that it had already been too long for comfort. The joints in her neck creaked as she craned her neck to take in her prison. No windows, no ventilation system, just a single aluminum bunk surrounded by rough grey walls and isolated by a solid steel door. She turned onto her back with a heavy sigh, and then swiveled her way across the ground toward the bunk. She was still too weak to push herself up completely, so she grabbed one of the posts and pulled her body into a sitting position, leaning back against the frame, her head resting on the thin mattress atop. The haze had nearly cleared, for that she was grateful, but hunger and thirst were following quickly in its wake. She closed her eyes running her tongue along her brittle lips and dry gums. She didn't know what was going to happen. Didn't know whether there was anything she could do to stop it. Bare fists alone weren't going to be enough. No, she had to be patient. She had to wait, until somebody came, until she had more information - until she found the loophole she could exploit. 

cococococococo

Bang! Gotcha! Chloe jumped up from the sofa waving her arms around euphorically. She'd finally broken through all of Victor's thirty-seven firewalls and tagged him with an encrypted code that told her exactly where he was. She was a bloody genius if she had to say so herself. Mindfully, one that had needed a weekend of all nighters, dozens of cups of coffee and the one or other temper tantrum in between, but still, a genius by any definition. She smiled victoriously as she stretched out on her couch and counted the seconds…five…six…seven…beep. Her hands reached out towards her laptop and pulled it onto her lap as a dark blue window popped up on the screen.

V: I forgot how persistent you were.

Chloe chuckled as her fingers glided over the keyboard.

C: One of my better traits, I find.

Of course, she'd known that Victor would catch on to the tracking program almost immediately. She hadn't designed it to remain obscure for a longer period of time. Heck, finding his whereabouts hadn't actually been the priority at all, just the icing on the cake. What she had intended, was for him to find the file she'd planted and follow it all the way back to her. And just in case, he didn't answer, she could create a minor glitch in his system, something akin to an electric shock, by simply clicking enter.

V: Depends on whom you're asking.

C: I come in peace.

V: And to ask a favour.

Chloe frowned at how opportunistic that sounded. She couldn't deny that she had a specific reason for wanting to track down Victor, but just as much she simply wanted to talk to an old friend and find out how he was doing.

C: Yes. We need your help.

V: With what?

C: Lex.

Chloe stared at the blinking white cursor, tapping her fingers nervously on the keyboard. She felt the same gut gnawing feeling that she'd had when she'd first talked to Bart - that indefinable mixture of guilt, and shame and apprehension.

V: I can't go back, Chloe.

Lex had been the one who'd turned Victor in to a living, breathing machine. The one who'd ordered him to be ripped apart and pieced back together. The one who'd robbed him of his former life. It didn't matter that he was the most revolutionary technology that ever existed. But what if he had a new life? What if he'd found a new place to call home? Would he risk it for revenge? Did she have the right to ask that of him?

C: If we take down Lex, you won't have to. Nobody will have to, ever gain. But it's your choice.

V: We don't stand a chance.

Was that true? She seldom allowed herself to think about whether what they were attempting made sense or not. All she knew was that it was the right thing to do. The one thing she had to do.

C: If not us. Then who else?

The reality of her words rung clear in her mind as she read them over. There was nobody else. Just them.

V: All I want is to forget.

Was this it? Had she lost him?

V: But I won't be able to live with myself if I walk away now.

No, he'd come through.

V: Do you think we can do it?

C: Together, yes.

Only together.

V: Give me two days. I need to say, good bye.

Air escaped past her lips in one swift breath as her chest pulled tight. Why was it always the good ones who had to make the sacrifices?

C: Do whatever you need to do. We'll wait.

V: See you soon, Chloe. I'll leave your trap door open.

C: No need. You know where to find me.

Transmission disconnected. Access denied.

Chloe shut her laptop placing it back on the coffee table and ran both her hands across her face in exhaustion. It was dark outside, around four o'clock in the morning. She needed to get some sleep. Question was whether she could. 

cocococococo

Stanley Herald pulled firmly at the lapels of his custom-made Italian suit jacket and marveled at the way it accentuated his lean physique. He'd always taken care of himself. Invested money in his appearance even when he didn't have much to spend in the first place. That's how he'd made it to the top. Knowing when and where to place his bets. If growing up in his parents' run down one-story house had taught him anything, then that above all money mattered the most. He pitied all those sticklers who preached that money couldn't buy happiness - because frankly it could. It had bought him his multimillion-dollar house, his expensive car collection, his designer clothes and luxury holidays. Hell, it had even bought him some of the most beautiful women on the planet. And all those things had made him very happy. He'd become the kind of man he'd always wanted to be - a man of prestige and success. But with that came pride. Sinful and treacherous. It would be his downfall if he wasn't careful.

No, he shook the thought from his mind. His time was not over. He would not back down and lay still and quiet only to be forgotten. Nobody could rival him when it came to his job. It was the one thing he'd dedicated his life to and he would not allow his reputation to be buried underneath the rubble. He would make those who'd degraded him pay. And then like a phoenix, he'd rise from the ashes.

He walked down the staircase towards his home office, signaling his security guard that his visitor could be let in. He'd chosen the man specifically because of his inconspicuousness. "Take a seat my boy." Stanley watched as his visitor took a few uneasy steps forward and then lowered himself into the armchair, all the while his eyes remaining downcast. So susceptible these young people, he thought. So, spineless. "Do you know what I want from you?"

The man finally dared to look at him, but only for a few seconds before his gaze averted in fear. "Yes, Sir", he responded powerlessly.

At least he wasn't stupid. Another reason why he'd chosen him. "Then tell me exactly what it is I need from you?"

He rubbed his sweaty palms nervously over his thighs and swallowed visibly. "You need me to be your eyes and ears." 

cocococococo

She'd been trying extremely hard to stay awake all morning. After a handful of hours of sleep she'd woken up feeling just as exhausted as before. Not even the triple-espresso had been able to boost her into alertness. Her eyes closed drowsily as she tuned out the monotone voices around her. There really wasn't anything more boring and soporific than listening to somebody talk about stock market trends and statistics for a whole half hour. Her head circled languidly, dangerously close to slumping forward, so she pinched herself to stay awake. Seriously, the idea of sleeping through her lunch break on her office couch was sounding more tempting by the minute. God, have mercy on her and let this end soon.

Soon, turned out to be twenty long-winded minutes later. Oliver had thanked everyone for their outstanding work and suggested they treat themselves to an early lunch and push further matters to tomorrow's meeting. Sometimes, she really could hug him to death. It took a few moments for everyone to clear out, so that she was the only person left. Grumbling inwardly at the prospect of having to stand up and walk all the way back to her office, she leaned back, thoroughly considering trading her office couch for the plush boardroom chair she was currently sitting in. With her eyes closed and her brain already on its way into slumberland, she didn't notice somebody opening the door and walking in again. What she did notice, was the feel of a big, warm hand resting gently on her knee, stirring her awake. She turned drowsily, only to find herself peering into those soft chocolate brown eyes she'd come to know so well.

"Oliver." His name escaped her lips in a raspy whisper and she felt his hand squeeze her knee tightly.

"Hey there, sleepy head." She didn't have to look at him to see his smile. The same smile that sent thousands of female hearts racing and had lust pooling between their legs. That didn't include her, of course. Albeit, the gorgeous dimple in his chin sometimes did make her knees wobble a teeny tiny bit. But she'd never ever admit to that.

Rubbing her eyes, she sat upright, forcing her mind to wake up. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep over the weekend."

He squeezed her knee again and she could feel goose bumps spreading up her leg. "It's okay. You don't need to explain. I just didn't want you to have a sore neck later on."

"Thanks", she smiled appreciatively at him sliding forward in her chair making Oliver pull back. "I just hope nobody noticed me nearly falling asleep earlier."

He shook his head and stood up abruptly nodding towards the door with his head. "Come on, I have something to show you."

Chloe's eyebrows knitted in confusion at the playful expression on his face that told her he was up to something. "Do I need to be worried?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "No, silly. Now come on."

She pursed her lips, but didn't ask any more questions and then silently followed him out. They had just reached her office when Oliver abruptly stopped and turned causing her to run smack into his chest. She'd known from the looks of him that he was well built, but what she felt underneath her palms right that moment was a lot harder than she'd expected. Cursing inwardly, she pulled back her hands clasping them together nervously. Her tired brain was paying far too much attention to her boss' physique and that was absolutely not okay. She needed to focus. Be professional.

"Close your eyes."

Her head shot up. "What?"

"Humor me." Oliver pleaded with her. "I want it to be a surprise."

Chloe stared at him folding her arms across her chest. "Something you should know about me is that I don't like surprises."

He'd known she'd make things difficult for him. But he hadn't expected her to be so stubborn before she'd even seen what he'd gotten her. "Don't be such a spoil sport, Chloe."

She pursed her lips like a prissy five year old. "You better make sure I don't bump into anything."

Oliver shook his head in bewilderment at her pigheadedness. Things definitely weren't off to a good start and yet he couldn't wait to see how she'd react to what happened next. He'd had to make a number of phone calls over the weekend to make sure everything was ready come Monday. Of course, pulling the 'I'm Oliver Queen' card had made things considerably easier. He watched her close her eyes, waving his fingers in front of her face just to make sure and then placed his hands on her shoulders leading her into her office.

"And remember, no peeking." He squeezed her shoulders, causing Chloe to roll her eyes even if he couldn't see it. She mumbled something in return all the while thinking that the physical contact thing they currently had going on really wasn't helping her focus.

"Lighten up. I have a feeling you'll like this."

"If it's a bed with a nice soft pillow I can sleep on, then I'd say you were right."

Oliver chuckled. He'd force her to take the afternoon off later, but first things first. "Even better actually."

Before she could reply he'd pushed her down into her desk chair and told her she could open her eyes. She had absolutely no idea what to expect as her eyes roamed across her office. The surprise he'd gotten her wasn't hard to miss as it lay right in front of her adorned with a shiny green ribbon. She gasped as recognition clicked into place. No freaking way. This couldn't be. She had to be hallucinating. Her hands moved forward of their own accord wanting desperately to feel its smooth surface. She stopped them knowing there'd be no going back once she touched it. Her beady eyes shifted to look at Oliver and she was lost for words. The excitement in her face was obvious and Oliver couldn't help feeling elated by that. He'd wanted to do something nice for her to show her how much he appreciated what she'd done for him.

"Oliver, this is wonderful…but, it's too much", she shook her head turning back to gaze at the marvel in front of her.

He stepped closer towards her, leaning over her shoulder to take her hand placing it on the matted green surface. "Nonsense, you've deserved this, Chloe."

She smiled up at him as her fingers slid over the edges and then untied the ribbon. As pathetic as it sounded, she'd dreamed about this baby. Queen Industries' next generation state-of-the-art software and hardware all packed into 5.5 pounds with fiberglass casing. Magnificence in all its glory. She was definitely awake now. And this was definitely better than a stupid bed and pillow.

She huffed in exasperation. "Part of me still wants to argue with you about this…another just wants to grab it, boot it up and spend hours finding out what it can do. I'm really torn."

"How about I make things easier for you", Oliver leaned over even further flipping open the laptop and pressing the on button.

Chloe immediately jolted forward trying to stop him. "No, don't…" Too late. The light flickered on and then the user interface in its newest design appeared on the 17-inch LED-backlit glossy widescreen display. Now, she was officially done for.

Oliver stood back upright stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Just accept and enjoy."

She eyed the graphics intently running her thumb along the rim of the screen and then absently said, "You don't play fair, Mr. Queen." Taking in a deep breath she looked at him with a soft smile. "Thank you, I love it."

He smiled back at her thinking that all his efforts over the weekend had been more than worth it if it made Chloe this happy. "No, thank you for everything you've done for me. Honestly, this doesn't even come close to how much I owe you."

Chloe's throat tightened at the tingling in her chest. His sincerity had caught her off guard but she still reached out to him, wrapping her hand around his arm. "Believe me, it's more than enough. Just don't buy me a car too, alright?"

She'd meant to lighten the mood but that obviously wasn't the case seeing how Oliver stiffened. He was biting his lower self-consciously as his other hand lifted to rub the back of his neck. Chloe's mouth dropped open in realization as she gaped at him. "Oh no, please tell me you didn't…"

Oliver chuckled nervously, "Actually, I might have…"

She groaned loudly leaning back in her chair shooting Oliver a glare that could kill. Of course, she'd refused. Vehemently. Over and over again. And yet somehow he'd managed to drag her down to the parking lot. That's where she'd gone on her second ranting spree all the while covering her eyes in objection. She would not succumb like she had before. And when he'd attempted to press the car keys into her hand she'd even thrown them back at him, a little to forcefully and with very bad aim may it be said. That's when he'd made his move, his sneaky manipulative move. Feigning a wound in order to feed on her guilt. Flashing his stupid corruptive smile. Talking about company cars and whatnots. And alas she'd crumbled. How Oliver Queen repeatedly managed to break her resolve, she had no idea – what she did know though, was that she didn't like it one bit.

"It is kind of pretty", she finally admitted after it was obvious that she'd be giving in. There really wasn't much else she could say because frankly speaking she was a typical female cliché. No clue whatsoever when it came to cars.

Oliver shoved her towards the car holding out the keys. "It's a Bentley Continental GT with a six litre twin-turbocharged W12 engine producing five hundred and sixty horsepower, accelerates from zero to a hundred kilometers per hour in four point six seconds, has EPS, ABS, Carbon fibre-reinforced Silicon Carbide ceramic disc brakes….", Oliver paused realizing that Chloe was staring at him with a blank expression, "and a whole lot of other nifty things you probably don't want to hear about."

She looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to spoil your fun but I know just as much about cars as you do about haute couture. Obsessing about them is one of the few things I gladly leave to the male species."

"Fair point", Oliver said opening the driver's door. "Maybe you'll have more to say about the interior", he grinned mischievously.

Oh, and how she did. What horsepower and motors were to men, sleek beige leather seats with heaters, a navigation system, automatic parking, a touch screen display with a hands-free call system, a sunroof and two heated slots for her morning coffee were to her. Oliver had had the last modification built in especially. Yeah, she could definitely live with driving this car.

"So, just tell me one thing, what's up with the whole green mantra?"

Oliver grinned boyishly. "It's my favourite colour actually." And coincidentally also the colour of her eyes, he thought absentmindedly.

"You're spoiling me, you know that", Chloe said teasingly as she stepped back out from behind the steering wheel. "People are going to think you bribed me into this job."

"Let them", he shrugged, his hands still casually stuck in his pockets. "You're worth every damn penny." Oliver had to swallow deeply once the words had left his mouth. It was supposed to be an off-hand-response to her banter, but somehow they'd had an unexpected impact on him. Saying them had made him realize how unimaginable working at QI without Chloe would be.

There it was again, that tingling somewhere close to her heart. Just that now, it had turned into a full on fluttering. She clenched her teeth together willing for it to go away. This was irrational. Like she didn't have her body under control. She poised herself looking at Oliver with a gentle air. "I'd still be working for you even without all these things, you know that right?"

He stilled immediately at the pull in his chest. This was exactly what he was trying to get out of his system. And he would, he had to. But nobody had ever been so genuinely loyal to him and that was something he could never forget. So, he nodded his head in acknowledgment sending her an appreciative smile. Chloe met his gaze intently for a few more seconds, but didn't say anything afterwards as they walked back to the elevator in silence. It was one of the things he liked about her, the fact that she understood him even without words.

cocococococo

She was still sitting on the cold floor leaning against the bunk when she heard heavy boots thudding against the ground followed by the sound of a metal bolt being slid open. Shortly after, the screaming started. At first it had been a wail, mixed with tears and scuffling. Then it had turned into high pitched, terrified, pleading screams that tore at her gut making her nauseas. She hadn't eaten in hours, maybe even days and yet whatever remained in her stomach was threatening to resurface. Something truly horrible was happening here. And even though she didn't know what they had planned, she was certain that that person, that girl, was never coming back. Maybe they'd abuse her or torture her and then simply watch her die. Or maybe they'd kill her. But at the end of it all, she wasn't coming back. Surely, it was only a matter of time before they came for her?

Moments later the thudding returned, getting louder, coming closer. She pulled her knees up against her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them. With silent whispers she prayed to whatever God may be listening that they'd spare her for just a while longer. She didn't want to die. Not today. Not in this shit hole, alone and starving. The boots stopped. She could see them through the gap beneath her prison door. She couldn't breathe. Her heart was pounding. But worst of all, she couldn't think. Instead of the door itself a rectangular flap opened up fairly close to the bottom allowing for whoever stood outside to slide a small tray through. She didn't move, didn't even dare look until the boots had left for sure. Then she'd mustered all her strength and crawled forward. It was food, some unidentifiable mash but food nonetheless and a glass of water. Her stomach churned longing for sustenance as her dry lips yearned for moisture. Relief flooded over her and still she hesitated. Perhaps this had been the mistake the others had made - eating and drinking in order to survive. Maybe the only way out was by dying too soon. Dehydration or starvation, both would probably be the better death compared to the one that was awaiting her out there.

cocococococo

The week had gone by so fast she could hardly keep track. Between work at QI and planning the meeting with all her local heroes Chloe had lost track of time. She'd been busy helping Oliver reemploy everyone who had been fired under Stanley Herald's orders and had sat through several hours of discussing the masquerade ball with Gabriel, the event planner. Somewhere in between she'd managed to fit in a lunch date with Rick afraid that he might think she was neglecting him, which she wasn't, she just had a lot on her plate at the moment and she'd explained that to him. Of course, being the nice guy he was, he'd been understanding but still hoped they would be spending a bit more time together from there on out. She'd promised to make the time in future – including coming Sunday - even though she knew it would be tough. They'd left it at that. In the evenings she'd started drawing out mission plans, ruminating on strategies and protocols. If they were going to be a team, they needed a standard system of operating and a communication code.

She glanced at the time. They'd agreed to meet at her apartment in a half hour. Maybe she'd use to the time to grab a bite to eat and freshen up, seeing how she was still dressed in her pajamas. It was going to be another long night, only that this time she was excited about it. They were all finally coming together – it was progress. And she couldn't help thinking that tonight would be the beginning of something extraordinary.

One by one they'd trickled into her little apartment and were currently sitting in her living room all comfortably nestled around her coffee table where she'd laid out various documents and blue prints as well as her new laptop. She cherished her old one seeing how it had been her companion throughout the years. It held memories and she'd never give it away, but the sort of programming and hacking she'd be doing in future for the team was simply too much for it to handle. She thought she'd let the boys get acquainted first, even if they had met each other before at some point or another. Her eyes jumped from one to the other as she studied them trying to get an idea of how everyone was feeling. Bart was munching away again with an already empty packet of cheese balls in his hands listening to Victor and Arthur talk about where they'd been and what they'd been doing since they'd all last seen each other. Clark sat quietly to her right, likewise taking it all in, now and then joining in on the conversation. If this was going to work they needed to be a unit. They needed to know each other and work as one, and by the looks of it they wouldn't have any problems doing that. As far as she could tell everyone was getting along well even if they were a bunch of completely different personalities. It took a little while longer till the talking had died down and then instantly everyone was looking at her.

"Shall we get down to business then", she suggested nervously, rubbing her hands over knees. They all nodded so she continued. "First of all, I just want to say that I'm really happy to see you all again. It's been a while and I didn't realize before how much I'd missed you. So, thanks for coming." She couldn't stop the emotions that had come over her seeing them all together again. It was nice and she couldn't remember being this much a part of something before. "I know it can't have been easy. We all have our histories with Lex, some less pretty than others and going up against him is a big risk. That's why I want you all to consider this carefully. You have your own lives now and even though Clark and I have decided to dedicate our lives to this cause doesn't mean you have to as well. Nobody's forcing you or telling you that you have some kind of unwritten ethical responsibility, because you don't. Being part of this team is a choice you have to make for yourselves. If you don't want to be in this fight, then I don't want you in it either, and I mean that as a friend."

Silence followed as they all contemplated her words and then Victor reached out to her giving her shoulder a squeeze. "We know, Chloe. But I think it's safe to say that we're all here because a significant part of us wants Lex to pay for what he's done to us and who knows how many other people. We owe it to ourselves and to them to put a stop to it. And as much as I'd like to live a peaceful normal life like everybody else, I can't. I couldn't live my life any other way than this. Being a part of this team, and I'm sure I'm speaking for everyone here, is precisely what we want."

A round of approval followed.

"You can count on me, Chloelicious", Bart winked boyishly at her making her smile.

Arthur moved forward in his chair clasping his hands together. "We're in this together and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You know my answer", Clark added.

Chloe felt her chest tighten as tears stirred in her eyes. She never thought she'd be this emotional, but the amount of support and trust they were offering her was more than she'd been expecting and slightly overwhelming. Taking a deep breath to relax her body, she met each of their gazes sending them a silent thank you and then kneeled down in front of her coffee table booting up the computer screen.

She sniffed and then cleared her throat to speak. "Okay, so, Clark and I have been trying to take down any kind of illegal operation Lex has been involved in, but most of them were fairly small scale and probably didn't even register on his radar. The 33.1 labs on the other hand are a completely different story. As you all know, that's where Lex' sick ideas come to life. We barely managed to take down one a couple of months ago, but ever since then it's been quiet. If you ask me I think a storm is coming."

"So, what you're saying is that we need to find more of the 33.1 labs and burn them to the ground", Victor commented concentration written in his face.

"Exactly", Chloe shuffled the papers around opening up a window on her desktop. "Now, Lex is doing a damn good job at hiding their locations, but I've been doing some digging and I found something that might just lead us to them." She held out a list to Victor. "When I started going over LuthorCorps' finances they mostly added up. I checked every subsidiary looking for shell companies but came up empty. Until two months ago that is when a firm called BioCulture started popping up in the books. Supposedly, they do agriculture with newly developed strings of plants, but judging by the looks of things", she pointed toward the video footage she'd pulled up, "I'd bet every penny that the only thing they're experimenting on there are people."

The guys studied the satellite images for a moment longer each of them scrunching their foreheads in confusion.

"Doesn't exactly look like their plowing the fields", Clark finally said out loud. "There isn't a tractor in sight, the soil looks barren and there isn't even a general water tank for irrigation."

Arthur chuckled catching everyone's attention.

"What?", Clark asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing, it's just that sometimes I forget that the man of steel who can see through walls and runs faster than sound is actually a farm boy at heart."

A chuckle went through the group as Clark feigned amusement.

"Has there been any activity so far?", Victor asked bringing everyone to focus again.

Chloe nodded her head fast-forwarding the footage. "Every other day black minivans show up. But that's basically it. I can't make out what they're transporting from the images, but judging by the cars it can't be anything too big."

"Maybe it's just some kind of storage facility?", Bart interjected hanging his feet over the arm of the chair.

"I considered that, but why would a storage facility use nearly as much electricity and water as the whole of Metropolis' suburbs. It doesn't make sense. And…", she held up a hand shortly as she rolled out the blue prints from underneath the other documents, "…look at these floor plans. It used to be some kind of factory, average size, nothing out of the ordinary. Even under normal operations it's not big enough for that amount of consumption."

Victor leaned back on the sofa folding his arms across his chest. "What are the chances Lex has built himself a subterranean playground?"

"Pretty good judging by this", she placed another document in the middle of the table. "I went through the records trying to find out when BioCulture first surfaced and found out that LuthorCorp had purchased the property nearly a year before the company even existed. So, I checked up on various construction companies that could have been able to take on a project like this and stumbled on Stromberg Works. Not exactly renowned, but they more than tripled their budget in the past quarter without landing any major construction deals."

Clark scoffed. "Looks like they've found themselves a shady benefactor."

"Yeah, and they've been doing some unofficial work for him too. During the months before BioCulture showed up they ordered a ship load of construction equipment and material and this is where they brought it." She clicked on the second video file showing the same building as before surrounded by trucks and other machinery. She let it run for a few seconds and then zoomed in on one of the jeeps parked on the grounds. "They made sure that nothing would visibly link them to the site. Unfortunately, someone was stupid enough to drive a company car there one day, because that sign there is the logo of Stromberg Works."

"Nice work, Chloe", Arthur complimented her. "So, what's next?"

"Recon", she answered pointedly. "We need to find out as much about that place as we can. The underground layout, the on-goings, the security measures and how many people work there and are being held prisoner. If we want to storm the castle we need to know it inside and out."

Clark nodded in agreement. "We need someone to keep an eye on the place on site…",

Bart shot up in his chair. "I'm on it."

"Good", Chloe continued. "Victor, I'll need your help with getting all the equipment together and planning the mission. Arthur, you're in charge of getting the blue prints of the facility. I'll have your new identity finalized by the middle of the week so you can go undercover at Stromberg Works."

"I heard women can't withstand a man in overalls", Arthur grinned dirtily.

"Really?", Bart abruptly turned to his teammate with a mischievous expression. "You think 'licious goes for that sort of thing."

Chloe rolled her eyes at their snickering. "I'm sitting right here, Bart."

"I know", he replied flashing her with his signature grin. "So, do you?"

That boy was never going to give up, so she might as well play along. "I like all men in uniform", she winked at him.

Hopeful excitement immediately flashed across Bart's face. "Nice." And then he furrowed his brows at her making her laugh.

She refocused setting her mind back on task. "Clark, you have to keep an eye on Lex. He'll probably be at the Daily Planet most days, so that makes it a bit easier. Other than that you're free to patrol. I'll monitor the police lines and if you need assistance the guys can help out." She scanned the table for anything she might have forgotten. Nope, all done. "Right, everyone knows what they need to do, so I guess we can call it a night."

Since none of them had any more questions and the boys were hungry, they decided to head out to the Italian restaurant down the block for a late night snack. Chloe hadn't really been hungry but hadn't wanted to miss out on some quality time with her friends either. Sometimes sleep needed to be sacrificed in the name of fun. Besides she still had half a day to rest tomorrow before her date with Rick. Another one of Bart's jokes tore her from her reverie as she slurped the end of her coke while the guys chewed happily on their pizzas. She smiled thinking she could definitely get used to this.


	12. Chapter 12

No excuses for the long wait. So, hate me but love the chapter. 

**Chapter Twelve**

Lois was fuming as she grabbed her bag and stomped out of the bullpen. If she spent another minute in the same building as that baldheaded scumbag she might just kill him. He'd fired her cousin and now he had the audacity to demote her to the cultural section aka gossip column. She'd worked her ass off to be an investigative reporter and she was freaking good at it too. Damn Lex Luthor and his crappy opinion. 'Mediocre, lacking insight, sloppy' – that's what he'd said about her work. For all she cared, he could stick it where the sun didn't shine and then he could go to hell.

She'd summoned every bit of control she had not to jump him right there in his office and strangle him to death. Her mouth on the other hand had told him exactly what was on her mind. She'd even given him the finger on her way out. Extremely mature, she knew. But she hadn't been able to help herself. That smug vicious pig just managed to push all her wrong buttons.

A look at her wristwatch told her Chloe would be home soon. Good, because she was in deep need of a long loud rant and Clark was definitely not her go-to-guy for that sort of thing. He'd tell her he understood but that she needed to calm down and remain level-headed…yap yap yap…as much as she loved him, she might just punch him in the face. Of course, he wouldn't feel a thing, but she would.

The taxi she'd hauled pulled up into Chloe's street parking across from her apartment building. She'd given up the long car drive between Smallville and Metropolis in exchange for the Clark Express a while ago. If he persisted on living in a small town two hours away from the city he had no choice but to play her personal chauffeur without complaint. She heard a whistle from the taxi driver and then some words of fascination as he looked out the window towards a very expensive looking car. Typical. If it wasn't a monster truck, she couldn't care less. She handed him his fee thanking him and then stepped out onto the street. She hadn't been here in a few days but something about the place looked different. Cleaner. Brighter. She shrugged thinking she was probably imagining things and then rung the bell. A couple of seconds later and the door buzzed open. Lois mad her way upstairs and then stepped through the apartment door Chloe had left ajar.

"I'll be right there, Lo", Chloe's voice reached her from somewhere down the hall.

Lois kicked off her shoes dropping her bag on the floor next to them and then moved into the kitchen to pour them each a glass of wine.

"How did you know it was me?", she called out to her cousin who was still out of sight. "You should really be more careful." A door closed and Lois heard footsteps come closer.

"Nobody rings the doorbell like you, Lois", Chloe answered teasingly as she stepped into the kitchen wearing sweat pants and a tank top.

"I'm unique, what can I say", Lois grinned back at her and then her face went serious. "But you never know. Better safe than sorry."

Chloe tilted her head furrowing her brows in mockery. "You're one to talk, Miss Undercover. Plus, I don't need anyone else preaching to me about security, Oliver has got that plenty covered. He's seriously trying to coerce me into finding a new apartment in a 'safer' part of town."

"As in Queen?", Lois asked curiously. "He was here?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yes and yes. But he didn't come up if that's what you were going to ask next. Dropped me off after work that's all."

Lois' shoulders slumped. "I hate it when you mind read. It's no fun."

Chloe laughed at that moving around the counter and reached for a glass of wine. "So, what do I owe this surprise visit to?"

"Our hairless villain", Lois's expression turned sour as Chloe's grew worried.

"What happened?"

"He demoted me, that's what happened", Lois said agitated as the tension started building up again.

Chloe's mouth fell open. "He didn't?", she gasped.

"He certainly did," Lois downed the rest of her wine. "You're looking at the new social-function-panzy."

"But why? I mean if he wanted to get rid of you he could have just fired you like he did me."

Lois poured herself another glass. "Beats me why he pulled that move. Gave me some construed excuse about how my work was rotten and not doing justice to my profession."

Chloe snorted disbelievingly. "Yeah, right. As though he cared about that."

"The only thing Lex cares about is himself", Lois sneered taking a swig of her wine. "Spoilt rich demon, that's what he is. Didn't even consider turning over some of the stories I've been working on to somebody else."

Something stirred within Chloe at that piece of information. "How do you know?"

Lois' glass hit the kitchen surface with a loud chime and her eyes filled with anger. "Because the asshole shredded them in front me and had the nerve to smirk at me while he did it. Urgh."

Chloe could see how riled up Lois was and she couldn't blame her for it. After all, she'd had a similar encounter with the devil's spawn the day he'd fired her. As much as she tried, Lex Luthor always found a way to crawl under her skin and make her lose all sense of reason and control. She'd sworn to herself that day that Lex would never get the better of her, ever again.

"So, what were you working on?", Chloe asked despite Lois' obvious irritation because something about Lex' actions had peaked her interest.

Lois shrugged emptying the rest of the wine into her glass. "The underground fighting organization…"

"The one Clark barged in on?"

"Yeah, that one", Lois arched her brow scoffing. "And then a safe-house for illegal immigrants. I had hard proof for that one. And last week I picked up something about missing homeless children at the police station. But I hadn't looked into it yet. Wasn't really sure whether it was worth investigating or not."

"Missing homeless children", Chloe repeated quizzically. "How did they come up with that?"

"Dunno, but there seems to be this one homeless guy who lives in the abandoned industrial area. The cops said he'd shown up three times in the past few weeks demanding some kind of search party. But so far nothings happened. Going by what they told me, the homeless guy's a little eccentric and has an impressive rap sheet for public nudity."

Chloe chuckled lightly into her glass of wine. "No wonder, they haven't taken him seriously."

"Yeah, not exactly Mr. Exemplary Citizen," Lois said frowning at the empty bottle of wine and then chucked it in the bin. "You got some more of this good stuff stashed somewhere?"

"No, but there's a bottle of Bacardi Raz in the top right cabinet", Chloe pointed in the general direction. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Lois clapped her hands happily and then made her way over as her lips formed a grim line again. "Well, I'm certainly not laying low. I'll write the best freaking cultural section the Daily Planet has ever printed and on the side I'll just keep on doing my old job. There's now way I'm letting Lex tell me what I can and can't do." Chloe smirked proud of her cousin. Then again, she wouldn't have expected anything else from Lois. "So, enough about my life problems, how's work treating you?"

"Good, I guess", Chloe got up from her chair grabbing another set of glasses. "The past couple of weeks have been exhausting, but now that we're mostly back at the office it's calmed down a little. I'm still buried in work, but it's manageable."

"And what about your hunky boss?", Lois wiggled her brows suggestively grinning at her.

"Don't call him that, Lois", Chloe reprimanded her.

Lois raised her arms questioningly. "What? It's a fact, cuz. He's delicious."

"Please, can we not talk about how hot Oliver is", she begged feeling uncomfortable with the topic.

Lois paused looking at her like she'd just scored. "So, you do think he's hot?"

"No!" Chloe stiffened like she'd been caught red-handed. Damn it, her cousin could be so annoying sometimes, just like the nosy-prying look she was giving her right now. Chloe huffed in exasperation. "Okay…maybe…just a little." A girlish squeal erupted from Lois and Chloe immediately raised her finger to put a stop to it. "I mean that in a completely objective and platonic way. I don't need you playing matchmaker or putting ideas in my head, got it. There's nothing going on, so don't go there."

Lois rolled at her eyes at her cousin. Talk about a short fuse. "Fine, I'm backing off." She waited until Chloe had taken a deep breath to relax before she continued with a mischievous grin. "So, for curiosity's sake, did Oliver have your neighborhood cleaned up or did he just buy you that freakishly expensive car standing outside?"

"LOIS!"

cocococococo

Oliver had been cooped up in the conference room all morning trying to convince StreamLite Systems, a satellite communications company currently operating fourty-three active satellites used for worldwide voice and data communication, to enter a profitable contract with Queen Industries. He and an expert team had spent the past couple of days doing their homework and devising a solid line of argument, backing up every fact with hard proof. It wasn't going to be an easy run but he was fairly sure that QI had the best offer out there. He'd been very adamant about keeping the negotiations under wraps seeing how several other technology companies were vying for StreamLite Systems' partnership. After his presentation things had been looking good, they'd even begun pitching ideas to each other until their head negotiator excused himself to take a phone call. When he'd come back the atmosphere had gone from friendly to sober within seconds and before he knew what was happening, the gentleman had apologized stating they had just received a better offer from another major company and would now be leaving. They were out the door before he could stop them.

Storming into his office he threw the files in his hands forcefully on to the coffee table sending sheets of paper flying into the air and onto the floor. What the heck had just gone wrong? The deal had practically been under wraps and now here he stood empty handed and feeling punked. Oliver grabbed his phone punching in numbers on the dial as his jaw clenched tighter with anger. He took a glance at his chair but refrained from sitting down. He was too agitated to keep still. A soft voice answered but Oliver didn't have the patience to let her speak out.

"Get me Pete Wills on the phone. Now."

A nervous whimper and a few dial tones later he finally had the guy he wanted on the line.

"Hello, Mr. Queen, how…"

"They declined our offer, Pete. Do you hear me? We lost the freaking deal!" The strain in his throat proved he was shouting but he couldn't care less what he sounded like right now.

"I don't understand, Mr. Queen. We did the research, we…"

"Yeah, well, somebody obviously fucked up, Pete."

"With all due respect, Mr. Queen, but that can't be. We triple-checked all our information. It was faultless."

Oliver was outright seething now. "Don't give me any of that shit, Pete. Your team messed up and that's final. Just find out who stole the deal from under our noses. Got it!" He didn't even wait for the reply before he slammed the phone back onto the receiver.

Chloe chose that moment to walk into his office. She'd barely gone a few steps when she stopped taking in the strewn documents and the charged temper radiating off Oliver. Her mind shuffled through today's schedule. StreamLite Systems… Negotiations… Crap. She knew QI had a lot riding on this deal. If successful it would catapult them into an entirely new league on an international basis. But obviously things hadn't gone as smoothly as they'd anticipated.

"What happened?"

Oliver dropped into his chair crossing both arms over his chest as he let his head fall back. "Somebody beat us to the chase", he answered spitefully without looking at her.

Chloe let the statement settle in the air between them before she walked over to Oliver's side of the desk to console him. Resting her back against the glass surface she studied him still sensing his tension. "I'm really sorry, Oliver. I know how much you wanted this."

Oliver kept his eyes closed for a while longer and then slowly got up from his chair turning to face the glass façade. "Yeah, well, shit happens."

Frowning, Chloe pushed herself forward to stand behind him. She knew he was disappointed, of course he was. This had been his chance to redeem himself in the eyes of the board and even if he would never admit it she knew he needed to prove to himself that he was worthy of being CEO. She lifted her hand placing it softly on his back. "You did your best, Oliver. Everyone did."

His shoulders tensed at the feel of her light touch. He knew she meant well, but he wasn't in the mood for consolation. "My best obviously isn't worth very much then", he rebutted mockingly.

He was being too hard on himself again and she hated seeing him like this. Doubting himself, questioning his right to his position. Of course, she understood that he was upset and frustrated, she would be too, but she wasn't going to let this set back unravel his former insecurities. Chloe moved around him, squeezing herself into the little space left between Oliver and the glass. The proximity of their bodies made her spine tingle but she wasn't going to let that distract her. "Listen to me", Chloe demanded but he continued to look at the floor. "Hey, don't ignore me", she repeated and yet Oliver still refused to look at her. Slowly growing impatient she cupped his cheek lifting his face, not letting go when he finally raised his eyes to hers. "I get that you're angry. And that's okay. Throw things across the room. Break something. Fine. But don't turn this into an Oliver Queen-hate-fest, alright."

He could see the worry and concern reflected in her eyes and he hated himself for putting it there. That's all he was really good at. Messing up, hurting people. So, why waste a talent. Reaching up he covered her hand with his and for a split second he wavered, his thumb unintentionally itching to caress the back of her hand. Chloe's head tilted, her expression softened and then he pried her fingers from his cheek. "I don't need your pampering, Chloe." His face was stoic when he glared back at her. "So, just save us both the sweet talk."

He knew his words had stung when she let her hand fall limply from his cheek. She'd opened her mouth to say something but all he heard was a broken whisper of his name. Her eyebrows knitted and her forehead scrunched, she balled her hands into fists as the tone in her eyes turned from hurt to aggressive. Oliver was venting and she just happened to be the person he was taking it out on. But, if he thought wounding her would be enough to make her back off then he was definitely mistaken.

"This isn't going to work, you know", she stated decisively. "If you expect me to run out crying like a girl because you decide to be Mr. I'm-such-a-douche-bag-Queen then you better think again."

Oliver scoffed loudly. He might have admired her stubborn determination in a different situation but right now it was setting him off. "Is this the part where you tell me that I'm a good guy with a caring heart and we both hug? Because if it is, I think I'll pass."

God, how she wanted to wipe that smug look of his face. But if that's the way he wanted to play, so be it. "No, Oliver. This is the part where I tell you what a jerk and failure you are. Nothing but a binging-playboy-narcissist. A disappointment to everyone and everything." She saw him stiffen. He certainly hadn't been expecting that. "What? Isn't that what you've been wanting to hear all along? Isn't that the confirmation you've always needed? The justification?"

He grabbed her shoulder before she saw it coming, pushing her against the glass while pointing a finger straight at her face. "Spare me the fucking psycho babble, Chloe. I'm not going to fall for it."

They were both breathing hard and her arm was starting to hurt from the pressure. If he was going to get all hands-on then so was she. Bracing herself she shoved his chest as hard as she could causing Oliver to let go and take a step back. Raising her finger she returned his pointing gesture. "No, you're the one whose going to spare me the bloody pity party, because frankly I'm sick of it. If you don't want to be pampered then stop acting like a whining kid. You had a couple of tough breaks in life. You lost a deal. So, yeah, you're right, shit does happen. But for god sake's, Oliver, take it like a grown man for once. Learn from it and move on."

There wasn't any sign of the smug expression from a few moments ago. Instead Oliver's features had gone blank. But she knew she'd hit her mark, because of the grief and pain stirring in the brown of his eyes. And then they flashed and rage was at the forefront again.

"Who do you actually think you are, huh? Coming in here, thinking you can tell me what to do? You think you know me because you got me to come back to work or because we've been spending some time together? Well, you don't know shit. So, get this into your head. We're not friends or whatever else you've been telling yourself. You work for me. You get my coffee and answer my calls. That's it."

Silence was what followed Oliver's outburst. He wanted to take back what he'd said the moment he'd said it, but he couldn't. They were at a stand-off and this time he wouldn't back down even if it was petty. Chloe on the other hand had told herself minutes ago that she wouldn't take anything he said to heart. But as much as she wanted to deny it, his words had crushed her. Anger she could take, a few harsh remarks too, but he'd aimed to kill. There was no way she was getting through to him now. Not with all the walls he'd put up between them to fend her off. She wanted to be the mature one, the one to go out with their head held high even if he had attacked her. So, she suppressed her deep-rooted reflex to strike back for the sake of saving him and them. She took a step closer to him placing her palm on his chest. Surprisingly, Oliver didn't shrug away, instead he watched her intently, confused at her sudden calmness, unsure of what she was going to do next. For a silent moment she lost herself in the racing rhythm of his heartbeat and the steady thudding of hers.

"I don't know who or what along the way told you that you were a bad guy, Oliver. But you obviously can't seem to let go of that notion and that's the single reason I feel sorry for you. I wish you could see past your mistakes, see yourself the way I see you. I can't understand why you're trying so hard not to." She paused taking in a breath determined to hold his gaze. "You've already achieved so much, Oliver. Stop being blind to it."

Before she'd spoken he'd been distracted by the delicate touch of her hand atop his chest. But now he was listening, mostly because he was baffled by her relentless attempts to comfort him despite the things he'd said. He'd already decided that it didn't matter what she had to say. His mind was set even though he knew she meant every word. Of course, it had never been her whom he doubted. He swallowed deeply watching Chloe's green eyes flicker across his face. She was trying to get her bearings, make out whether what she'd said had had any effect on him. If he was honest, he didn't know for sure. But he wasn't an honest person. He was a liar. So, he was going to lie.

He peered into her eyes wanting to make sure she got the message loud and clear. "You're wasting your time. So, do us both a favour and leave", he said harshly and then turned his back towards her. "Sooner rather than later if you don't mind."

Chloe's shoulders slumped as disappointment flooded every pit in her body. She wanted to slap him, beat his chest, kick his legs or shake him until he finally came to his senses. She'd never met anyone so obnoxiously stubborn and so self-destructive as Oliver. If he wanted her to leave, then she would. It didn't mean she was giving up on him; only that she recognized a lost battle. He'd come around. She knew he would or at least she gravely hoped it.

She didn't wait for him to turn back around because she highly doubted he would. Hand on the door handle, she glanced over her shoulder once more needing to say one last thing. "Friends or no friends, Oliver, you're not just a good guy, you're the best of guys. Trust me."

Oliver didn't see the soft smile she sent his way or the lingering look before she left his office. In that farewell moment he'd told himself that he was fed up of her, finally wanted her gone, so he'd kept his eyes averted. But the truth was, he hadn't been man enough.

cocococococo

The room was spinning around her as she tried to ease the sharp pain in her temples. She'd been lying on the bunk mattress for what felt like days, her muscles sore from the hard bedsprings boring into her back. She'd refused to eat or drink whatever they slid through the door, hoping she'd just pass out one minute and never wake up again. Unfortunately, her mind was still on high alert despite the increasing dizziness and the grumbling pit in her stomach. She'd delved into memories of her childhood – the ones where she still had a family, a mother, a father, a younger brother – remembering the garden behind their house, the porch swing, the smell of eggs and bacon and French toast in the morning. It didn't happen often that she allowed herself to delve into the past, simply because it hurt too much; but seeing how these would be her last living moments, she decided it would be alright to indulge. Some pictures in her mind had faded or become fragmented, even her parents' faces weren't as clear as they had once been. Eight years could make that happen. She'd been nine when her entire family had crashed through the guardrail and skidded off a cliff. Their Volvo had overturned five times as it rolled down the stony slope before it collided with a group of trees and came to a stop. She had been the sole survivor. Everyone had called it a miracle, but as she'd cried her eyes out in the hospital later on, all she had thought was that surviving would be the greatest tragedy of her life.

She inhaled deeply unable to keep the pungent smell from reaching her nose. No toilets, no shower combined with the heap of moulding food in the corner of her cell that she'd scraped of her salver each time they'd brought her a meal had her longing for the days she'd lain in the city's forgotten alleyways. At least then she'd felt akin to a human being, now alls she felt like was a filthy sitting duck.

cocococococo

Chloe had gone home right after her fight with Oliver. Not that she didn't have enough work to do, but he obviously didn't want her around and she needed a place to take her mind off things and breathe and she definitely couldn't do that at QI. She'd slipped into her comfy pajamas and made herself a pot of coffee before settling on her living room couch with various documents strewn around her. Starting off with the fake I.D. and background history for AC's undercover mission at Stromberg Works, she'd gone on to hacking into the Metropolis police department database in order to find the statement about the missing homeless children. When Lois had told her about the story, she'd found it odd. Sure the man who'd reported the incidents was probably a lunatic with a very active imagination, but considering how many weird and inexplicable things she'd already seen, Chloe wasn't going to let this go if there was even a fraction of a chance that there was truth to it. And then there was her hunch. If there was anything Chloe had come to trust, it was her unnerving instinct pricking her to dig deeper. According to police records, the man had reported the kidnappings of seven children, three of which he'd supposedly seen with his own eyes. Black vans. Black clothing. Black guns. Men. Tall. Muscular. Cropped hair. Not exactly much to go on and it was sounding a lot like a cheap crime novel at this point. She kept reading. Useless…useless…makes no sense…tattoo of a card game spade. Now that was something she could enter as a parameter into her recognition-scanning program. Once she'd started the search she turned her focus on the list of equipment they would need for their mission. She and Victor had only jotted down the tech parts seeing how they wouldn't have a game plan until they had the blue prints and an exact account of the security measures within the facility and in the surrounding grounds.

By late afternoon she'd pretty much ticked off everything mission related and decided to take care of some issues regarding QI. Apart from scheduling, she'd updated her to-do-list for the masquerade ball, forwarded memos and replied to various e-mails and invitations that had been sent Oliver's way. She'd gone over most of them with him the day before, asking him whether he wanted to attend or not. Seeing how the public and company eye were currently trained on him, he'd reluctantly agreed to go to the most important ones. Next she checked on the legal documents regarding the reinstatement and reimbursement of employees fired under Stanley Herald's orders. It had been one of Oliver's first actions as CEO and she had admired him endlessly for his efforts. Countless corporate and civil suit lawyers had worked overtime making sure there were no loopholes for either party and now finally everything was drawn up and ready to be officialized.

She closed her laptop leaning back against the backrest of her couch as her mind wove its way back to her argument with Oliver. After spending the afternoon forcing herself not to think about him whenever his face popped into her head, she finally gave in to her thoughts. She was angry. That pretty much summed it up. Angry at him for being so childish and self-destructive, angry at him for taking out his rage on her and purposefully wounding her, angry at herself for caring so much and thinking that they'd finally fallen into pace with each other. Deep inside she was hoping he'd come to her and apologize, begging for her forgiveness. Another sobering voice though was telling her that she was delusional and stupid for believing in him and that he'd never come because she only mattered to him when she was useful. Honestly, she couldn't make sense of how things had gone from hot to cold in a matter of minutes. No matter what she meant to Oliver, things had been looking up and were finally running smoothly. She hadn't expected him to get over all his insecurities straight away, but she'd thought he'd at least laid the most significant ones to rest. Obviously, she'd thought wrong. And it killed her that there was nothing she could do about it. So, yes, despite everything that had happened, everything that he'd said to her, she still worried about him, still wanted him to be okay. That nagging voice was asking her why, but she refused to go there.

In the past she'd have been out the door by now running after his sorry ass. But she wasn't going to be chasing him tonight. Mostly it was her hurt feelings and her wounded pride that kept her put. And then there was a string of logical thought telling her that Oliver needed to learn how to deal with his emotional problems on his own because depending on her to talk him back to his senses could never be the solution. She wasn't his babysitter or his nanny or apparently his friend, so damn him. As much as she hated the passive approach, she wasn't going to lift a finger and simply wait and see how Oliver coped on his freaking lonesome.

Please review if you enjoyed it! Or if you have criticism, pointers or any other thoughts!


End file.
